


4A – A Shoot Spinoff: Untitled

by Ghen



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Person of Interest (TV) RPF
Genre: Action & Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fanon RPF, Spinoff, Surprise Kissing, Tv & RPF, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghen/pseuds/Ghen
Summary: Person of Interestè finito ma Root e Shaw sono destinate a ritrovarsi, e Amy e Sarah a interpretarle, anche fosse per un'ultima volta. L'amore fra i due personaggi è reale e forte e la chimica fra le due attrici evidente, forse troppa, da mettere in discussione ogni loro certezza. Potrà un bacio fuori dal set cambiare tutto?In italian, sorry!





	1. Capitolo uno. Il suo corpo vibra

**Author's Note:**

> Lasciate ogni speranza, oh voi che entrate! Emh, dicevo: benvenuti!  
> Questa fan fiction è un po' particolare: per ogni capitolo seguiranno due diverse linee narrative collegate, ovvero quella dove Root e Shaw continuano la loro avventura in una serie spinoff dopo il finale di Person of Interest, e quella dove Amy Acker e Sarah Shahi sono impegnate nelle riprese di quest'ultima.  
> È la prima volta che uso in una fan fiction persone realmente esistenti, ma l'ispirazione mi ha convinta a seguirla e... loro non dovranno mai saperlo XD  
> Essendo una fan fiction già conclusa, pubblicherò un capitolo ogni mercoledì e ogni sabato! 
> 
> Spero vi piaccia, buona lettura!

                                                                  

 

 

 

 

 

«Quando sfioro la sua pelle, il suo corpo vibra. Ha come questa scarica improvvisa, uno spasmo involontario… E lei se ne rende conto, lo sa, per quello mi guarda come un leone pronto a ruggire e fa qualcosa subito, come se volesse… togliersi da quella situazione! Perché le piace, sono sicura che le piaccia, ma credo la faccia sentire… come-», prese una breve pausa, prendendo fiato, «come indifesa, impreparata; per un momento è senza armi e ha paura», scosse la testa. Si guardò attorno, osservando poi il movimento delle automobili sotto il ponte. Sorrise. «Lei non è abituata a lasciarsi andare. È una vita che combatte e credo che una parte di lei si fosse arresa da tempo all'idea di non saper riuscire a fare altro… La capisco perché… beh, perché è lo stesso per me. Sono sempre scappata; ho dormito spesso con un occhio aperto e altre volte non ho dormito affatto, con una pistola sempre pronta sotto il cuscino. Non mi sono mai affidata né fidata di nessuno. È una cosa nuova per entrambe», sorrise di nuovo, alzando la testa verso il traliccio, alla telecamera. «Il suo corpo vibra perché non è abituato a niente di tutto questo. A essere toccata… beh, _così_ , con amore», incurvò la testa. «È rimasta per così tanto tempo da sola che il suo corpo reagisce a un contatto come se facesse i fuochi d'artificio», rise, abbassando la testa. Finalmente udì dei passi alla sua destra e la vide arrivare. Root si voltò ancora una volta verso la telecamera e sussurrò un'ultima cosa: «A chi non piacciono i fuochi d'artificio?», sorrise. L'aspettò e, appena le fu abbastanza vicina, l'abbracciò, passandole le mani sulle braccia nel tentativo di riscaldarla.

Shaw sorrise, abbassando lo sguardo. Il naso rosso per il freddo, le guance rosa, le labbra screpolate. Si dissero qualcosa, una parola, e la guardò, così si avvicinarono di più e si baciarono, con in sottofondo il traffico delle auto che sfrecciavano sotto di loro.

Iniziarono a camminare sul ponte e Root lanciò un ultimo sguardo alla telecamera, sorridendo, prima di baciare Shaw sulla cuffietta e allontanarsi insieme, mano nella mano.

 

                                                                                     

 

Lo sguardo alla telecamera sul traliccio, il bacio, e Root e Shaw si allontanavano insieme. La registrazione finì e lo schermo diventò nero. Molti applaudirono e si congratularono per la bella scena, mentre altri ancora discutevano sulle luci e su quanta o meno attenzione si desse alle automobili che passavano sotto il ponte. Amy e Sarah applaudirono con i primi, sorridendo. Era venuta bene. Erano fiere del risultato e di come tutto stava riprendendo vita. Era pur vero che non si trattava ancora di una cosa certa, era solo una delle scene che stavano girando per mettere alla prova un possibile spinoff di _Person of Interest_ incentrato sui loro personaggi, ma era un'opportunità che si sarebbero godute al massimo.

Quando Amy era stata contattata per discutere di un'eventuale spinoff per poco non cascava per terra, se non ci fosse stata una sedia. Non raccontava idiozie quando disse che avrebbe continuato a interpretare Root per tutta la vita: sentiva che era una parte di lei; era così facile entrare nel personaggio, era così facile volerle bene. Le piaceva qualsiasi cosa le riguardasse. E Sarah, che non ci sperava neppure, era rimasta con la bocca aperta. Aveva risposto che era disponibile, _certo_ aveva detto, ma le pareva tutto così surreale che non ci aveva creduto davvero finché non si era diretta lì, in studio, e le avevano spiegato come avrebbero voluto girare delle scene per capire se poteva o meno funzionare.

Root e Shaw si sarebbero ritrovate grazie alle indicazioni date in un'ultima telefonata della Macchina con la seconda. Root non era morta. Aveva finto il suo decesso per spronare Harold a dare più potenza alla Macchina e poi si era nascosta; aveva sempre lavorato con lei alle spalle degli altri, per proteggerli e, una volta che tutto era finalmente finito, aveva espresso il desiderio di ricongiungersi con Shaw. Non vedeva l'ora di riabbracciarla. La Macchina era stata liberata e ognuno di loro poteva ora costruirsi una vita e un futuro lontano dal lavoro a tempo pieno di salvaguardare le vite degli altri. La trama del possibile spinoff si sarebbe incentrata su una domanda: _Root avrà davvero smesso di lavorare con la Macchina?_

Il buon budget offerto da Netflix, unito all'esperienza di un'ottima regista che già aveva lavorato ad altre produzioni originali del noto servizio di streaming, grandi produttori e scenografi, scrittori, e all'intraprendenza e alla passione che dimostravano le due attrici, oltre a un notevole seguito di base, erano gli ingredienti che avrebbero potuto rendere la nuova serie un successo. Al momento, il titolo provvisorio era _4A – A Shoot Spinoff_. Nulla di troppo lontano dalle molte supposizioni online. Oh, online non era ancora trapelato nulla, era solo la speranza di quei tanti fan che firmavano la petizione e dedicavano intere giornate a cinguettare per la causa su Twitter. Nessuno poteva dir nulla finché il nulla era ancora incerto, e di certo non Amy e Sarah, che non vedevano l'ora di poter condividere la loro gioia su internet.

Uno dei produttori, Mark Hadford, si alzò dalla sedia e andò a congratularsi con una stretta di mano con le due donne di persona. «Questa scena finora è la mia preferita», ammise sognante, grattandosi la folta barba, «Se queste sono le premesse… quando si comincia a fare sul serio? Non vedo l'ora».

Entrambe risero.

«È quello che speriamo», disse subito Amy.

«Se riusciamo a incantare i piani alti… Io sto già firmando», proseguì Sarah, sotto lo sguardo d'intesa di Amy, che annuiva.

«Sto già firmando anch'io», rispose lui, per poi allontanarsi.

Le due si scambiarono un'occhiata e scoppiarono a ridere, felici di quella nuova occasione di lavorare non solo nei panni di personaggi che amavano, ma anche di farlo di nuovo insieme.

Lasciarono lo studio e si allontanarono tutti per fare la pausa pranzo. Amy e Sarah non si cambiarono, dopo avrebbero dovuto girare un'altra breve scena, uno scambio di battute, e si portarono i copioni appresso com'erano solite fare. Qualche telefonata alla famiglia, un breve giro sui social per restare aggiornate sulle ultime novità ed erano di nuovo fuori, a fingere che ci fosse più freddo di quanto ne faceva, in un parco. Root e Shaw erano vicine, discutevano su qualcosa, e un nuovo personaggio entrò in scena all'ultimo, sparando un colpo verso un passante. Il passante in realtà non c'era, non avevano ingaggiato nessuno se non il tiratore, ma le due dovevano fingere ci fosse e correre verso di lui per soccorrerlo. Qualche passo ancora e la regista fermò tutto, annunciando che avrebbero rigirato la stessa scena anche l'indomani. Molti avevano il sentore che in ogni caso sarebbe stata una scena tagliata e che esisteva solo per testare possibili svolgimenti di trama.

«Ho bisogno di una doccia», rise Sarah, togliendosi la cuffietta nera dalla testa e liberando i capelli dalla coda. Era piccola rispetto a quando aveva i capelli lunghi, e anche se era possibile che Shaw si fosse tagliata i capelli, il suo look non avrebbe subìto una grande variazione e la coda era d'obbligo.

Amy l'aveva guardata, annuendo e concordando. La vide sfilarsi la giacca di pelle che da Root era passata a Shaw quando aveva finto la sua morte, con attenzione, sorridendo. «Oh, cavolo, credo di odiarti un po'».

Sarah rise: «E perché mai?».

«Adesso hai tu la giacca di pelle. Mi manca», finse dispiacere con una smorfia e scoppiò a sorridere di nuovo, così Sarah alzò le braccia, le passò dietro, e cercò di mettergliela sulle spalle.

«Così va meglio?», le rispose nel tentativo, sporgendosi un po'. Scese le mani intanto che Amy alzava le sue per non farla cadere, sfiorandosi. Oh, Sarah lo aveva sentito. Lo aveva sentito altre volte ma in effetti non ci aveva mai fatto caso prima di allora, quando c'era stato quel momento fra Root e la Macchina in attesa che arrivasse Shaw, sul ponte: il corpo di Amy aveva vibrato. Sarah la guardò non nascondendo una certa curiosità e Amy sorrise, lasciandola per andare alla sua roulotte. Le avrebbe restituito la giacca di pelle più tardi, dopo la doccia.

Ci aveva riflettuto tutto il tempo, mentre l'acqua le scendeva copiosa addosso e si insaponava: Amy non era per niente simile a Shaw, né aveva avuto le esperienze di Root, per fortuna, anche se lei e il suo personaggio erano molto legate. Uno spasmo involontario perché il corpo non era abituato a essere toccato in quel modo. Era decisamente da escludere, se non altro perché era felicemente sposata da tredici anni. Era strano. E voleva assolutamente saperne di più.

Si era fatta portare del cibo da asporto e si era diretta alla roulotte di Amy. Durante le riprese di P _erson of Interest_ lo avevano fatto spesso: avevano passato le ore a parlare di quanto avevano in comune e di quanto invece erano come due poli opposti. Sperava avesse già finito la doccia e che, in special modo, non avesse ancora mangiato. Bussò. Attese un po' ma, non ricevendo risposta, bussò di nuovo, avvicinandosi alla portiera. Finalmente udì dei passi e attese che lei aprisse, scoprendo che aveva ancora i capelli bagnati ed era in accappatoio. Sarah estrasse un sorriso e alzò i sacchetti: «Chi ha voglia di messicano?».

Amy sorrise, lasciandola entrare.

Sarah si sedette sul divanetto davanti al tavolino e poggiò i sacchetti, decidendo di sistemare tutto mentre Amy si metteva qualcosa addosso. Prese due piattini dal pensile e delle forchette e coltelli. La roulotte era uguale alla sua, sapeva già dov'era tutto il necessario. Sistemò sul tavolino, poi si rialzò per prendere delle tovagliette, vedendo appesa sulla maniglia della porta del bagno la giacca di pelle di Root. Le ritornò in mente il corpo che vibrava e pensò di essere stata una sciocca a pensare ad un collegamento con ciò che aveva detto Root su Shaw e non invece alla cosa più logica: il contatto era inaspettato e si era spaventata. Poteva essere, no? Certo che poteva essere.

«È pronto da mangiare?».

Sarah si destò e voltò subito, scorgendo Amy: si era messa un jeans e una maglietta fine, con le maniche tirate verso il gomito. Sorrise con qualche secondo di ritardo. «Sì, stavo appunto per prendere le tovagliette».

Si accomodarono l'una accanto all'altra, sistemandosi sul divanetto. Erano proprio eccitate all'idea di ricominciare un'avventura con Root e Shaw, e in uno show solo loro, anche se nulla era certo. Affondando i denti in un beef burrito, iniziarono a raccontarsi di scene tutte loro, viaggiando con la fantasia, cosa avrebbero voluto che accadesse e cosa si aspettavano dallo spinoff: da altre guide spericolate con i piedi sul volante per sparare con fucili ad alta precisione a sparatorie l'una a fianco dell'altra, mentre discutono sulla loro relazione e, magari, di come finiscono di nuovo per riavere una vita simile. E poi c'era Bear. Dovevano assolutamente riavere Bear, il cane. Ridevano e si guardavano, per ridere di nuovo, finendo anche il pollo arricchito di salsa barbecue. Finito anche l'ultimo anello di cipolla fritto, si lasciarono andare sul divanetto, bevendo dell'acqua. Le loro bocche erano in fiamme ma ne era valsa la pena.

«Pensi davvero che faremo questo spinoff?», chiese Sarah a un certo punto, guardandola negli occhi.

Amy sorrideva già. Annuì. «Sì. Non saremo qui, altrimenti. Non è ufficiale, ma sarà questione di poco… Ci fanno girare queste scene per avere un'idea di come svilupparlo, credo, ma anche già solo il fatto che le stiamo girando è-», s'interruppe per dare più enfasi alle sue parole, «Vuol dire tutto», disse con eccitazione, alzandosi il tanto per riprendere di nuovo il bicchiere d'acqua.

Sarah la scrutò per un po', mantenendo il sorriso sulle labbra, e poi fissò il soffitto, pensandoci. Pensando alle scene e alla vibrazione del corpo di Amy quando si erano sfiorate, vedendo la giacca con la coda dell'occhio. Si erano toccate spesso e si toccheranno ancora più spesso da quel momento in avanti, recitando come una coppia. Ah… era diventato di nuovo strano. Andava bene lo spavento, ma la vibrazione era un'altra cosa. Girò gli occhi di nuovo verso di lei e la sorprese a guardarla. Lo faceva sempre. Poi bevve di nuovo, appoggiando il bicchiere vuoto.

«Ti ricordi la scena del ponte? Quando parlavi-», si corresse, mordendosi un labbro, «Quando Root parlava con la Macchina?». Si accertò di continuare dopo averla vista annuire. «Root parlava della vibrazione del corpo di Shaw, perché lei non è abituata a essere toccata in un certo modo, è sociopatica, eccetera…». Aspettò che annuisse di nuovo. «È strano», si lasciò scappare una risata, avvicinandosi a Amy, che si mise composta con la schiena, «Quando ti ho messo la giacca di Root addosso tu hai tremato, hai vibrato come Shaw».

«Davvero?».

«Sì».

«Non me ne sono accorta».

«Io subito! Ci ho pensato per tutto il tempo perché è buffo… Io che faccio Shaw non ho vibrato, mentre tu che fai Root sì: il contrario».

«È vero», rise e Sarah con lei. Si sporse verso il tavolo e si gettò di nuovo acqua nel bicchiere, ricominciando a bere, sotto lo sguardo pensieroso di Sarah.

«Perché hai vibrato?».

Inghiottì l'acqua e poggiò il bicchiere sul tavolino, pur continuando a tenerlo stretto. «Non lo so», scrollò di spalle, «Non ricordo nemmeno di averlo fatto».

«È uno spasmo involontario», ripeté Sarah, accostando la sua mano sinistra sul braccio destro di Amy.

Quest'ultima restò ferma, con la mano stretta al bicchiere, in attesa. Sarah passò i suoi polpastrelli velatamente sul braccio, facendole entrare i brividi. Amy dovette chiudere gli occhi in modo meccanico e Sarah sorrise di nuovo.

«Cosa hai sentito? Hai vibrato?», le domandò e Amy scosse la testa.

«Dal freddo», simulò i brividi con la voce, reggendosi le braccia.

L'altra si alzò dal divanetto e prese la giacca di pelle di Root, riavvolgendogliela addosso. Risero ma si persero lentamente, guardandosi negli occhi. «Allora non era frutto della mia immaginazione…», sussurrò Sarah e Amy aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Cosa?».

Sarah si sporse e le toccò una guancia. Il suo corpo vibrò ancora. Amy lo sapeva. «Il perché il tuo corpo vibra», rispose.

Si fissarono ancora, vicinissime. Gli occhi e le labbra. La mano di Sarah ancora sulla guancia sinistra di Amy, il cui pollice aveva iniziato ad andare su e giù, in una dolce carezza. Si guardarono attentamente un'ultima volta, poi si avvicinarono e trovarono l'una le labbra dell'altra. Premevano con forza, piano, poi più forte, approfondendo il bacio, e Sarah spostò la mano dalla guancia alla nuca, tirandola verso di lei. Le mani di Amy le presero le guance e le accarezzarono il viso.

Era diverso. Si erano baciate altre volte in favore di una telecamera, e avevano riso, perfino con palese imbarazzo, per girare alcune scene. Scene che, peraltro, la CBS aveva deciso di tagliare e avevano cercato di renderle più sobrie possibili, lasciando che in tv passasse più l'idea di un bacio che un bacio reale. Sarah e Amy avevano cercato di baciarsi spesso senza baciarsi realmente, davanti alla telecamera, mentre Shaw e Root si erano baciate tanto. Questa volta non c'era alcuna telecamera davanti, non cercavano di baciarsi senza baciarsi realmente per non far tagliare scene alla regia, non fingevano, e non erano Shaw e Root: erano solo Sarah e Amy. Sarah e Amy che si baciavano nella realtà, dov'erano entrambe sposate, dove avevano entrambe dei figli, dove non si amavano come si amavano Shaw e Root ed eppure qualcosa era successo. Qualcosa che non doveva succedere mai più.

 

 


	2. Capitolo due. Destino

 

 

Dicono che il destino non esista. E forse è così. Le cose capitano perché semplicemente capitano, come potrebbero non accadere con la stessa semplicità e casualità; eppure a volte succede quel qualcosa che mette in dubbio ogni tua idea a riguardo perché quel qualcosa, oh, quel qualcosa è così strano e sorprendente che non riesci a non chiederti se è successo perché doveva succedere, perché così doveva andare, invece che puro artificio della coincidenza. Molti, d'altronde, sono convinti che la coincidenza non esista.

Si erano incontrate la prima volta in quella che considererebbero una vita fa, in un largo corridoio di un luogo che trattiene i giovani per degli anni mentre prosciuga loro le energie vitali: l'università. Una delle due era una matricola, bassa, capelli disordinati, scarpe più larghe della sua misura. L'altra era all'ultimo anno, alta, con la riga in mezzo e la coroncina, una camicetta con un filo di pizzo. Opposte proprio come la direzione che stavano percorrendo e, nonostante ci fosse tanto spazio dove camminare, si erano lo stesso ritrovate a sbattere. Le loro braccia si erano toccate ed entrambe si erano girate d'istinto ma, come è facile pensare, non si erano viste. La porta davanti si era aperta proprio in quell'istante e un numeroso gruppo di chiassosi studenti si era frapposto intorno a loro e così avevano ripreso a camminare ognuna per la sua strada.

E così avevano continuato: entrambe avevano iniziato la carriera da attrici con ruoli minori, con un po' di fortuna riuscendo a ritagliarsi uno spazio sempre maggiore sul piccolo schermo, entrambe si erano sposate giovanissime con dei loro colleghi conosciuti sul set, entrambe avevano avuto dei figli e, infine, entrambe avevano passato la selezione per un telefilm che avrebbero amato, _Person of Interest_. La seconda fin dalla prima stagione, la prima dalla seconda. Si erano incontrate e si erano conosciute come se già si conoscessero da sempre. Entrambe nate in Texas, entrambe avevano avuto un Jack Russell, entrambe avevano frequentato la stessa università. La loro chimica era esplosa e i loro personaggi si erano avvicinati fino al punto da spingere gli scrittori a creare per loro qualcosa che non era minimamente nei piani: una storia d'amore. Più Root flirtava con Shaw e più tutto sembrava evidente, sensato, giusto. Perfetto.

 

                                                                                   

 

Allungò la mano sinistra verso l'altro lato del letto, tastando fuori dal lenzuolo, ma non c'era niente. Shaw si scoprì gli occhi, spostando i capelli, ma l'unica cosa che vedeva era la pioggia che faceva tanto baccano per tutto l'appartamento; la finestra a tratti diventava completamente bianca: stava tuonando e la luce improvvisa e veloce illuminava tutta la stanza, permettendole di capire che Root non c'era. Non era sul letto ma non era neppure nel resto della stanza. «Root?», borbottò con la faccia schiacciata sul materasso. Mise forza sulle braccia per alzarsi il tanto di guardarsi meglio attorno. La giacca di Root era appesa sul muro tenuta con una stampella su un chiodo: i lampi la illuminavano. Non capiva: dove poteva essere andata a notte fonda, per di più sotto un temporale? Era a pancia contro il materasso così si girò verso la finestra, ricoprendo il corpo nudo con il lenzuolo, capendo di avere qualche brivido di freddo. Fissò le gocce di pioggia che si schiantavano contro il vetro per un po', fino a riaddormentarsi.

«Ehi, tesoro».

Shaw udì la sua voce appena, era ancora troppo assonnata, finché non si sentì ballonzolare sul materasso e allora si sforzò di aprire gli occhi, infastidita: Root era già vestita e si era gettata sul letto. Era mattina.

«Ho comprato la colazione nel localino sotto casa: ho preso del succo d'arancia, delle brioche e dei pancake, tanti pancake», le sorrise, «Alzati finché sono ancora caldi».

«Dove sei stata stanotte?».

Root incurvò la testa, sorpresa, sdraiandosi il tanto giusto per allungarle una mano verso il viso, spostandole i capelli dagli occhi. «Ero qui con te, stanotte».

All'improvviso le venne il dubbio e le immagini si ripresentarono prepotentemente nella sua testa: la finestra che diventava bianca, il rumore della pioggia e le gocce che precipitavano sul vetro, lei sul materasso, con solo il lenzuolo addosso. Era sola. La giacca di Root appesa con una stampella su un chiodo nel muro. Deglutì. La notte stava sognando o quello era un sogno e Root era morta? _No_. Strizzò gli occhi con le dita. Root era lì davanti a lei. Non poteva credere di stare confondendo ancora la realtà a causa delle simulazioni della sua prigionia nelle mani di Samaritan. Credeva di esserci già passata: avevano vinto; Root era morta, John era morto, Harold era morto, la Macchina era stata liberata. Poi Root era tornata da lei. Era tornata da lei. «Mi sono svegliata e non c'eri», le fece notare.

«Forse ero andata in bagno?», le sorrise ancora, scuotendo la testa.

Ammise che poteva essere vero, per quanto ne sapeva. Si mise seduta e i capelli più corti le scesero lungo il seno scoperto. A Root cadde l'occhio e le portò una mano dietro la nuca. Stavano per baciarsi quando il viso addormentato di Shaw si accese di scatto, guardando l'altra negli occhi: «Hai detto pancake?». Si allontanò e ricercò i suoi slip, alzandosi dal letto per correre a fare colazione. Anche Bear le corse dietro lasciando il suo materassino, scodinzolando.

Root alzò gli occhi al soffitto e dopo sorrise, rimettendosi in piedi per raggiungerla.

 

                                                                                     

 

Si svegliò di nuovo, scoprendosi fino alla vita, lasciando scivolare una mano lungo la vestaglietta fine. Non c'era verso: non riusciva proprio a prendere sonno. Allungò una mano e diede un'occhiata alla sveglia sul comodino: le 17:44. Amy sospirò. Se non dormiva ancora un po' le sarebbe certo venuto sonno quando avrebbe dovuto girare fra qualche ora. Si spostò, mettendosi schiena contro il materasso e fissò il soffitto della roulotte, ripensando a ciò che era successo. E a ciò che non era successo. Lei e Sarah si erano baciate veramente, si erano baciate con le bocche che bruciavano per la cucina messicana, si erano baciate a lungo, si erano toccate, sentite, respirate, si erano… Si fermò. Si erano separate e avevano deciso che non sarebbe successo mai più. Oh, accidenti, era sposata! E anche Sarah era sposata! Rischiare di mandare a monte il suo matrimonio, _no, quello di entrambe_ , per una cotta… era impensabile, faceva paura persino a pensarlo! Anche James era un attore e non aveva mai avuto problemi quando sua moglie si era ritrovata a baciare un altro, e un'altra in quel caso, ma un bacio sotto i riflettori era una cosa molto diversa da quello che era successo nella sua roulotte. Era stato uno sbaglio. Un terribile sbaglio.

Si portò una mano sulla fronte, sospirando. Erano già passati dei giorni e stavano provando a fare finta di niente, naturalmente, dovevano di continuo stare l'una con l'altra e non c'era tempo per imbarazzarsi e fare le ragazzine, ma accidenti se l'aria era diventata pesante. Tanto che l'unico momento in cui avrebbe dovuto dormire continuava a pensarci senza sosta, da sola, nell'ombra data dalle tende chiuse.

Quanto avrebbe dato per sapere cosa passava per la testa di Sarah.

Prese il cellulare e premette un pulsante, socchiudendo gli occhi per la luminosità troppo alta. Sospirò di nuovo, accennando un sorriso, provando a fare una telefonata. «Ciao, amore», sorrise e si imbronciò di colpo, sentendo dall'altra parte una vocina stizzita. «Davvero? E cosa è succe- Oh, al solito. Passami tuo fratello», si grattò la fronte, «Ava, passami tuo fratello! No… e va bene, ci sentiamo domani! Non litigate, per favore». Diede la buonanotte per errore e riattaccò. Quando se ne accorse rise da sola. Ah, ripensò che i figli di Sarah erano ancora troppo piccoli per litigare come facevano i suoi. Appoggiò il telefono sul comodino con uno sbuffo quando si accorse di aver di nuovo pensato a Sarah, che nemmeno parlare con sua figlia l'aveva fatta tornare alla realtà.

Si ricoprì fino al collo e sorrise, ripensando a vecchi momenti… Appena glielo aveva detto, era saltata di gioia:

«Incinta? Sei incinta?», le aveva ripetuto col cuore in gola, mentre Sarah annuiva, sorridendo. Le aveva toccato la pancia d'istinto ma era ancora troppo piccola affinché si sentisse qualcosa e si era tirata indietro chiedendole scusa, sorridendo, intanto che Sarah si piegava dal ridere.

«Tra un mese e mezzo o due sarà tutta tua», le aveva detto Sarah, dandole una pacca sulla spalla.

E lo era stata: appena finivano di girare una scena, a ogni pausa, Amy portava le sue mani alla pancia di Sarah che cresceva a vista d'occhio. Le era stata così vicina che, per una qualche strana combinazione delle cose, aveva sentito quei due gemelli anche un po' suoi. E lo aveva dimostrato, rendendosene conto solo a danno ormai fatto, quando in un'intervista aveva parlato del finale felici e contenti che sperava per Root e Shaw includendo il cane Bear e _i gemellini di Shaw_. I gemellini di Shaw. Aveva detto proprio così, non ci poteva credere, confondendo non solo la realtà e la fiction, non aveva nemmeno distinto Sarah da Shaw. E non che fossero proprio uguali, se non l'aspetto. L'aveva presa a ridere e Sarah aveva riso lo stesso, quando l'aveva saputo. Perfino James. Era stata l'ingenuità del momento, un piccolo lapsus, eppure lei ci aveva rimuginato per giorni: che sentisse davvero tanto di essere in sintonia con Root da percepire il suo amore verso Shaw così reale da trasmetterlo a se stessa per Sarah? Era una sciocchezza. Aveva sepolto questi pensieri allora e poteva farlo di nuovo. Anche se c'era stato un bacio. Chissà cosa passava per la testa di Sarah…

Qualcuno bussò alla sua roulotte e Amy si spaventò, scoprendo di essersi addormentata, anche se per poco. Si alzò dal letto in fretta e si rivestì; avrebbe avuto del tempo mentre le sistemavano il trucco e i capelli per svegliarsi decentemente.

 

Il tre, il due, l'uno. Amy, in veste di Root, si era fermata di scatto. Secondo il copione doveva aver sentito dei passi a poco da lei ma, guardando indietro, non c'era e non doveva esserci nessuno. I ragazzi con la luce si avvicinarono tanto che le stavano quasi sui piedi, puntando al suo viso, mentre lei, dopo aver salito qualche scalino, si fermava davanti alla porta di un immenso hotel. I ragazzi delle luci erano vicini e così le telecamere, ma le bastava sapere di essere Root di nuovo per non farci caso. Guardò verso la strada, alle telecamere che stavano riprendendo, e tirò la maniglia verso di lei. Entrò nell'edificio e staccarono la scena, così ritornò Amy. Qualche operatore dentro l'hotel corse loro incontro, mettendosi al lavoro per sistemare cavi elettrici, microfoni, telecamere e pannelli della luce.

«Okay, abbiamo il permesso di girare anche all'interno, ma abbiamo firmato per questa notte soltanto», enunciò a gran voce Sandra Mollier, la regista.

La truccatrice si avvicinò a Amy e le controllò se il viso era ancora perfetto per le telecamere e poi le sollevò un poco i capelli, prima di lasciarla. Dopo che erano finite le riprese di _Person of Interest_ anche lei, come Sarah, aveva tagliato i capelli. Root aveva i capelli così lunghi nella quinta stagione che ora le faceva quasi strano interpretare lo stesso personaggio con i capelli solo alla metà di come li aveva prima, come se avesse fatto un torto a Root, tagliandoglieli senza averla prima avvertita. O preparata. Se li sfiorò, nelle punte, ricordando che lo aveva fatto soprattutto perché pensava che non avrebbe più interpretato quel personaggio, anche se a malincuore: era un capitolo della sua vita che si chiudeva, e forse doveva averlo pensato anche Sarah.

Si girò e guardò al cielo, scoprendo che aveva iniziato a piovere. Qualcuno disse che lo avevano previsto e tutti si munirono di ombrelli, coprendo anche le attrezzature.

«Forza», Sandra Mollier batté le mani, «Si ricomincia».

Amy si riconcentrò, guardando attentamente il salone e facendo memoria. Tutti ritornarono al proprio posto ed era di nuovo sola anche se sola non lo era mai, diventando ancora Root. Entrò nell'hotel e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, camminando con sicurezza fino al portiere, poggiando i gomiti sul bancone. Gli sorrise.

«Ha prenotato?», domandò lui dopo averle dato il benvenuto. La telecamera aveva zumato sull'uomo, catturando nel vivo il sonno e il disinteresse del portiere.

«Numero quarantuno, Cassandra Hodges».

Lui controllò rapidamente al computer e sorrise appena, con sforzo, allungando una mano per prendere la chiave elettrica. Le telecamere si allontanarono intanto che lei le afferrava e salutava il portiere.

«Buonanotte, signorina Hodges».

Secondo piano, quarantadue. Non c'era tempo per fare altrimenti: Root scoperchiò il pannello elettrico accanto e spezzò due cavi, permettendo alla porta della camera di aprirsi, chiudendo di nuovo. Entrò, prima che passasse qualcuno per il corridoio. Si ritrovò davanti a una camera costosa ma completamente sottosopra. Amy aveva letto nel copione che la stanza era stata noleggiata da un certo Marshall Mason e che quella notte non ci sarebbe stato. Root pensava a un probabile alias e doveva assolutamente scoprire la sua reale identità. Era stata la Macchina a fornirle l'indirizzo. Dopo aver fatto un'altra pausa, ricominciarono a girare quando Root aveva già messo le mani un po' ovunque, frugando fra i cassetti della biancheria a quelli delle caramelle, sotto il materasso e i cuscini, il divano, nel frigo, nel mobile del televisore. Infine trovò qualcosa semiaccartocciato su una poltrona davanti alla televisione, in mezzo a briciole di patatine: aprì ed era una foto, il soggetto Caroline Turing. Root fissò la foto con attenzione. Caroline Turing era l'alias che aveva usato anni prima per incontrare Harold e farsi dire dove si trovava la Macchina. Rimise tutto com'era e uscì dalla stanza, trovando quasi sui suoi piedi un facchino che spazzava l'andito, cogliendola di sorpresa. Il ragazzo trattenne il respiro.

«Uff, credo proprio di aver sbagliato stanza», gli mostrò la chiave magnetica ma lui non fece in tempo a dirle che con quella avrebbe dovuto aprire solo la sua poiché si immobilizzò, guardando alle spalle di lei, lontano. Root si voltò e, ancor prima di esserne certa, sfilò la pistola che teneva in vita nascosta dalla sua nuova giacca e tirò indietro il facchino, prendendo anche un'altra pistola, con l'altra mano. Le puntò all'uomo velocemente e lui aveva fatto lo stesso. Lo straniero sorrise, prima di aprire il fuoco.

« _Stooop_ », gridò Sandra Mollier, fermando tutto.

«Spero che il progetto vada in porto, signora Acker! Auguri», disse il ragazzo che interpretava il facchino, stringendo la mano a Amy, prima di raggiungere il resto degli addetti ai lavori e iniziare a chiedere in giro se sapevano se il suo personaggio sarebbe stato ucciso, ferito o se se la sarebbe scampata.

E anche quella scena era finita, pensò Amy. Vide avvicinarsi anche il grosso uomo che fino a poco prima aveva tentato di sparare a Root: ogni volta che avanzava un passo i suoi stivali facevano rumore contro la bassa moquette del corridoio. Era simpatico, lo aveva conosciuto prima delle riprese e anche lui le strinse la mano, dicendole che sperava proprio di rivederla, anche se forse avrebbe tentato di ucciderla.

«In quanti ci hanno provato», ridacchiò lei. Poi le chiese una foto e accettò, prima che il set smontasse.

Avevano finito. Quella sarebbe stata l'ultima scena per testare il possibile spinoff, dopo aver lasciato a Sarah interpretare la scena da sola sul letto. Avevano del materiale e avrebbero accostato il tutto per sapere se avrebbe o meno funzionato. Il futuro di Root e Shaw era nelle loro mani e in quelle poche scene.

 

In realtà, di tempo prima del responso non ne passò molto. Il set aveva chiuso e avevano mandato tutti a casa ma passò meno di una settimana che su alcuni giornali online erano apparse alcune foto sfocate di Amy Acker in abbigliamento da Root entrare in un hotel, circondata da telecamere. Non poteva essere una vecchia foto di _Person of Interest_ : Root non era mai stata in quell'hotel prima e non poteva essere una scena tagliata, poiché a essere tagliati erano chiaramente i capelli dell'attrice.

 _ROOT IS ALIVE. ROOT IS BACK? SHOOT SPIN-OFF ARE COMING?_ Citavano alcuni articoli sopra le foto. Dopo poco, altre foto ancora apparvero in rete e furono distribuite: ritraevano Root e Shaw che passeggiavano sopra un ponte. L'idea che potesse accadere sul serio una cosa del genere mandò in visibilio i fans e le foto circolarono in ogni angolo del web. Era il prezzo di girare all'aperto, lo conoscevano tutti, e i profili Twitter delle attrici furono bombardati fra domande e segnali di aiuto per capirci di più. Non accettavano il loro silenzio, ma nessuna delle due poteva dire niente, anche perché in realtà loro stesse sapevano molto poco: erano tornate a casa e avevano ripreso contatto con la loro vita fuori dagli impegni lavorativi, fra figli, spesa, compiti, amici. Entrambi i loro mariti erano impegnati a girare per altri show televisivi e così le due avevano preso l'abitudine di sentirsi ogni sera dopo aver cenato, magari dopo aver parlato con loro.

Era una sera piovosa come quella notte quando sul profilo ufficiale di Netflix su Twitter comparve un messaggio ben chiaro che diede il via a liste chilometriche di cinguettii del famoso social di fan esaltati: lo spinoff Shoot si sarebbe fatto. Sì, ci stavano lavorando. Era realtà. Amy e Sarah erano state avvertite la notte prima e non avevano dormito dall'eccitazione, ritwittando il messaggio di Netflix sui propri profili appena videro che era stato annunciato. Avrebbero avuto ancora due settimane e poi il set avrebbe riaperto: gli scrittori avevano già pronti sui cinque episodi e avrebbero cominciato da quello, proseguendo da dove si erano interrotte le scene di prova che, con molta probabilità, sarebbero state usate quasi tutte.

Ancora due settimane e tutto poteva cominciare di nuovo.

 

Il cellulare vibrò, muovendosi sul tavolino di vetro. Un altro messaggio. Era tardi e non ne arrivavano da un po', così Sarah s'incuriosì, sporgendosi per fermare con il telecomando una delle partite di baseball che le avevano salvato, afferrando il cellulare e sistemando la piccola ciotola di popcorn in mezzo alle gambe incrociate, sulla larga maglietta con una palla da baseball disegnata sopra, che indossava. Accese e rise, portandosi un popcorn in bocca, spostando i capelli sciolti da un lato.

_Sono troppo emozionata, non riesco a dormire! Ti avevo dato la buonanotte due ore fa e sono ancora sveglia sul letto che ci penso… Tu dormi?? (:_

_Nooo! Sto guardando il baseball. Amy dormi!! :P_

_Ma non riesco a dormire :(_

_Vieni qua! ;P Ho anche i popcorn e qualcosa da bere!_

_Non sfidarmi!! Ci riprovo! Buonanotte Sarah (:_

_Buonanotte, ti mando un messaggio domattina per sapere se hai dormito :D_

Appoggiò di nuovo il cellulare sul tavolo di vetro e sorrise, portandosi altri porcorn alla bocca.

 

                                                                                  

 

Scivolò giù dal letto e si rivestì in fretta, dando un biscottino a Bear per non fargli fare chiasso. S'infilò la giacca sopra la maglia a collo alto guardando Shaw che dormiva. Sarebbe rimasta lì a vederla dormire per sempre. Aveva fatto così tanto per ritrovarla, per inviarle un messaggio e ridarle speranza quando era nelle mani di Samaritan che ora quasi stentava a credere che fosse tutto vero, che lei era lì e che erano insieme. Poggiò un ginocchio sul materasso e si allungò per farle una carezza e darle un bacio. Un altro biscotto a Bear per comprare il suo silenzio e uscì.

Si mise in marcia guardandosi intorno, notando qualche passante. Anche se era tarda notte, sapeva che c'era una festicciola ed era diretta proprio lì. La Macchina le aveva fatto sapere che Marshall Mason era nelle sue tracce e che presto o tardi l'avrebbe trovata, così sarebbe stato meglio anticipare i tempi e coglierlo di sorpresa: sembrava che dovesse intrattenersi con qualcuno alla festa, la Macchina aveva intercettato una chiamata. Non era riuscita a sapere altro se non il nome del locale, poi la connessione con lei si era interrotta, ma era un buon punto di partenza. Camminò con sicurezza fino ad avvicinarsi a un'automobile parcheggiata: aprì il cofano anteriore e si accertò che il motore si accendesse, così richiuse e, appoggiandosi allo sportello del guidatore, lo aprì, partendo verso la festa. Capì di essere arrivata quando le luci colorate inondarono le strade, e i palloncini, gli striscioni, le urla dei bambini, le risate sotto la musica ad alto volume. Lasciò l'automobile e proseguì a piedi, mescolandosi nella folla.

Per un attimo, vedendo le famiglie con bambini che si divertivano, le passò per la testa di volere realmente una vita così, una vita normale. Credeva di stare combattendo per quello eppure, ancora una volta, si era ritrovata a stringere le sue pistole e a sparare. Cominciava a credere di non essere semplicemente capace di essere una persona normale. Fuggiva e si nascondeva da quando aveva dodici anni, dopotutto, e il suo rapporto con la Macchina era importante per entrambe, non sarebbe riuscita a smettere all'improvviso e basta, anche se non era stata capace di essere sincera con Shaw e dirglielo. Le aveva fatto credere di stare cercando un lavoro e di stare tranquilla, che avrebbe pensato lei a tutto perché era ancora provata da ciò che era successo nei mesi di prigionia con Samaritan e aveva bisogno di riposo, ma in realtà aveva provato una sola volta ad approcciarsi nel mondo del lavoro vero e aveva mollato. Sapeva fare di tutto perché aveva sempre fatto di tutto, ma era una cosa diversa se si trattava di farlo a lungo termine.

Udì che la Macchina stava cercando di mettersi in contatto con lei e si girò, trovando la telecamera di sorveglianza accesa di un negozio. Restò in ascolto per decifrare il codice morse ma sentì un fischio all'orecchio buono e si mantenne la testa fino a quando non lo sentì più. Si guardò attorno e, scoprendo che il locale che le aveva indicato era appena dall'altra parte della strada, andò spedita. A causa della musica troppo alta non poteva certo sentire lo squillo di un telefono pubblico non troppo lontano da dov'era. La Macchina probabilmente aveva saputo delle novità e voleva metterla in guardia, perché ciò che successe dopo non se lo aspettava, anche se forse avrebbe dovuto: il locale era pieno di coppie e giovani che si divertivano e bevevano intorno ai tavoli, ma nessuno appariva come sospetto, così uscì ma ancor prima di allontanarsi qualcosa si appoggiò contro la sua schiena, una pistola, e Root sorrise d'istinto. C'era troppa gente per improvvisare qualcosa lì in mezzo, così si mantenne ferma.

«Samantha Groves», sussurrò quella voce maschile e gutturale dietro di lei. «Finalmente siamo faccia a faccia; non sai per quanto tempo ho desiderato questo momento».

«Marshall Mason, presumo. Non sei l'uomo dell'hotel».

«Bisogna sapersi muovere preparati, soprattutto con te».

Le disse di camminare e lei obbedì, fermandosi nello spiazzo verde di un parco adiacente alle vie dove si consumava la festa.

«Ho saputo che mi cercavi», gli disse.

«Da anni», rispose, «Sei un camaleonte… _Root_. Ti fai chiamare così, no? Io ti conoscevo come Marguerite Yves».

Root spalancò gli occhi, spegnendo il suo sorriso.

«Hai perso la lingua, adesso?», incitò lui, battendole la pistola contro la schiena.

Non era solo. Sentiva la presenza di almeno altri quattro uomini che la tenevano sotto tiro, erano preparati, e si muovevano fra la vegetazione del parco. A quel punto doveva solo capire cosa voleva da lei quell'individuo: se portarla via o ucciderla. In ogni caso, lo avrebbe fatto sudare.

Riprese il suo sorriso e alzò le braccia, girandosi. Lui era alto, emaciato, con i capelli così corti da sembrare pelato, e aveva il segno scuro della barba. Non lo aveva mai visto prima. «Ti ha pagato bene?», domandò incurvando la testa, sorridendo.

«Non sai quanto». Alzò la pistola e gliela puntò alla tempia, a quel punto capì che era arrivato il momento di agire.

Alzò un braccio in fretta e gli spinse la pistola verso l'alto, lasciandogli sparare un colpo, che mise la gente della festa subito in fuga, in urla, mentre con l'altra prese una delle pistole che aveva dietro la giacca e sparò verso un cespuglio, colpendo un uomo che finì a terra. Si girò in fretta e sparò un altro colpo verso un lampione e ne colpì un altro, e così un altro ancora, velocemente, e per poco non sbagliava e prendeva un albero. Marshall Mason tentò di difendersi e la colpì con uno strattone; le puntò la pistola contro ma lei lo fece cadere a terra con uno sgambetto e lo colpì a un fianco con un calcio. Un uomo con la pistola sbucò alla sua destra all'ultimo e, per girarsi e colpirlo, non badò a Marshall Mason, che riprese la sua pistola e gliela puntò contro di nuovo. Sparò. Ma anche qualcun altro. Root cadde a terra e lo stesso la pistola dell'avversario, intanto che una macchia scura sbucava fuori all'improvviso dalle vie della festa e si gettava su Mason, afferrandolo al collo. Lui cercò di dimenarsi e buttò Shaw sull'erba, così lei riprese la sua pistola e sparò a un altro, a un altro ancora, finché tutti batterono in ritirata. Mirò all'uomo pelato ma era già lontano e non aveva tempo da perdere, preferendo aiutare Root.

Rientrò a casa reggendola su di lei. Il fianco aveva perso molto sangue durante la corsa in auto, e sicuramente il proprietario non ne sarebbe stato felice, ma non aveva colpito nessun organo vitale. Root si sdraiò sul letto, Bear salì e si sdraiò accanto a lei come se sapesse e Shaw portò il kit di pronto soccorso, rimproverandosi di averla persa nella folla, alla festa.

Root la fissava con attenzione mentre lavorava con estrema precisione per estrarle il proiettile.

L'aveva seguita. Aveva finto di dormire e poi l'aveva seguita.

«Cosa sta succedendo?», le chiese finalmente, gettando il proiettile in un contenitore, prendendo dell'alcol: ne bevve un sorso e poi gliene gettò un po' sulla ferita, per aiutarla a cicatrizzare. Root strinse i denti ma non perse il sorriso. «Potevi farti uccidere». Shaw ripensò al sangue che perdeva sul sedile dell'auto e strinse gli occhi, ricordando che l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista, prima di sapere della sua morte, stava salendo su un'automobile simile a quella, con Harold. Ma lei non era morta, allora. Non era morta.

«Quegli uomini sono stati pagati per trovarmi e uccidermi», confessò, «La Macchina mi aveva messa in guardia. Volevo trovarli prima che trovassero me, ma a quanto pare era una trappola».

Shaw non mosse nemmeno un muscolo facciale, come se sapere di Root che era ancora in contatto con la Macchina non la sorprendesse affatto. «Perché non mi hai detto niente?».

«Perché hai bisogno di riposo».

« _Root_ », la richiamò, guardandola in faccia, «La verità».

Lei roteò gli occhi. «Non voglio perderti di nuovo, Sameen», scosse la testa, «Per mesi ti hanno trattenuta lontano da me e non sapevo se eri morta o se eri viva, cercando-», si fermò un secondo; tentò di trattenere il sorriso ma le venne difficile con gli occhi lucidi, così formò una smorfia con la bocca, «cercando un modo per andare avanti, per non impazzire… E adesso che sei qui, farei di tutto per tenerti al sicuro». Shaw la fissava senza dire una parola. «Dovevamo andare avanti, dovevamo costruirci una nuova vita e non volevo in alcun modo che tu tornassi a rischiarla là fuori, in special modo per me».

«Sei un'egoista. Non puoi decidere per me quello che devo fare».

Lei rise, con le lacrime che le rigavano il viso. Alzò una mano e le carezzò una guancia, scorgendo un luccichio negli occhi di Shaw. Stava per dire qualcosa ma l'altra la fermò, avvicinandosi: le prese il viso e la baciò. Piano, le portò via un labbro. La lasciò andare solo quando si accorse che si stava lamentando troppo dal dolore. Root allungò le braccia per farla avvicinare e Shaw si appoggiò su una spalla, portando una mano vicino alla ferita, senza premere né accarezzare, perché avrebbe potuto farle male.

«Sono rotta, Sam», confidò a un certo punto, nel silenzio.

Shaw la guardò con la coda dell'occhio, cercando di capire cosa volesse dire.

«Quando mi sono risvegliata dalla morte, non mi ero resa conto subito del danno che mi ha causato stare sotto farmaci per così tanto tempo. Mi sono dovuta staccare l'impianto cocleare perché mi dava problemi, ma adesso anche l'altro orecchio ha difficoltà ad ascoltare la Macchina». Il suo viso si ricoprì di nuovo di lacrime, riuscendo di nuovo a sorridere. Marguerite Yves, pensò. L'alias che usò quando aveva solo diciotto anni. «Se ci penso, è buffo perché fin da quando ero ragazzina ho sempre preferito le macchine alle persone e parlare con la Macchina, per me, era un sogno che si avverava. Era più di quanto mai avessi potuto sperare per la mia vita. Ma un giorno ho inscenato la mia morte per proteggere i miei amici. E te», la guardò, «Ho preferito le persone e, facendo quella scelta, ho messo a rischio la mia connessione con la Macchina».

Shaw sorrise, infine. Era così bello vederle fare quel sorriso, per Root. «Io sono stata ritenuta inadatta a diventare medico per scarsità di empatia. Le persone non sono mai state il mio forte. Eppure sono qui, adesso».

Root sorrise a sua volta. «Siamo proprio fatte l'una per l'altra, Sameen. Finalmente lo hai capito. Era destino che ci incontrassimo».

Shaw la baciò di nuovo e Root ricambiò, trattenendo il dolore. Quello poteva aspettare.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sabato con il capitolo 3: _Chi l'avrebbe mai detto_.


	3. Capitolo tre. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto

 

 

«Sarah è così forte… È molto talentuosa ed è sempre un piacere lavorare con lei. Siamo entrambe molto felici e grate di prendere parte insieme a questa nuova opportunità e che-», si fermò il tempo di mordersi un labbro e sorridere di nuovo, «possiamo riprendere da dove avevamo lasciato la storia d'amore fra Root e Shaw».

«Un'altra domanda, Amy», disse l'intervistatore dietro la telecamera: «Eri soddisfatta di come si era concluso _Person of Interest_ per il tuo personaggio? Hai sempre creduto in questo progetto o credevi di aver terminato con Root?».

Lei guardò in alto, cercando le parole. «Credevo di aver terminato con Root… sì», annuì, «Ma speravo non fosse così per sempre», scoppiò a ridere, portandosi una mano sul viso. Era diventata rossa. «Ho creduto in questo progetto ma avevo paura non si realizzasse… Sentivo di avere ancora molto da raccontare su di lei, con lei, al suo fianco. Soprattutto nella sua relazione con Shaw che si era come fermata», sorrise, gesticolando, «bloccata quando proprio si erano appena ritrovate! Per poi separarsi ancora».

«È un po' triste».

«Sì», annuì, stringendo le labbra, «Era un po' triste».

 

«Amy è un'attrice straordinaria! Siamo molto amiche e non vedevo l'ora di lavorare di nuovo con lei! Penso che questa sia un'opportunità più unica che rara. Ci stanno dando altro spazio per interpretare personaggi che amiamo e che si sono visti troncare un futuro, dopo un passato di ingiustizie…», prese fiato, accennando un sorriso, «Credo che Shaw e Root possano ancora raccontare tanto e che più che mai adesso possano farlo al meglio, in uno show completamente dedicato a loro». Si fermò, spostando i suoi capelli da un lato. «Root era morta e Shaw era appena tornata dopo aver passato dei mesi a sognare di loro due, nelle simulazioni… Non era giusto! All'inizio, Shaw non era ancora convinta si trattasse della realtà, non poteva credere a quello che stava succedendo e da un momento all'altro pensava di potersi risvegliare su quel letto ma una parte di lei sapeva, sapeva che era diverso, e ci stava male. Si erano appena ritrovate e», scosse la testa, ripassandosi una mano sui capelli, «Era come se aver salvato Root in settemila simulazioni non avesse contato niente perché lei era destinata ad altro quando in quattro anni di _PoI_ il suo personaggio era cambiato, cresciuto», deglutì, «Sono felice che Shaw e Root possano avere un'altra occasione».

«Mi pare di capire…», esclamò l'intervistatore e Sarah annuì, aspettando, «che non sei, o eri soddisfatta di come sia finito _Person of Interest_ per il tuo personaggio».

Lei per poco non lo bloccò, accennando un sorriso, guardando altrove: « _Person of Interest_ era uno show basato su Harold e la Macchina, mentre Shaw e Root erano personaggi creati con uno scopo ben preciso, importanti, ma sempre di fondo. Harold e la Macchina hanno avuto una fine forse più…», inclinò la testa, giocando con i capelli, «completa?! La Macchina è stata liberata grazie al sacrificio di Root e, sempre per lei, Harold è sopravvissuto, aiutato da Reese, Shaw e Fusco. E ha potuto avere il suo lieto fine. Non era possibile averlo per Shaw perché sarebbe stato con Root».

«Hai sempre creduto nel progetto sullo spinoff o sapevi di aver finito con Shaw?», domandò ancora l'intervistatore.

«No», rise, «Credevo assolutamente di aver finito», annuì, «Non credevo davvero sarebbero riusciti a ottenere uno spinoff, era fuori discussione! È ancora tutto così strano… Ma è successo davvero?», chiese alla telecamera, ridendo.

L'intervistatore rise con lei e il cameraman gli diede l'okay. «Va bene, Sarah, grazie per essere stata qui con noi! Spero che lo spinoff, di cui ancora non abbiamo un titolo, vada a gonfie vele».

Lei sperò lo stesso e salutò la telecamera muovendo le mani, inviando poi un bacio. A riprese finite, l'intervistatore le diede le congratulazioni, poi Sarah uscì, richiudendo la porta alle spalle. Nel salottino davanti c'era un piccolo tavolino con dei dolcetti e intravide Amy assaggiarne uno, mentre l'aspettava.

Appena la vide venire verso di lei, Amy sorrise con una guancia gonfia e una mano davanti, facendole cenno di avvicinarsi. Ingoiò, prima di parlare. «Devi assolutamente assaggiarli, sono buonissimi! Hanno detto che possiamo mangiarli anche tutti», le fece presente, prendendo un altro dolcetto con la mano già sporca di zucchero a velo. Glielo avvicinò e Sarah aprì la bocca; con un morso lo prese quasi tutto.

«Oddio», chiuse gli occhi, assaporando, «È la fine del mondo». Amy le avvicinò anche il resto e Sarah si lasciò imboccare di nuovo. La prima iniziò a ridere, cercando un fazzolettino di carta, e Sarah si avvicinò allo specchio, scoprendo di avere il naso sporco di zucchero a velo. Rise anche lei, con la bocca piena, ma, invece di pulirsi, passò un dito sul vassoio e si accostò all'altra, sporcandole il naso.

Risero insieme con il rischio di ingozzarsi, riempendosi le dita di zucchero, fino a quando non furono interrotte da un finto colpo di tosse ed entrambe si girarono, scoprendo all'ingresso un uomo alto e grosso con un pass come il loro sotto la spalla sinistra. Sarah si accese e Amy si ripulì con il fazzolettino, abbassando lo sguardo.

«Ho interrotto qualcosa?».

«Steve», urlò Sarah, correndogli incontro. Probabilmente gli sarebbe saltata addosso se non avesse avuto la minigonna. Si apprese intorno al collo di lui, intanto che la circondava con le braccia e la baciava sui capelli, fino a quando lei non si spostò un poco e si baciarono sulla bocca. «Cosa ci fai qui?».

«Sono al secondo piano con il cast, abbiamo un servizio fotografico. Non ti ho detto niente per farti una sorpresa», rise, baciandola di nuovo, «Mi hanno detto che eravate qui». Finalmente alzò la testa e fece un cenno a Amy, salutandola.

Lei sorrise, afferrando un altro dolcetto. «Prendine uno, sono buonissimi».

«Sì», esclamò anche Sarah, prendendo per mano suo marito per farlo avvicinare, «Devi assaggiarli». Guardò Amy e lei ricambiò, prima che si allontanasse verso un altro tavolino per controllare il suo cellulare, con il dolcetto fra le dita. Lui la interruppe dicendo che non ne voleva e allora lei si fermò.

«Devo tornare giù, non ho molto tempo», la baciò ancora. «E i bambini?».

«Ieri hanno chiesto di te, ma erano stanchi e ho mandato tutti a letto presto; stasera te li passo per telefono».

Le chiese ancora quanto tempo avesse prima di ritornare sul set e poi se aveva finito, così si baciarono di nuovo, più a lungo, prima di lasciarla andare e salutarla con un altro abbraccio. «Ciao, Amy», salutò.

Lei gli fece la mano, sorridendo, alzando un attimo gli occhi dallo schermo del telefono.

Sarah lo accompagnò fino all'ascensore. «Non me lo aspettavo proprio», rise, tornando all'interno del salottino. «Cosa guardi?», domandò poi, avvicinandosi.

«Jackson e Ava ieri sera hanno fatto un castello di carte e sono riuscita a fare un video», rise, mostrandoglielo. I bambini presentavano con orgoglio alla telecamera il proprio castello ma uno spostamento d'aria ne fece tremare una e in meno di un secondo cadde tutto a terra. In un primo momento Amy rise, poi cercò di consolare i figli disperati.

«Ma quanto sono cresciuti», commentò Sarah, «Jackson è diventato altissimo».

«Sta crescendo in fretta».

«Diventerà alto come la madre». Amy sorrise, vedendola tirare fuori dalla borsetta anche il suo cellulare. «Ecco i miei mostriciattoli», disse, passandole il cellulare, «Mi sa che è da tanto che non li vedi».

Amy sorrise, vedendo quei bimbi paciocconi che camminavano stretti alle mani del fratello maggiore. «Non ci credo, camminano già».

«Oh, se non ci stai attenta lo fanno anche talmente in fretta che spariscono», rise, «Non ci si può distrarre, credimi. Vieni a casa, stasera: li vedrai con i tuoi occhi».

Amy si perse con lo sguardo per un momento, guardando dietro Sarah di sfuggita, trattenendo un sorriso incerto, fino a scuotere la testa. «Meglio di no».

Sarah stava per insistere ma decise di lasciar perdere e accettare il rifiuto. Sapeva cosa stava succedendo: anche se non ne parlavano, entrambe stavano ancora pensando a ciò che era accaduto nella roulotte. Al di là dello sbaglio, pensava che le cose sarebbero potute tornare a essere quelle di prima, ma forse Amy non la pensava ancora in quel modo. Non era frutto della sua immaginazione, Amy aveva una cotta per lei, ne aveva avuto la certezza, e pensare che aveva rischiato spesso il litigio con Steve che era pronto a giurare lo stesso, reputandolo solo geloso. Se Amy pensava che stare lontana da lei a parte nel lavoro l'avrebbe aiutata a staccarsi da quel pensiero, allora non poteva fare altro che acconsentire e non ostacolarla.

«Chi l'avrebbe mai detto…», sussurrò per sé.

«Cosa?»,

«Nulla, pensavo a voce». Riflettendoci, per una volta Steve aveva ragione. E non lo avrebbe mai saputo.

 

                                                                                   

 

Ricordò che ci aveva messo un po' a farsi piacere quel nome: Marguerite Yves. Si era già abituata a cambiare identità spesso, ma quello specifico nome rappresentava una svolta per la sua carriera, e ogni volta che qualcuno la chiamava sentiva un brivido di freddo, anche se cercava di nasconderlo. Nonostante avesse già avuto modo di testare le sue abilità, quella era la prima volta che faceva una cosa del genere a pagamento e una parte di lei temeva di sbagliare. Come se quello sarebbe potuto essere l'unico vero errore.

Era ancora una ragazzina, appena diciotto anni ma, per la nuova carta d'identità, Marguerite ne aveva già ventuno anche se non li dimostrava. Si era fatta assumere come segretaria in un reparto ospedaliero: il suo compito era ufficialmente quello di ricevere le chiamate e segnare gli appuntamenti, ma in realtà doveva essere pagata per uccidere Gustavo Portes, un ragazzo emigrato dal Brasile addetto alle pulizie. Doveva essere un lavoro facile e veloce: restare fino a tardi una notte in cui lui era di turno per sistemare dei fascicoli, coglierlo di sorpresa e togliere dalla borsetta la sua pistola. Sparargli alla testa e andarsene. Si sarebbe ripresentata il mattina dopo per assicurarsi che il cadavere fosse stato trovato e, poi, si sarebbe fatta licenziare perché tragicamente scossa. Nessuno avrebbe sospettato della ragazzina dal viso innocente da angelo e, se mai qualcuno avesse provato a farlo davvero, in ogni caso non avrebbe trovato niente perché la Marguerite Yves che sarebbero andati a cercare non era altro se non un cumulo di dati senza storia depositati su internet. Sarebbe diventata un fantasma, un'idea, fino alla prossima identità.

Era la prima volta che doveva uccidere qualcuno di persona e la tentazione di farlo fare ad altri era forte, se non che il committente aveva chiesto un omicidio pulito e non doveva creare caos, così decise che ci avrebbe pensato da sola. Ma Samantha Groves, che ancora non era Root, di tutto si aspettava ma non che all'ultimo provasse paura.

Si era sistemata i capelli lisci dietro la coroncina, guardandosi allo specchietto portatile, e poi aveva spento la sua postazione, richiudendo tutto con le chiavi del reparto. Aveva rimesso lo specchietto in borsa e toccato la pistola al suo interno. Entrando di turno, quel ragazzo l'aveva salutata e poi si era sistemato le cuffie per ascoltare la musica; lo aveva trovato assorto in un corridoio, lavando il pavimento. Le camere erano tutte chiuse, non c'era nessuno al secondo piano, e la pistola aveva il silenziatore già pronto. Si era posizionata dietro di lui, a pochi metri, e aveva preso la pistola dalla borsa, puntandogliela alla nuca. Lui dondolava con lento ritmo, ignaro di ciò che poteva capitargli di lì a poco. Samantha Groves stava tremando e la pistola con lei. Poi un colpo di tosse improvviso, lontano, e le era parso di ingoiare il suo cuore, riponendo la pistola in borsetta e andandosene.

Il committente non l'aveva presa molto bene, chiedendo esplicitamente per email la testa del ragazzo entro tre giorni. Era giovane e forse ancora inesperta, ma non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di farla sentire debole o inadeguata, così aveva deciso di prendere qualche precauzione. Del suo committente sapeva solo che doveva essere molto ricco e che si firmava con _L.P._. Aveva pagato metà di quanto pattuito subito, ventimila dollari. Entrando in rete, era passata dalla sua email al suo conto bancario in fretta, avendo accesso a ogni suo dato. Si chiamava Philip Lars ed era nientemeno che il direttore di una catena di ospedali, compreso quello dove era andata a lavorare. Si era domandata perché un direttore di ospedale avrebbe voluto pagare qualcuno per uccidere un ragazzo delle pulizie mentre, con qualche trucco, accedeva ai suoi soldi e si assicurava una cospicua ricompensa extra per quando sarebbe sparita.

Il giorno dopo, il direttore l'aveva incitata a fare la sua mossa, chiedendole se avesse cambiato idea, minacciandola, dicendo che avrebbe raccontato tutto alla polizia inventandosi una storia, se non era una codarda. Lui non sapeva chi si celava dietro quell'email, non sapeva che il killer si nascondeva in quella piccola nuova segretaria che, per essere stata ripresa un po' troppo, aveva deciso di dargli una lezione. Aveva visto il ragazzo delle pulizie entrare nell'ospedale di giorno, senza camice, e l'aveva seguito. L'idea le era balenata proprio in quel momento. Lo aveva visto in compagnia di una ragazza ma non si era lasciata intimidire, quella volta. Il committente l'aveva spronata a fare presto e lei voleva abbandonare l'identità di Marguerite Yves il prima possibile; Philip Lars doveva pagare la sua strafottenza.

Aveva puntato la pistola alla schiena del ragazzo e aveva spinto entrambi a prendere l'ascensore fino all'ultimo piano, diretti all'ufficio del direttore. Lei sapeva che lui era lì. Una volta arrivati, li aveva fatti entrare e l'uomo era sobbalzato dalla sua sedia, chiedendo spiegazioni.

«Ventimila prima e ventimila dopo», Samantha Groves ripeté le parole che lui le aveva scritto per email e gli mostrò la pistola, puntandogliela contro.

Lui era impallidito.

«Papà, di cosa parla? Chi è questa pazza?», aveva gridato la ragazza. Il ragazzo si era messo a farle scudo per proteggerla; non poteva certo sapere di essere il bersaglio.

« _Marguerite Yves?_ »: Philip Lars aveva sussurrato quel nome con così tanta incredulità da darle fastidio.

Samantha Groves cambiò obiettivo e puntando la pistola al petto del giovane premette il grilletto due volte senza pensarci. Lo aveva visto accasciarsi sulla ragazza, ormai in lacrime. La Samantha Groves diciottenne aveva sentito il suo cuore in gola, che era asciutta, e aveva guardato quel corpo crollare a terra senza vita. Ed era stata lei a farlo. Troppo distratta per non accorgersi subito che Philip Lars aveva nascosto una mano dietro la scrivania e aveva tirato fuori una pistola. Schivò il primo colpo per un soffio e nell'istinto aveva reagito, sparando a sua volta, ferendolo alla spalla. Tre guardie dell'ospedale erano accorse a poco da lì sentendo lo sparo della pistola senza silenziatore di Lars e per colpirla avevano sparato anche loro. Samantha Groves si era nascosta dietro lo schienale di una poltrona e dopo era corsa fuori facendosi scudo con la pistola, sparando ancora. Immaginava avrebbe avuto la polizia alle calcagna, invece aveva nascosto la pistola nella borsetta e se n'era andata come nulla fosse, mentre tutto l'ospedale si era accalcato per paura degli spari.

Allora non sapeva che la polizia non l'aveva inseguita solo per ordine diretto di Lars che, prima della killer, doveva pensare alla sua bambina, lì, stesa a terra esanime accanto al cadavere ancora fresco del suo fidanzato che lui voleva morto. Era stata colpita da un proiettile vagante ed era stato fatale.

Samantha Groves si era fatta accreditare il denaro dal conto bancario di Lars ed era sparita, con solo qualche graffio e tanta paura. Forse l'uomo aveva pensato sarebbe stato facile ritrovarla, chi l'avrebbe mai detto che era solo una ragazzina, ma ogni suo dato era scomparso da internet e Marguerite Yves non esisteva.

Lei ce l'aveva fatta. O così fino a quel momento aveva creduto.

 

Shaw era stata a sentirla raccontare quella storia con attenzione, rimanendo impassibile per gran parte del tempo, fino a quel sorriso. «Quindi, da ragazzina… eri stronza come adesso».

Root roteò gli occhi, pur non nascondendo un sorriso malizioso. «Solo molto più impreparata», sventolò la mitraglietta che aveva in mano, sistemandola dentro un borsone.

Anche Shaw ne prese una, assicurandosi che ci fosse la sicura e mettendola al suo interno, in mezzo alle altre. «Sei certa che non possiamo portarci dietro tutta questa roba? Potrebbe tornarci utile».

«Potrebbe, ma se la facciamo viaggiare con noi stiamo scomode… Ci prendiamo il necessario», le fece notare, infilando dentro anche due fucili. «Invece… queste bellezze ci aspetteranno dentro un box che viaggerà quando saprò dove saremo e ci saranno più utili». Scorse Shaw annuire. «Mi spiace se dobbiamo rimandare la nostra vita normale e tranquilla a quando avremo trovato Lars».

Lei alzò la testa, guardandola in faccia. «A me no. Un po' di divertimento».

Root le sorrise.

 

                                                                                      

 

Erano pronte per partire, Marshall Mason le avrebbe trovate se fossero rimaste ancora nel vecchio appartamento di Root. Amy cambiò pagina, interessandosi. Purtroppo, dopo quello che stava leggendo, aveva ancora il copione di un solo altro episodio e poi avrebbe dovuto aspettare per sapere cosa sarebbe successo. Lo spinoff era stato accettato con una prima stagione di dodici episodi e stavano ancora lavorando sulla scrittura. Interessante era il punto in cui Root e Shaw, discutendo su Marshall Mason, si erano accorte che il nome non era altro che un anagramma.

 

_Shaw: c'è qualcosa che non mi è chiara su questo tizio. L'hotel era stato registrato a suo nome, ma alla fine non era lui a soggiornare ed era solo._

 

_Root: sembra come… In effetti, quando ci siamo ritrovati a faccia a faccia non ha confermato quando l'ho chiamato Marshall Mason. Mi era sembrato chiaro fosse lui, ma mi sono sbagliata._

 

_Root aveva scritto il nome in un quaderno e l'aveva osservato per un po', girandosi verso Shaw._

 

_Shaw: è un anagramma!_

 

_Root: ci hanno prese in giro._

 

Dividendo le lettere di quel nome avevano ottenuto Mona Shalm Lars, la figlia di Philip Lars morta nella sparatoria di quel giorno. Marshall Mason non era una persona ma un'operazione che profumava di vendetta. Stava per scrivere un messaggio sul telefono a Sarah per chiederle fin dove aveva letto la sceneggiatura quando si fermò con quello in mano, nascondendoselo poi su un fianco, sul divano su cui era sdraiata. Aveva rifiutato di andare da lei, che figura ci avrebbe fatto a cercarla ora? Oh, non che cambiasse qualcosa con Sarah, pensando che in ogni caso doveva aver capito il perché del suo rifiuto. Temeva sarebbe stato così palese anche con suo marito e ringraziava che non avessero l'abitudine di videochiamarsi. James le aveva sempre ripetuto che per lui era come un libro aperto e in quel momento si preoccupava di esserlo davvero. Amava James. Amava ciò che insieme avevano costruito, amava i loro splendidi bambini, amava ciò che avevano insieme e condividevano, amava ciò che avevano in comune e ogni tanto anche ciò che non avevano in comune, amava come si sentiva in sua compagnia e amava esserlo. Amava davvero tutto di lui. E allora non capiva perché dovesse provare quelle cose e pensare ciò che non doveva pensare. A volte l'amore di Root per Shaw le era sembrato così vero da sfociare nella realtà, ma quello era esagerato. Stava andando al di là della finzione, dello scherzo, del gioco. Al di là di tut- il telefono vibrò. Lo riprese e la foto dei gemellini di Sarah che mangiavano una merendina con le manine e la bocca completamente sporche di cacao la fece ridere. Non fece in tempo a salvarla che le arrivò un'altra foto: stavolta, in compagnia di Violet e Knox c'erano sia Sarah che William, il primogenito, tutti sporchi di cacao mentre facevano le linguacce. Rise più forte, accorgendosi di amare anche Sarah. Amava anche Sarah. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercoledì il prossimo capitolo: _Cambiamento_.


	4. Capitolo quattro. Cambiamento

 

 

Il cambiamento fa sempre paura, eppure mai niente resta per sempre com'è. È questione di solo un secondo e noi non siamo già più quelli che eravamo un secondo prima, ma non ce ne rendiamo conto. Quello che c'era prima non è detto che resti poi. Le persone crescono e diventano altre. Le situazioni mutano con noi. La vita cambia per noi.

E così, mentre Root, il cane Bear con Shaw alla guida di una macchina iniziavano un viaggio per incontrare il passato, Amy pensava al suo futuro con James e i loro figli. Con una foto di Sarah e dei suoi figli davanti. Sarah, dal canto suo, era convinta di sapere già tutto ciò che c'era da sapere, rinnegando che qualcosa era cambiato, che lei era cambiata, convinta di non aver bisogno di rivedere la sua vita da un punto di vista diverso perché la sua vita era proprio così come la voleva.

 

                                                                                    

 

Benvenuti ad _Anemone Valley_! Era bastato il nome a far entrare i brividi a Shaw, le case a schiera con i loro cortili e i cancelli bianchi, il silenzio del pomeriggio e gli uccellini che cinguettavano erano decisamente troppo.

«Questo posto sembra una cartolina… Ripetimi cosa ci facciamo qui», sussurrò.

«Calmati, Sameen, siamo qui solo di passaggio. Stando qui rallenteremo i Marshall Mason, e la Macchina ci ha dato un compito: abbiamo un numero».

Finse una risata sarcastica: «Non avevamo finito con i numeri?».

«Abbiamo finito», prese una pausa, «Maaa considerando che siamo qui…».

«Ho capito! Abbiamo finito ma è una di quelle cose che non finiscono mai…», brontolò a bassa voce, per sé. «Comunque mi stupisce un po': un numero qui? Senti, ti avverto: se la vittima è una donna di mezza età che sta per venire strozzata da un'altra donna di mezza età perché non concordano sulla recensione di un libro al club del libro, ci vai tu… O finirei per ammazzarle io entrambe».

Parcheggiarono nel vialetto e Root rimarcò che sarebbero rimaste in quella casa ad Anemone Valley per un massimo di una settimana, ma per Shaw, impegnata a portare dentro i bagagli, una settimana sembrava già passata. La casa non era grandissima ma a Bear sembrava piacere molto, mettendosi a correre fra l'esterno e l'interno. Cominciarono a sistemare pc e qualche pistola nascosta per casa che suonò il campanello. Si scambiarono uno sguardo ed entrambe si armarono, avvicinandosi all'ingresso, quando videro un bimbo all'uscio dalla porta socchiusa allora le nascosero, aprendo. Una donna con il bimbo piccolo accanto porgeva loro un fagotto avvolto in un vassoio e le guardava estasiata, con il sorriso sulle labbra.

«Benvenute ad Anemone Valley», esordì, mostrando i denti bianchissimi. Spinse il fagotto e Root lo prese con sé, sorridendo e ringraziando. «Oh, sono così felice di conoscervi! Appena ho saputo che finalmente la vecchia casa degli Harrison era stata acquistata non ho chiuso occhio e vi ho fatto una crostata! Spero la gradiate! Ah, sì, io sono Melany Backary e lui è mio figlio Jack», proseguì senza riprendere fiato, abbracciando il bimbo che, timido, si nascondeva dietro la sua gonna. «Abitiamo davanti a voi! Mi sono fatta dire chi siete dall'agente immobiliare che ieri è passato a togliere il cartello “vendesi”, quindi non preoccupatevi, non avete bisogno di presentarvi, so già tutto su di voi».

Le due si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa.

«Magari ad alcune famiglie farà strano avere una coppia lesbica nel quartiere, ma non a me, potete starne certe», rise, guardando prima una e poi l'altra. «E, per qualsiasi cosa, sarò a vostra disposizione! Ma allora, ditemi un po' di voi, sto parlando solo io».

«Ma no…», mormorò Shaw.

«Siete sposate? State già pensando di avere dei bambini?».

Shaw spalancò gli occhi e stava per rispondere con sarcasmo, quando Root iniziò per prima, ridendo: «Oh, magari! Ci piacerebbe».

«No», tuonò quasi sulla sua voce.

La vicina guardò prima Shaw e poi Root, scoppiando a ridere insieme alla seconda.

«Ci stiamo ancora pensando…», allungò una mano, accarezzando un braccio di Shaw, che aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. «Sai, si tira indietro, ma la mia Lena è così capace con i bambini».

Shaw corrugò le sopracciglia, abbassando lo sguardo e scoprendo che il bimbo la fissava. In quel momento passò Bear per entrare in casa e Melany Backary per poco non saltò, prendendo Jack per le spalle e allontanandolo. «Ecco, lui è il nostro bambino», Shaw prese il cane e lo abbracciò con fierezza, mentre la vicina la guardava stizzita e Root scuoteva la testa.

A quanto sembrava, erano arrivate ad Anemone Valley nella settimana giusta: la sera dopo avrebbero festeggiato la patrona e tutto il paese si sarebbe riversato in piazza, con palloncini, stelle filanti, fuochi d'artificio, giochi e banchetti stuzzicanti. Melany Backary aveva promesso alle due che avrebbe fatto conoscere loro un po' tutto il paese in quell'occasione e non che sembrasse divertente, ma potevano cogliere l'occasione per tenere d'occhio il loro numero.

«Abbiamo appena conosciuto il nostro numero», sorrise Root, infatti, mettendo la crostata in frigo, senza neppure aprirla. Si appoggiò a un mobile della cucina e aspettò di avere l'attenzione di Shaw.

«Lo sapevo… mi toccherà uccidere due donne al club del libro», la sentì borbottare.

«Non Melany. Il bambino: Jack Backary è il nostro numero».

Shaw spalancò la bocca dalla sorpresa, ma poi scrollò di spalle. «Almeno sappiamo che non è il carnefice. Ma chi farebbe del male a un bambino?».

«Ci sto lavorando. A parte il suo certificato di nascita e qualche visita medica, non si trova altro su di lui».

Shaw si avvicinò piano, mentre l'altra la fissava. «La Macchina che dice?».

Root strinse le labbra, vagamente infastidita. «Non lo so. Non sono riuscita a sentirla e non mi vuole chiamare».

«Può chiamare me».

Shaw era tanto vicina che Root allungò la schiena per appiattirsi meglio sul mobile della cucina, aspettandola. Le venne da sorridere ad averla quasi su di lei. «Lo sai», scosse la testa, «Ti ha detto addio, non ti chiamerà più».

«Ha ancora la tua voce?», le chiese a un certo punto.

«No. Era solo un prestito». Alzò la mano destra e stava per accarezzarla e poi baciarla, quando Shaw si spostò all'improvviso, senza neppure guardarla. La vide aprire il frigo e prendere la crostata, svolgendola dalla carta stagnola. «La mangi davvero?».

«È cibo, no?». Si sedette davanti al tavolo e si tagliò una fetta con le mani, iniziando a mangiare, lanciando dei pezzi a Bear che li acchiappava al volo.

Root scosse la testa e le arrivò accanto, pizzicandole una guancia.

Con la bocca piena, Shaw alzò gli occhi al soffitto e poi accennò un sorriso, seguendola con lo sguardo mentre si allontanava.

 

                                                                                      

 

Scoppiò a ridere, con le briciole della crostata che le cadevano dalle labbra. Amy rise a sua volta, poco dopo, tornando indietro.

«Piccola pausa», gridò qualcuno in fondo e lo staff abbandonò tutto ciò che aveva fra le mani, riempendo una zona della casa. Il produttore Mark Hadford si avvicinò e prese un pezzo della crostata, sbriciolando sulla sua folta barba. Guardò le due con fierezza, che erano ai lati opposti del tavolo.

«Fantastiche», borbottò con la bocca piena, «La chimica che emanate, in special modo quando siete vicine, credo sia la miglior cosa dello show». Le due si guardarono, sorridendosi a vicenda.

Erano passati già due mesi da quando avevano ripreso a lavorare sul set e tra una risata e l'altra sembrava essere tornato tutto com'era un tempo fra loro e Sarah ne era felice. Non che non ne fosse lusingata, anche se era difficile da ammettere, ma lavorare al suo fianco sapendo una cosa del genere l'aveva messa un po' sotto pressione quando erano ritornate e non poteva permettersi distrazioni. Non ne avevano più parlato e Amy si comportava come suo solito. Di tanto in tanto, Sarah la sorprendeva a fissarla, ma non era certo una novità e non ci dava peso.

Il piccolo che interpretava Jack le arrivo accanto e Sarah lo prese in braccio quando la madre del bambino, avvicinatasi, le chiese se potesse farle una foto con lui. Ne fecero una con il bambino che le baciava una guancia e, prima di andare, ne approfittò per rubare un pezzo di crostata. Ne prese un altro anche lei e si girò alla ricerca di Amy, ma era scomparsa. Voleva fare una foto con lei da mettere su Instagram. La chiamò e chiese a una ragazza della crew se l'avesse vista. Le indicò l'esterno e, prendendo il suo cellulare dalla sua sedia pieghevole lasciata in soggiorno con quelle del resto del cast, si avvicinò fuori, sentendo la sua voce. Parlava al telefono, sembrava. Non voleva origliare, ma era troppo vicina.

Amy rise. «Hai ragione, sì… Hai sempre ragione», prese una pausa, «Lo sai! Sì, ci sentiamo stanotte, ti chiamo io. Ti amo», rise di nuovo, poi il silenzio.

Sarah cercò di tornare indietro in fretta, più di ogni altra cosa al mondo non avrebbe voluto che la trovasse lì, ma successe: Amy riaprì la porta socchiusa e le sorrise, trovandosela davanti. «Ah, eccoti, ti stavo cercando», le mostrò il cellulare; ormai non aveva importanza. «Ci facciamo una foto per Instagram?».

«Certo».

Era meglio così, si disse più tardi, ripensandoci. Amy amava suo marito esattamente come lei amava Steve e una cotta per lei non lo avrebbe minato in alcun modo. La loro vita stava riprendendo proprio laddove aveva tentato di cambiare, perché era proprio così che doveva andare.

Allora perché le aveva fatto una strana sensazione?

Un gruppo di donne di mezza età entrò in casa e si misero a parlare con gli addetti della crew: dovevano essere le vicine, avevano un copione in mano. Sarah sorrise, scuotendo la testa: Shaw non ne sarà stata felice.

 

Avevano continuato a girare finché non si era fatto buio, fra errori, sviste, scene da rifare, risate e qualche incomprensione sul copione. In veste di Shaw, Sarah si era seduta sul divano e si era messa a guardare la televisione, chiamando Bear che le si era sdraiato accanto. Come Root, anche Amy si era avvicinata, appoggiando la testa sulle gambe piegate dell'altra, cercando al portatile qualcosa che le potesse essere utile con il loro nuovo numero. Sul sito del comune di Anemone Valley erano state depositate le foto dei bambini nel giorno della loro nascita catalogandoli in anni e, guardando la foto di Jack, le era parsa piuttosto strana: il copione diceva che la foto del bimbo era stata tagliata e ritoccata con un programma di grafica. Root aveva salvato la foto e, facendo una breve ricerca, aveva trovato la fonte, constatando che il bimbo sulla foto non era Jack Backary.

«Perché rubare una foto e postarla come se fosse sua?», si era domandata, come da copione.

C'era qualcosa di strano su quella Melany e suo figlio, come se non fossero mai esistiti prima del loro arrivo ad Anemone Valley un annetto prima. Doveva vederci chiaro.

Il giorno dopo, con la luce del sole alta, avevano girato la scena con le vicine di mezza età, che erano andate a trovare le due in compagnia di Melany Backary e il figlioletto. La coppia doveva tenere d'occhio il bambino, constatando quanto non ci fosse nulla di strano in lui.

«E così voi due state insieme?», aveva domandato una delle signore, guardando Shaw dalla testa ai piedi. «Lo sapete che Gesù non vuole?».

«Che strano…», aveva bofonchiato l'altra, masticando il boccone di un panino, «Eppure non me ne ha mai parlato».

La signora l'aveva guardata con la faccia tanto corrucciata da andarsene, lasciando la porta di casa aperta mentre usciva. Jack si era allontanato ed era uscito fuori. Shaw lo aveva seguito. Era questione di un attimo e un uomo si era avvicinato e aveva iniziato a parlare con lui ma, appena vista lei sull'uscio della porta, lo sconosciuto se n'era andato. Lei aveva preso il piccolo per mano e lo aveva riportato dentro.

«Jack!», aveva gridato Melany, prendendolo fra le sue braccia. Doveva essere preoccupata oltre ogni misura e lo aveva dimostrato bene.

«Il bambino stava parlando con un adulto sconosciuto, fuori», aveva detto Shaw a Root, a bassa voce. «Gli ho chiesto chi era… non mi ha risposto».

Lei aveva guardato attentamente entrambi, prima di parlare: «Stasera, alla festa della patrona, non dovremo togliergli occhio di dosso».

«Che qualcuno possa avercela con lei tanto da fare del male al figlio?», aveva accennato Shaw in una risata sarcastica, «Non mi stupirebbe». La voce di Melany infastidiva Shaw anche quando non parlava con lei.

«Dobbiamo scoprirlo».

La festa avrebbe coinvolto l'intero paese e sia Amy che Sarah si erano innamorate di come erano riusciti a sistemare le luci e i colori, le bancarelle, gli abiti che ogni cittadino coinvolto nel progetto indossava, eleganti ma non pomposi. Stavano provando la musica da suonare su un palco con gli addetti ai suoni, intanto che faceva buio; sotto ci sarebbe stata la pista da ballo.

Sarah aveva inquadrato Amy da lontano che parlava con Garrett della crew e si era avvicinata, camminando con sicurezza nonostante avesse i tacchi alti. Fermandosi la chiamò ed entrambi si girarono, restando senza fiato.

«Oh, wow», emise Amy con un filo di voce, sorridendo.

Indossava un abito nero scollato e stretto sulle cosce. Tanto scollato: Garrett non riusciva a guardarla negli occhi.

«È un commento di Amy o è quello che dirà Root in scena?».

«Mh… Entrambe», rispose prontamente Amy, ridendo, «Credo che Root non vedrà l'ora di metterci le mani», rise e così Sarah.

Anche Garrett rise e le due lo guardarono. «Garrett, sai cosa direbbe Shaw in questo momento?».

«Vado, signora Shahi! A dopo», le fece un cenno di saluto, «E comunque complimenti».

Le due risero di nuovo. «E tu non vai a cambiarti?», le chiese, vedendo che stava ancora indossando i jeans del pomeriggio.

«Fra poco».

Sarebbe stata una bella scena e Sarah non vedeva l'ora di girarla. Tutto era in posizione, le luci, le telecamere, i cittadini, Melany Backary e il piccolo Jack, vestito elegante con tanto di farfallino, le altre vicine di mezza età con i loro mariti, mancava solo Root. Sarah ogni tanto si guardava intorno ma Amy non era ancora arrivata. Immaginò stesse ancora parlando al telefono con James. Magari parlavano dei bambini o di quello che stavano girando in questo periodo, scambiandosi suggerimenti e idee. Forse si stavano ripetendo _ti amo_ perché la lontananza cominciava a farsi sentire e dovevano ricordarselo. In ogni caso, li aveva sempre ritenuti una bella coppia, lei e James. Erano usciti tutti e quattro una sera e le erano sembrati così innamorati, così affiatati, così intimi da farle provare imbarazzo. Per fortuna c'era Steve e non aveva dovuto provare a interessarsi ai loro discorsi, quando parlavano a voce bassa, abbracciati, chiusi in quel mondo solo loro. E perché avrebbe dovuto, dopotutto: interromperli solo perché la mettevano in imbarazzo? Sarebbe stato assurdo, comunque. Forse avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi anche lei, ora, prima di iniziare a girare e parlare con Steve almeno cinque minuti, se avesse risposto al cellulare. Avrebbe dovuto. Sì, sarebbe stato meglio e doveva fare in fretta. Mosse appena un piede e sentì dire a tutti che era ora di ripartire, che era arrivata. Allora si girò e, vedendola con quel lungo e stretto vestito, quasi le mancò il fiato. Le risaltava le forme e la facevano sembrare ancora più alta, se non fossero stati abbastanza i tacchi sulle scarpe.

«Accidenti, scusa, la truccatrice era al telefono e ha fatto un po' tardi», disse Amy, sistemandosi un orecchino e lamentandosi che le prudeva.

Sarah deglutì e l'aiutò, abbassandole le mani.

«Grazie».

Si sorrisero e aspettarono il ciak per cominciare.

Krystal, che interpretava Melany, si resse le braccia fingendo di avere i brividi. «Con queste belle giornate di sole mi aspettavo anche una sera un po' più calda, e invece…», guardò il bambino abbracciato al suo vestito, «Per fortuna ho messo la giacchetta a Jack».

Root guardò Shaw con aria maliziosa, prendendole poi la mano. Era così calda. «Ehi, dolcezza», la chiamò, «Che ne dici di un ballo?».

«Io non ballo», sorrise con sforzo, digrignando i denti.

Amy fece ridere Root, guardata da Melany. «Non essere timida», insisté, «Ti vedo un po' stressata e hai bisogno di rilassarti un po'».

Un attimo e Root trascinò Shaw sulla pista da ballo, prendendola per un braccio. L'aveva avvicinata a sé ma lo aveva fatto con un po' troppa forza, mettendosi a ridere e così avevano dovuto rigirare il momento. E di nuovo. Poi si erano messe d'impegno e Amy l'aveva presa con sé, così Sarah si era lasciata trasportare. Avevano dei fotografi vicino, i ragazzi delle luci, quelli dell'audio, le telecamere, ma i paesani intorno a loro che fingevano di ballare davvero e la musica lenta le aveva aiutate a calmarsi. Cosa c'era da calmarsi, poi, Sarah non lo sapeva. Amy amava suo marito, magari la cotta per lei le era passata. Eppure il suo corpo vibrava ancora, di tanto in tanto.

«Melany ha una cicatrice sul braccio destro».

« _Cosa?_ », rispose Sarah, destata all'improvviso dai suoi pensieri.

Amy scoppiò a ridere e presto si ritrovarono a girare la scena per l'ennesima volta.

«Melany ha una cicatrice sul braccio destro», ripeté e Sarah era ritornata a essere Shaw, guardando un punto distante. Secondo il copione, Shaw avrebbe guardato Melany che, inchinata, puliva la bocca del piccolo Jack che si era sporcato di sugo con una pizzetta. Avrebbero girato la scena in un secondo momento.

«Non ce n'eravamo rese conto ieri e stasera perché indossava le maniche lunghe», disse quest'ultima, «Tenta di coprirsela. Hai notato?».

«Non sembra a suo agio», annuì Root, prima di girarsi e guardare Shaw con attenzione, sorridendo con soddisfazione, «Ma non è la sola a esserlo».

Shaw accennò un sorriso, guardandola negli occhi. «Te l'avevo detto che non ballo».

Root le circondò il collo e alzò lo sguardo, lasciando che il viso le si illuminasse delle lucette colorate intorno alla pista da ballo. Shaw doveva fissarla con incanto. Doveva vederla felice. E esserlo anche lei. Nonostante tutto erano insieme ed erano entrambe vive. Però non era solo Shaw quella che la guardava. Era strano, ma quelle luci, quello sguardo, quel quasi sorriso, il suo viso pulito e dolce, quasi più da Amy che da Root, avevano incantato anche Sarah. Era come averla scoperta di nuovo ma come una prima volta, ricordando quando era accaduto davvero: conosceva Amy Acker solo dalla televisione e anche se si erano già viste in passato non avevano mai avuto l'occasione di parlarsi, così quando gliel'avevano presentata, una volta sul set di _Person of Interest_ , era un po' sotto pressione; doveva girare con lei una scena importante proprio per il primo episodio in cui sarebbe apparsa e temeva di fare una brutta figura, ma quando se l'era trovata davanti, le aveva come dato la sensazione di conoscersi da sempre e avevano legato all'istante.

«Sono felice di conoscerti», le aveva detto Amy quel pomeriggio di anni fa.

«Piacere! Sai, mi sembra di averti già incrociata o mi sbaglio?».

«Probabilmente. Magari a un evento».

Le aveva sorriso; era così dolce, tanto diversa dalla Root dei primi tempi, che l'aveva colpita subito e Sarah aveva capito che tutto sarebbe andato a gonfie vele. Allora ancora non sapevano come sarebbero cambiate le cose per i loro personaggi, quello stesso cambiamento che poi le aveva portate fino a lì, quella sera, a ballare o a fingere di farlo non lo sapeva neanche più, l'una davanti all'altra.

Amy era davvero bella. Lo sapeva, se n'era resa conto varie volte, ma in quel momento lo era di più, lo era come non lo era mai stata e lo era più di ogni altra persona sulla Terra. Lo era tanto che, a fissarla, le era venuto da sussultare e lei doveva esserne accorta, poiché la guardò come sorpresa e poi le sorrise. Sapevano cosa dovevano fare adesso e Sarah capì che non era il momento, che non ce l'avrebbe fatta: rise di colpo e Sandra Mollier, la regista, fece fermare tutto.

Lo aveva fatto apposta? Si era chiesta Sarah. Lo aveva fatto apposta per interrompersi? _Oh, no_.

«Tutto bene?», chiese Amy, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla, «Hai fatto un movimento strano, prima».

Sarah annuì, abbassando lo sguardo. Doveva andare a lavarsi la faccia. Adesso.

«Tutto a posto?», domandò anche la regista, «Possiamo riprendere? Andava bene».

«S-Sì! Devo solo… Devo solo andare a risciacquarmi la faccia un attimo», disse Sarah in fretta, cercando di allontanarsi il più possibile da Amy, «Sto attenta al trucco».

La truccatrice la seguì lo stesso.

 _Oh, no_. No. No. Non poteva essere vero, continuava a ripetersi mentre si tamponava il viso rosso, guardandosi allo specchio. Amy era affascinante, bella, dolce, così adorabile che a volte aveva faticato a trattenersi dall'abbracciarla, ma a tutto c'era un limite. Lei amava Steve. E Amy amava James. Ed era tutto.

La truccatrice le sistemò il viso un attimo e dopo la riaccompagnò sul set. Sarah si rese conto di aver sospirato e non era un buon segno. Le due ripresero la posizione e così si ritrovò di nuovo a guardarla e a immaginare che, di lì a poco, avrebbe dovuto baciarla.

«A cosa pensi?», le domandò come Shaw.

«Che è bellissimo qui. Che è bellissimo stare così», le rispose Root, «E che darei qualunque cosa perché tutto questo non finisse mai».

Shaw piegò la bocca in un sorrisetto dei suoi, scuotendo brevemente la testa. «Allora diamoci qualcosa per cui rendere questo momento immortale». Si avvicinò, dapprima lenta e poi veloce, ma mancò la bocca ed entrambe scoppiarono a ridere.

Il ciak scattò e ricominciarono.

«… questo momento immortale». Si avvicinò ma risero di nuovo tutte e due.

Il ciak scattò e ricominciarono.

«… questo momen- okay, no, non va bene».

Presero un bicchiere d'acqua entrambe, il ciak scattò e ricominciarono.

«… questo momento immortale». Si guardarono e Sarah si avvicinò ma questa volta Amy rise per prima, contagiando l'altra.

Riprovarono altre due volte senza successo, mancavano la bocca e ridevano, così tutti fecero una breve pausa per dare il tempo alle due di riprendere fiato. Mark Hadford si era avvicinato dicendo che, se avessero continuato in quel modo, avrebbero reso davvero quel momento immortale.

«Vi vedo agitate», disse, «Ma tranquillizzatevi, non siete più con la CBS; lo so che dovevate stare attente a ogni vostra mossa, che dovevate coprirvi e fare senza fare… ma qui potete fare», rise, «Potete fare e strafare, renderlo reale senza preoccuparvi di nascondervi. Okay?».

Le aveva lasciate dopo due pacche sulle braccia di entrambe e Amy e Sarah si erano guardate.

«Quante volte ti sei lamentata che dovevamo coprirci davanti alla telecamera?», rise Amy, ritornando sulla pista da ballo.

«Oh, ero abituata con _The L Word_ … per questo».

«Va bene, allora pensa a me come Shane».

Si fermarono. L'una davanti all'altra.

Il ciak scattò e ricominciarono.

 _Come Shane?_ A Sarah veniva da ridere nel pensarci, probabilmente Amy lo aveva detto senza pensarci, una trovata delle sue; ma non poteva permettersi di ridere davvero di nuovo o non sarebbero più riuscite ad andare avanti. «Allora diamoci qualcosa per cui rendere questo momento immortale», si accostò a lei. _Oh, cavolo. Amy non era affatto come Shane_. Spalancò la bocca per accogliere la sua e piano si trovarono. Socchiusero le labbra lentamente, accompagnate dai loro occhi, assaporandosi senza fretta. Sarah e Shaw alzarono la mano destra e la poggiarono su una guancia di Amy e Root. Era una mano che tremava un po', toccandole la guancia e poi i capelli, raccogliendoli dietro l'orecchia. Anche Amy e Root socchiusero le braccia intorno al collo dell'altra e si avvicinarono di più, aprendo la bocca e riprendendo fiato, lasciando che le loro lingue si toccassero, si gustassero con desiderio. Respiravano a fatica, sentendosi, lasciandosi trasportare l'una dall'altra con fervore, socchiudendo le labbra e infine staccandosi piano, guardandosi. Non erano state solo Root e Shaw a baciarsi in quel momento immortale, lo avevano fatto anche Amy e Sarah e i loro occhi spaventati e al contempo sorpresi lo confermavano. Si erano fissate a lungo, forse molto più di quanto era parso agli altri, prima che riuscissero a interromperle.

Mark Hadford e altri avevano applaudito, perfino imbarazzati, ricordando però che il bacio avrebbe dovuto interrompersi, a un certo punto.

 

                                                                                    


 

Shaw le premette sulla guancia sinistra e Root spinse la testa di lei su di sé con le braccia intorno al collo. Non si erano mai baciate così prima d'ora. Ripresero fiato per poco e si unirono di nuovo, finché un urlo spezzò la scena e il loro bacio, voltandosi alla ricerca di Melany Backary: era stata lei a urlare. Accorsero e la ritrovarono singhiozzante che si guardava intorno; anche le signore di mezza età e i loro mariti sembravano piuttosto scossi. Il bambino non c'era.

Root e Shaw si scambiarono un'occhiata complice e quest'ultima tirò fuori dalla borsetta una pistola, caricandola davanti a loro, che urlarono, allontanandosi.

«Non devono essere andati lontani», mormorò Root.

«Vado a sinistra».

Shaw sparì di corsa in mezzo alla folla, togliendosi le scarpe, e lei restò lì per parlare con Melany ma, appena la chiamò, si rese conto che era sparita anche lei. «Dov'è andata Melany?», domandò alle vicine; loro però erano ancora spaventate per la pistola e temevano che anche lei avesse potuto far loro del male, così la ignorarono, iniziando a cercare il piccolo. Root decise di lasciar perdere, vedendo una telecamera di sorveglianza. «Dov'è Jack?», chiese, «Aiutaci a ritrovarlo». La Macchina stava parlando con lei, riusciva a sentirla anche in tutto quel trambusto e senza apparecchio auricolare se si concentrava, fino a risentire quel fischio e si resse la testa.

Shaw vide un uomo sospetto e lo seguì. Quando vide che il bambino era in braccio a lui mirò alle gambe ma sparò una sola volta e tutta la gente alla festa iniziò a urlare e a scappare, impedendole di prendere la mira di nuovo. L'uomo passò Jack a un altro e, non facendosi la stessa premura, cominciò a sparare contro la folla per colpirla. Shaw mise al sicuro due persone in traiettoria e si nascose qualche secondo dietro un cassonetto; quando si rialzò era però troppo tardi e i due uomini e il bambino erano scappati su di un furgone.

Root caricò la pistola e aspettò. Dietro quel parapetto la visuale era libera, illuminata dai lampioni accesi. Il furgoncino sfrecciò velocemente, la strada era deserta, e Root si accertò di aver preso bene la mira. Sparò verso l'autista e, dopo qualche colpo per rompere il vetro, lo ferì al petto, impedendogli di continuare la sua corsa. L'altro uomo uscì dalla vettura e stava per correre ad aprire il portello e prendere il bambino: lo fermò con un colpo alla schiena, così abbassò la pistola. Se la Macchina non l'avesse chiamata non ci sarebbe riuscita, pensò.

Udì in ritardo che qualcuno dietro di lei aveva caricato una pistola, così alzò le mani.

«Chi sei?», domandò Melany Backary con affanno, avvicinandosi con la pistola puntata alla nuca, «Chi siete veramente voi due?».

«Buffo, stavo per farti la stessa domanda», intervenne Shaw, puntandole una pistola a sua volta.

L'altra si vide costretta ad abbassare la sua arma, intanto che Root si girava e sorrideva a Shaw.

 

Riportarono il bambino a casa. Jack aveva un po' di tachicardia ma nel complesso stava bene, dicendo che non conosceva quegli uomini. Fortunatamente, Melany Backary sembrava avere un'idea.

Le fece accomodare sul divano di casa sua ma solo Root prese posto, Shaw preferì restare in piedi. La guardarono con concentrazione, mentre il piccolo era davanti alla tv e ai cartoni animati, con le cuffie nelle orecchie.

«Dov'è la vera madre di Jack?», domandò Root prima che l'altra riuscisse a proferire parola. Shaw guardò con curiosità entrambe, capendo di essersi persa qualcosa.

Melany deglutì, sedendo sulla poltrona, portandosi le mani alle tempie. «È morta», confessò, «Era mia sorella. La mia sorella gemella. Pensavo che nessuno lo avrebbe mai scoperto».

Nessuno a parte la Macchina, pensò Root. Ma di certo non glielo avrebbe detto.

«Gli uomini che hanno cercato di portare via Jack sono stati sicuramente assoldati da suo padre: da quando è nato ci dà la caccia. Pensavo che Anemone Valley sarebbe stato un luogo sicuro, in questi posti non succede mai niente…».

Shaw concordò e finalmente prese posto accanto a Root, interessata a sentire la sua storia.

«Mia sorella è morta dando alla luce Jack. Suo padre è un signore della droga e appena ho saputo che lui avrebbe ottenuto la custodia di mio nipote sono corsa a portarlo via».

«Lo hai rapito», esclamò Shaw.

Melany annuì, con sguardo duro. «Ero una spia, nessuno si era accorto di me quando sono entrata, né quando sono uscita con lui. Ma ho sottovalutato le risorse di quell'uomo e ci sta rendendo la vita un inferno. Non si arrenderà finché non avrà riottenuto Jack. Non posso permetterglielo. Ho cercato di affrontarlo, ma da sola, con lui così piccolo…», si voltò, guardandolo muoversi, cantando a bassa voce una canzoncina dei cartoni animati. «Quando ho visto la pistola ho pensato foste state assoldate anche voi da quell'uomo…», sospirò. «Anche voi delle spie? CIA, FBI?», guardò le due.

«Niente del genere», rispose Root.

«Freelance», aggiunse Shaw.

Melany guardò ancora il bimbo, sorridendo. «Quante cose ho fatto per lui… Ero l'ultima persona a cui io stessa avrei affidato un bambino, ma Jack… appena l'ho visto… Non ci rendiamo conto di come siamo cambiati finché non guardiamo quanto è cambiata la nostra vita. Cambiamo sempre per le persone che amiamo, eh?», guardò le due.

In quel momento, Root si sentì in colpa: dovevano cambiare vita e invece avevano ricominciato ad avere a che fare con i numeri. Shaw sembrava averla capita poiché la fissò per un istante, ma non disse nulla.

 

Avevano dormito con un occhio aperto quella notte, aspettando da un momento all'altro una rappresaglia da parte degli uomini assoldati dal padre di Jack, che non arrivò. Grazie alla sua telefonata con la Macchina, seppur breve, Root era riuscita a risalire alla vita di Melany Backary prima che diventasse Melany Backary e una spia, di cui era difficile reperire materiale. Aveva un altro nome e una gemella, proprio come aveva raccontato. Per il resto, sembrava essere stata brava a far sparire i dati sconvenienti e a ricrearsi una vita, anche se aveva trovato delle falle: decise di sistemargliele e dare una maggiore copertura a lei e a Jack.

La mattina seguente decisero di pranzare insieme a casa di Melany, aspettando l'arrivo dei rapitori. Shaw aveva notato subito, alzandosi dal letto, che intorno alle case passeggiavano dei volti sospetti. Ispezionavano il territorio, probabilmente, poiché dovevano aver capito che Melany non era sola a proteggere il bambino da loro. Forse in una città avrebbero potuto nascondersi meglio, ma in un paese come quello, dove non accadeva mai niente, erano un punto nero su un foglio bianco. Shaw aveva sistemato un fucile dalla finestra della camera da letto e Root non era uscita di casa senza le sue due pistole. Anche Melany aveva la sua sotto un maglioncino, anche se sperava di non doverla usare.

Alla fine, era successo tutto molto in fretta: delle persone avevano circondato la casa e avevano cercato di entrare con la forza; Shaw aveva iniziato a sparare colpendo qualcuno di loro dall'alto e, una volta accorti di lei, avevano iniziato a sparare a loro volta. Sembravano stare particolarmente attenti a dove rivolgevano le loro armi, non dovevano colpire Jack, ma se spronati rispondevano per rabbia.

«Non siete dei professionisti», sussurrò Shaw mentre ricaricava il fucile e prendeva la mira, attenta che gli spari non la colpissero.

Al piano di sotto qualcuno riuscì a entrare e, intanto che Melany nascondeva Jack in un ripostiglio per tenerlo al sicuro, Root sparava agli invasori. Il loro punto forte era sicuramente il numero, così anche loro due si ripararono dietro un tavolo rovesciato e il divano, sparando. Melany sembrava preoccuparsi per dove finivano i proiettili, tutta la casa stava andando distrutta e forse avrebbe dovuto traslocare ancora. Scorsero alcuni uomini andare verso il ripostiglio e tentarono di fermarli, ma gli spari contro di loro erano troppi e non avevano copertura. Shaw scese dal piano superiore e li mise k.o., aprendo la porticina e prendendo il bambino con sé. Vedendo che la donna aveva in braccio il piccolo, gli uomini si distrassero e Root e Melany ne approfittarono per colpirli meglio, davanti a Shaw, che teneva Jack stretto a sé.

Prima che potessero battere in ritirata, riuscirono a trattenere uno degli uomini ferendolo a una gamba, decidendo di porre fine a quella storia una volta per tutte.

«Adesso noi ci facciamo una chiacchierata», gli sorrise Shaw, una volta che Root aveva finito di legarlo contro una sedia.

«Chi diavolo siete?».

«Il tuo peggiore incubo», rispose Root in un sorriso, battendogli una pacca su una spalla.

Sembrava che l'uomo fosse stato pagato per rapire il bambino e uccidere chiunque si mettesse in mezzo, ma non abbastanza da non tradire chi aveva commissionato i servigi suoi e dei suoi amici. Melany strinse Jack contro il suo petto con un po' più forza quando sentì dire dal rapitore che il padre del piccolo era a una sola città di distanza, in un albergo, che aspettava gli riportassero il bambino.

Era ora di entrare in scena: collegata tramite un'auricolare con Root e in compagnia dell'uomo che zoppicava, Shaw entrò nell'albergo con in braccio quello che sembrava il bimbo addormentato, coperto fin sulla testa dalla sua giacchetta. La telecamera di sorveglianza aveva momentaneamente smesso di registrare. I due uomini di guardia davanti alla camera del signore della droga li fecero passare e Shaw sparò a entrambi, con il silenziatore, intanto che il rapitore con lei bussava alla porta usando un codice particolare.

«Finalmente», rise l'uomo, che si spostò per farli entrare. Non si avvicinò neppure per controllare come stesse il piccolo e si sfregò semplicemente le mani dall'emozione. «La strega che ha rapito mio figlio è morta? Dove sono tutti gli altri?». Era cicciotto e con i capelli spettinati.

Il rapitore, impallidito, indietreggiò. Shaw lanciò il bambolotto contro il signore, che si era spaventato, e dopo lo servì con un pugno in pieno volto, entrando nella camera con lui e richiudendo dietro di lei.

 

                                                                                     

 

Portò il rubinetto dalla parte dell'acqua calda al massimo e lasciò che la sentisse sulla pelle, gocciolando lungo le curve del suo corpo, all'interno della doccia della roulotte. Accaldandosi, la pelle bruciava. Sarah si passò le mani sul viso e aspettò di nuovo di avere l'acqua in faccia, respirando a pieni polmoni, ripassandosele di nuovo. Non poteva fare a meno di pensare a ciò che era successo. Non era neppure riuscita a parlare con Steve al telefono e aveva finto di non sentirlo suonare. Lo avrebbe richiamato più tardi, pensava, quando ne sarebbe stata in grado. Uscì e si coprì con l'accappatoio, poi si nascose il viso con le maniche ed emise un grido sommesso, lasciandosi andare solo quando era pronta a riprendere aria, sventolandosi. Uscì dal bagnetto e richiuse la porta a scomparsa, decidendo di prendersi qualcosa da bere dal frigo. Il copione era aperto, sul divano: nella camera d'albergo del signore della droga, Shaw aveva trovato una fotografia di Root accompagnata da indicazioni su di lei. E una taglia.

Sarah si sedette sul divano e spostò il copione, dando un sorso al suo bicchiere di tè. Prese un grande respiro e appoggiò il bicchiere sul tavolino, abbandonando la testa contro il divano.

Era confusa, forse un po' sorpresa da se stessa ma pensandoci nemmeno troppo. L'aveva baciata di nuovo e non era un bacio da set. L'aveva baciata perché voleva baciarla e aveva sentito qualcosa; era inutile e deleterio negarlo. Era chiaro: la cotta di Amy per lei era ricambiata. Qualcosa era cambiato: tutto.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho problemi alla connessione, spero di poter pubblicare il prossimo capitolo sabato! Si intitola: _La verità_.


	5. Capitolo cinque. La verità

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per assenza di connessione non ho potuto pubblicare nei giorni scorsi, così riprendo oggi e ci leggiamo sabato, se i problemi non ritornano, con il successivo ;)

 

 

 

La gente correva impazzita per cercare riparo il prima possibile dalla sparatoria. Root camminava nel parco fianco a fianco con il loro nuovo numero che tremava come una foglia, stringendo le sue cartelle piene di documenti fra le braccia, trascinandolo; urlava ogni qual volta lei ricambiava gli spari di chi cercava di inseguirli. Shaw era dietro di loro e sparava a sua volta, esortandoli a camminare più in fretta. Si ripararono dietro un monumento e Shaw non perse tempo per ricaricare la sua pistola e provare a sparare ancora.

«Certo che devi averli fatti incazzare proprio tanto», sbottò quest'ultima, stringendo i denti.

Lui strizzò gli occhi e iniziò a pregare, così Root scosse la testa, sbilanciandosi e sparando anche lei. «Ehi, amore», la chiamò, «Che ne dici se dopo tutto questo ce ne andassimo in un posto esotico per una vacanza?».

Shaw parve pensarci, fissandola. «Non credo sia il momento migliore per parlarne, ma… sì. Andiamo a farci una vacanza, Root».

Spararono dietro la scultura, ferendo qualcuno.

«Sono emozionata», rispose, «Credo sia la prima volta che accetti una mia richiesta subito».

Shaw sorrise, scuotendo la testa: «Non ti ci abituare». Si diede lo slancio per sparare ancora ma sentì che qualcosa era cambiato nei loro inseguitori: restò in attesa e, appena udì il rumore di una pistola che veniva caricata, si voltò, scoprendo che quell'uomo era a poco da loro e puntava una pistola contro di lei. «Root!», la chiamò con un grido.

Lei si voltò solo in un secondo momento, troppo tardi, per fortuna Shaw aveva già sparato e l'uomo era caduto a terra esanime.

Si erano guardate e Shaw aveva letto nel viso dell'altra la paura di aver rischiato seriamente di morire, con gli occhi spaventati e il fiato corto, prima di riprendere il suo sorriso e tentare di fare finta di niente, continuando a sparare a quelli che restavano.

Non aveva sentito che c'era un uomo a poco da lei, pensava Shaw. Non aveva sentito l'uomo e non aveva sentito la pistola. Ancora un attimo e le sarebbe stato fatale. Era arrivato il momento di far sistemare l'orecchia sorda.

 

                                                                                       

 

«Credo sia la prima volta che accetti una mia richiesta subito».

«Non ti ci abituare». Sarah scosse la testa, agitando una mano ed estraendo un sorriso: «No, no, okay, okay, deve essere così: _non ti ci abituare_ », cambiò la tonalità della voce, risultando più cupa. Vide Amy annuire e poi ricontrollare il copione. «Facciamo una pausa, dai, tanto non è che dopo si dicono molto, devono sparare e correre», gettò il copione sul tavolino, sedendo sul divanetto con pesantezza.

Stavano provando quelle battute da un'ora, in modo che fossero pronte a girarle al meglio; l'aveva suggerito Sarah e Amy le aveva detto che era una bella idea, lo avevano fatto altre volte per _Person of Interest_. Il suo non era solo desiderio di portarsi avanti con il lavoro, tuttavia, quella vicinanza aveva uno scopo ben preciso: consisteva nel verificare la reale pericolosità della sua cotta. Era solo una cotta passeggera, era in grado di farla sentire come una liceale in preda agli ormoni, oppure era qualcosa di serio capace di minacciare il suo matrimonio? Doveva scoprirlo. E soprattutto doveva scoprire se anche Amy era ancora preda di quel sentimento o se avesse archiviato tutto quando disse a suo marito di amarlo. Doveva sapere la verità.

Sarah la seguì con lo sguardo mentre sistemava il copione accanto al suo e si sedeva anche lei, appoggiando la testa sul divanetto. Doveva farlo: così deglutì e si girò verso di lei. Amy la guardò e sorrise, facendo fare al suo cuore le capriole.

«Arriviamo al dunque», esordì: in ogni caso sapevano entrambe che sarebbero finite a parlare di quello. «Ci siamo baciate. Di nuovo».

«Ci siamo baciate spesso», scosse la testa lentamente.

Sarah non capiva se stesse cercando di fare finta di niente o se in realtà quel bacio era stato solo per lei un bacio vero e non scenico. Cominciava a pensare di essersi immaginata tutto. «Non così», accennò un sorriso, grattandosi la nuca e tirando i capelli da un lato. «Ci siamo baciate… per davvero», abbassò per un attimo gli occhi, «Dico…», chiuse le labbra, incespicando con le parole che ancora non era riuscita a dire. Guardò Amy che si morsicava un labbro, con gli occhi bassi, finché in un attimo la vide muoversi e le circondò il viso con le mani e, prima che potesse anche solo pensare a cosa fare, lei era sulle sue labbra e sentì un caldo improvviso.

Chiusero gli occhi entrambe e si lasciarono trasportare, piano, socchiudendo la bocca e poi riaprendola per accogliersi meglio, toccandosi, respirandosi. Sarah decise di fermarsi e si guardarono, ancora vicine, con i cuori che battevano all'unisono. Nessuna delle due era in grado di capire cosa si rifletteva negli occhi dell'altra, se fosse paura, se fosse voglia, se fosse coraggio o desiderio.

«Cosa stiamo facendo?», domandò a bassa voce.

Amy serrò le labbra e deglutì. «Meglio che vada».

«Sì», annuì ma, vedendola alzarsi, scosse la testa, sciogliendosi dall'incantesimo. «No! Devo andarmene io… Q-Questa è la tua roulotte». Si guardarono una volta sola, fugace, prima che Sarah chiudesse la porticina dietro di lei e scendesse i tre scalini.

Restarono ferme lì, a riprendere fiato, a pochi passi di distanza l'una dall'altra. Amy si portò una mano sulla bocca e Sarah sospirò, guardandosi indietro, verso la porta chiusa. Poi intorno a lei. Non c'era nessuno. Di nuovo la porta.

Bussò e Amy aprì subito, spingendola dentro verso di lei, tirandola per la camicia. Chiusero la porta della roulotte con due calci o tre e Sarah si gettò su di lei, buttandola contro la parete, continuando a baciarla. Le loro bocche si aprivano per riprendere fiato e si chiudevano ancora, tirandosi le labbra a vicenda, sorridendo, assaggiandosi.

Poi sia Amy che Sarah scossero la testa e smisero di immaginare, aprendo la bocca per prendere una boccata d'aria. Sarah era ancora fuori e lei era sempre dentro; a separarle la porta. Il telefono di Amy vibrò sul tavolino e si sventolò sul viso prima di rispondere: «Ciao, tesoro». Sarah la sentì e sorrise con amarezza, prendendo passo per raggiungere la sua roulotte. «State facendo i bravi con la tata? Oh, è venuta la nonna? Vi siete divertiti?».

 

Adesso che lo aveva capito e finalmente accettato era molto più difficile fare finta di niente. Le telefonate con Steve erano molto più brevi e disinteressate da parte sua e temeva se ne accorgesse. L'ultima volta lo aveva sentito sbuffare così forte che le era parso di averlo al suo fianco. Sarah sapeva di essere distratta e continuava a pensare al bacio, all'ennesimo, e a lei. Non riusciva a farne a meno per quanto si sforzasse. Erano passati già due giorni e non ne avevano più parlato; era qualcosa di rimasto in sospeso, incompleto, e lo dimostravano ogni volta che dovevano registrare una scena vicine, troppo vicine, che finivano per imbarazzarsi e ridere, sbagliare. Due giorni di riprese persi poiché ogni scena doveva essere girata di nuovo. In quel modo non stavano solo mettendo in situazioni complicate il loro rapporto con i rispettivi mariti, ma anche la loro carriera. Era chiaro che dovevano risolvere in qualche modo, se solo fossero riuscite a guardarsi di nuovo negli occhi senza sentire una terribile attrazione che non potevano permettersi.

Intanto, il fandom su Twitter entrava in visibilio ogni volta che una nuova foto circolava di profilo in profilo. Entrambe le attrici venivano taggate spesso e spesso quindi si ritrovavano perse fra le notifiche, ma nessuna delle due poteva fare a meno di spulciare il profilo dell'altra, riuscendo a cogliere qualcosa.

Sarah vide che Amy aveva messo dei mi piace ad alcune fan art e fan video, ad alcune foto, e poi aveva risposto a una in particolare: Sarah se la ricordava, l'aveva scattata lei per Instagram il giorno che la sentì dire a suo marito di amarlo, al telefono. Le avevano chiesto dov'erano, perché lo sfondo era di una casa, e Amy aveva risposto che stavano girando in un piccolo paese, senza dire quale, e aveva lasciato il tag anche per lei, nel caso avesse voluto aggiungere qualcosa, magari. Sfogliò la lista in basso con le varie risposte e non poté fare a meno di leggerne qualcuna, cadendo l'occhio su quelle che, scherzosamente, avevano definito la casa sullo sfondo come la loro casa, una loro casa insieme, anche se erano entrambe vestite da Shaw e Root. Era da tempo che i fan avevano arbitrariamente deciso che le due dovevano essere una coppia, solo perché fra loro c'era sempre stata molta chimica che aveva permesso una buona crescita di coppia nello show, ma solo in quel momento, ora che le cose si erano fatte tanto diverse, cominciava a pensarla in un altro modo: e se i fan avessero visto prima di loro due quel qualcosa che loro solo ora stavano scoprendo? Questa prospettiva le faceva paura più di ogni altra poiché, se loro avessero sempre avuto ragione, significava che era visibile e che era vero.

Non rispose, spegnendo il monitor del cellulare.

 

                                                                                     


 

Root era sdraiata sul lettone intenta a guardare la televisione, in compagnia di Bear che ogni tanto sbadigliava. Era notte e avevano preso una camera in un vecchio motel fuori dal centro urbano. Avevano mangiato qualcosa di veloce nel locale adiacente e avevano controllato che nessuno di sospetto le avesse seguite, ma Shaw non si era sentita affatto sicura ed era uscita di nuovo a controllare.

Rientrò e chiuse la porta, dando un'occhiata dalla finestra.

«Ti sei annoiata?».

«Non è divertente», sbottò, richiudendo la tenda. «Il prossimo Marshall Mason potrebbe essere chiunque». Si avvicinò al letto e carezzò Bear, che ricambiò leccandole il viso. Si allungò verso Root, sollevandole i capelli e controllando con attenzione l'orecchia tagliata, seguendo con l'indice la cicatrice. Root la guardava a sua volta, incantata. «Potrebbe funzionare», sussurrò a bassa voce, «So chi può aiutarci a risolvere il problema».

Root scosse lentamente la testa, ansimando. «Sameen… non credo che anche con un apparecchio nuovo possa di nuovo sentire la Macchina come prima. Altrimenti Lei me lo avrebbe già detto».

Shaw si accigliò. «Non intendevo il tuo problema con la Macchina, ma col fatto che non ci senti più come devi quando ti puntano una pistola alle spalle: mi sembra decisamente più importante». Oh, per un attimo si pentì di aver usato quella parola, sapeva quanto per Root era sempre stato importante il suo collegamento con la Macchina. Però pensava davvero quello che aveva detto e non le avrebbe certamente chiesto scusa; anche lei doveva capirlo.

Root formò una smorfia con le labbra, guardando da un'altra parte.

«A meno che tu non stia pensando di disegnarti un bersaglio in fronte».

«Di cosa stai parlando?».

Shaw si tirò indietro e prese qualcosa dal suo zainetto personale, su una sedia, gettandolo sul letto vicino a Root. Lei vide appena la sua foto e il foglietto allegato, rivolgendo poi lo sguardo all'altra, che la fissava aggrottando le sopracciglia. Shaw capì con quel solo sguardo che Root già sapeva della sua taglia. Non che avesse dubbi. «Perché non me ne hai parlato? Ho trovato la tua taglia nella camera d'albergo di Gregory Hopkins, il padre di Jack Backary. Era un Marshall Mason. La Macchina ci ha inviato a lui per questo… voleva che lo sapessi».

«Non ti ho detto niente perché non cambia niente… Lars ha solo sparso la voce».

«Root…», si abbassò, sedendo sul letto, «Lars ha messo una taglia sulla tua testa». Ansimò, accarezzando Bear, prima di parlare di nuovo. «Cosa stiamo facendo?», le domandò poco prima di guardarla negli occhi, «Stiamo insieme o qualcosa del genere…».

«Qualcosa del genere».

«E allora pretendo la verità. Non sopporto che mi nascondi le cose», indicò la taglia con il movimento degli occhi, «Avresti dovuto parlarmene. C'è qualcosa su Lars che mi sfugge?».

Anche Root carezzò Bear, che gettò la testa sulle sue cosce, per farsi coccolare meglio. Sorrise. «Quando ho trasferito dei contanti dal suo conto al mio, ho fatto in modo che la polizia trovasse alcuni certificati che attestassero come abbia assoldato un killer per uccidere Portes, il ragazzo che frequentava sua figlia: ha scontato quindici anni di carcere».

«Non ha avuto il tempo per assimilare il lutto».

«Presumo non abbia pensato che a me durante quegli anni… Non che avesse altro da fare. So che fin da allora ha assoldato qualcuno per trovarmi: ricordi il Marshall Mason del parco?».

«Quello pelato…».

Root estrasse un breve sorriso. «Ha detto di avermi cercato per anni».

«Tu però hai sempre cambiato identità».

Annuì, abbassando gli occhi, guardando Bear. «Ho fatto un errore: ho ripreso l'identità di Marguerite Yves mesi fa, quando ho fatto un colloquio di lavoro».

«E lui ti ha trovata», aggiunse Shaw.

«Mi aveva già trovata; i Marshall Mason sono a conoscenza di tante altre delle identità che ho preso, prima o poi sarebbero venuti per me… Diciamo che ho velocizzato il loro lavoro».

Shaw prese per mano il foglietto allegato alla fotografia, leggendolo di sfuggita. «Dobbiamo tenere gli occhi e le orecchie», accennò all'orecchio sordo di Root, «ben aperte».

Root acconsentì, sorridendo, sdraiandosi meglio sul letto. «Hai detto che sai chi potrebbe aiutarci a risolvere». La fissò con sguardo complice.

Shaw annuì, abbassandosi a sua volta, su di lei. Passò le mani lungo le braccia di Root, sollevandogliele e stringendole i polsi, fermandoglieli contro la spalliera del letto. «Domattina ti porto un vecchio amico», bisbigliò con le labbra sulle sue.

Root ammiccò; «Non vedo l'ora di conoscerlo. Bear, scendi», si girò poi verso il cane che, al comando, aveva inclinato la testa, alzando le orecchie. «Naar beneden _[giù]_ », gli gridò e lui obbedì subito.

Shaw non riuscì a trattenere una risata; si avvicinò al punto da sfiorarle un labbro, alitando, e dopo, di colpo, raddrizzò la schiena. Tentò di andarsene ma Root la buttò contro il materasso e le salì addosso, poggiandole un indice sulle labbra, intanto che rideva.

«Questa volta no». La baciò.

 

Come aveva promesso, Shaw si sarebbe occupata del suo orecchio portandole qualcuno. Era uscita dal motel la mattina presto, controllando che la zona fosse sicura, e l'aveva lasciata sul letto, chiedendole di aspettarla, che non ci avrebbe messo molto poiché sapeva dove andare. Prese in prestito una moto che doveva appartenere a uno dei centauri che faceva colazione al pub davanti e partì verso il centro abitato. Si diresse direttamente verso una struttura di laboratori di ricerca, come le aveva suggerito la mappa sul cellulare. Entrò dietro una donna con il pass e, quando la guardia la fermò per controllare che avesse i permessi, lei lo stordì dopo un finto sorriso, buttandolo a terra e trascinandolo in un corridoio, chiudendo la porta. Chiese a un uomo delle indicazioni e prima che lui potesse domandarle chi fosse se ne andò per prendere l'ascensore. Quarto piano. Si guardò intorno e si nascose dietro un muro quando vide passare due uomini col camice. Riprese a camminare dietro di loro, al verso opposto, talmente piano che non sembrava toccare il pavimento, e aprì una porta con un pass rubato alla guardia. Scorse un reparto separato dai vetri e lo riconobbe subito, mentre trafficava con delle provette. Quando lui alzò la testa e la vide, spalancò gli occhi e per poco non cadde dallo sgabello girevole. La porta non si apriva. Shaw riprovò una e un'altra volta ancora ma doveva essere chiusa dall'interno o doveva servire una chiave che non aveva, così afferrò con forza un apparecchio sul mobile accanto e lo pestò contro la maniglia, rompendola e aprendo facilmente la porta.

«Shaw… sei tu! Ti trovo bene», biascicò l'uomo mentre la vedeva tirare fuori una pistola dalla cintura e puntargliela contro. Lasciò lo sgabello con un balzo e tentò di tornare indietro, fermandosi contro un mobile, attento che non si incastrasse il suo camice. «Sai, ho cambiato vita da quando Samaritan è stato smantellato, non ho nemmeno più contatti con nessuno di quelli che lavoravano laggiù con me… Sono un uomo pulito, adesso», si appiattì contro il mobile dalla paura intanto che lei si avvicinava, continuando a guardarsi intorno nella ricerca di qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo contro di lei. Infine agguantò una matita e gliela lanciò addosso, ma di certo non la fermò. Shaw si accostò e gli puntò la pistola al petto, così cominciò a singhiozzare. «Oh, ti prego, ho famiglia! Ho un bambino nato da poco… sono l'unico padre che ha, ti prego, _ti prego_ ».

«Smettila di frignare, non sono venuta fin qui solo per ucciderti».

Lui tirò un sospiro di sollievo. «Per cosa, allora?».

«Devi installare un apparecchio acustico per me. Ti farò da assistente».

Lui deglutì. Non aveva molta scelta considerando che aveva una pistola puntata addosso e conosceva bene quanto quella donna fosse poco incline alla pazienza e molto alle maniere forti, in questo modo la seguì senza tante storie. Prese la sua valigetta e uscirono. Lei nascose la pistola sotto la felpa e lui sapeva che, a un passo falso, si sarebbe ritrovato con un proiettile in corpo; scappare sarebbe stato inutile e avrebbe solo rallentato l'agonia.

Una signorina al piano terra lo salutò e lui le fece la mano. «Va già a casa?». Considerando che la giornata di lavoro era appena iniziata, appariva piuttosto strano.

«Sì…», per poco non stridé la voce, quando sentì la canna della pistola su un fianco. «È venuta a prendermi mia cugina», disse e Shaw sorrise, facendo un cenno di saluto con la testa; «È il compleanno della nonna, sa, mi ero scordato», si portò una mano alla tempia, sorridendo.

Lasciarono la ragazza e lo invitò a sedere sulla moto, dunque partirono. Non ci mise molto a tornare davanti al vecchio motel. Shaw lasciò la moto appena in tempo, i centauri stavano tornando ed era già pronta per accusare il ricercatore di averla rubata, ma non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno. Shaw aprì la porta del motel e Bear li aspettava all'entrata. Lui fu spinto dentro e si tirò indietro dalla paura, incontrando il cane che lo ringhiava e abbaiava, mostrandogli i canini affilati.

«Bear, kom hier _[vieni qui]_ ».

Il cane tirò indietro le orecchie e tornò sui suoi passi fino a raggiungere Root, dall'altra parte della stanza.

L'uomo spalancò gli occhi e la bocca dalla sorpresa, restando immobile. «Non è possibile», barbugliò, «Tu sei morta».

Root mostrò un sorriso dei suoi, inclinando la testa: «Sono in molti a pensarlo».

 

                                                                                      

 

Sarah finì di leggere il copione dell'episodio. Le piacevano particolarmente le scene da solista di Shaw, come rapisce uno dei dottori che l'avevano torturata quando era nelle mani di Samaritan per costringerlo ad aiutare Root e, nel complesso, il suo rapporto con lei. A dire il vero era un po' in imbarazzo al pensiero di dover girare delle scene tanto vicina a Amy e sapeva di dover trovare un modo per risolvere la situazione, eppure non vedeva l'ora.

Qualcuno bussò alla sua roulotte e gridò di stare arrivando, perciò uscì, pronta per affrontare un nuovo ciclo di riprese. I fotografi erano annidati ovunque intorno al motel e al pub che avevano trasformato a piacimento per lo show; di certo le transenne non li fermavano, né lo facevano soprattutto con i fortunati fan che si ritrovarono a guidare di lì per caso trovando la strada per metà bloccata a causa delle riprese. Inquadrò Amy che, ancora non vestita da Root, firmava autografi e faceva foto con l'autoscatto con alcuni fan. Alcuni le indicarono Sarah facendole un gesto di avvicinarsi e Amy sorrise anche a lei, passandole una penna.

«Posso farvi una foto insieme?», chiese una ragazza dopo qualche autografo e le due accettarono, avvicinandosi e simulando con le mani delle pistole. Si sorrisero e la ragazza, come tanti altri, scattarono una o più foto.

Sia Amy che Sarah sapevano che quello scatto avrebbe fatto il giro del web e probabilmente sarebbe diventato fonte di storie più o meno strampalate su una loro possibile relazione segreta; era divertente. La verità la sapevano solo loro.

Quando entrarono nella saletta per il trucco non c'era ancora nessuno e presero posto. Amy iniziò a frugare il suo cellulare e Sarah lo stesso, scattandole una foto senza che l'avvertisse.

«Ehi», brontolò, fingendo di arrabbiarsi, «Cosa fai?». Le scattò un'altra foto e Amy mise su il broncio, intanto che l'altra rideva, scattandone un'altra. «Stai giocando? Ti diverti così?». Appoggiò il suo cellulare sul banco e allungò le mani per tapparle la fotocamera, che scattava ancora. Alla fine le abbassò il telefono e scoprì di aver appoggiato la sua mano destra sulla sinistra di Sarah.

Le guardarono e si guardarono. Non poterono farne a meno: si avvicinarono e si scambiarono un bacio, riflesse nello specchio della saletta, proprio quando si stava aprendo la porta. Udirono la serratura e la voce della truccatrice che, fortunatamente, era impegnata a parlare con qualcuno e non aveva visto niente. Le due si guardarono di nuovo, come imbarazzate, e si allontanarono, prima che le vedesse.

Non era affatto facile. Stava succedendo sempre più spesso, come fosse qualcosa che non potevano fermare, né probabilmente volevano, anche se nessuna delle due era pronta a dirlo a voce alta. Avevano un matrimonio felice, una famiglia unita, una carriera che amavano che però dovevano tenere lontano dalle prime due cose. Ed era un po' assurdo pensarlo, quando entrambe avevano conosciuto i rispettivi mariti sui set. Il problema è che non poteva capitare ancora perché avevano già conosciuto l'amore della loro vita e una cotta, seppure si stava trasformando in qualcosa di molto forte, non avrebbe mai modificato questo.

Dopo aver girato e ripetuto delle scene per tutta la sera, la notte chiusero il set. Amy e Sarah salutarono con tante coccole il cagnone che interpretava Bear, portato via da un addestratore, e si scambiarono la buonanotte mantenendo uno sguardo complice, prima di raggiungere entrambe le proprie roulotte. Era andata bene, in fondo. Shaw aveva stretto Root ai polsi contro la spalliera del letto e poi lei l'aveva buttata contro il materasso quando si era spostata. Si erano baciate ma non era stato affatto come la volta della festa. Ci erano riuscite, dopotutto: si erano toccate senza fare scenate, anche se avevano dovuto rigirare il momento in cui Amy la tirava contro il materasso un po' di volte. Sarah aveva perfino pensato che sbagliasse apposta per la sensazione di trascinarla sotto di lei. Che andava a pensare.

Sarah si sedette sul divanetto e Amy lo stesso, ognuna nella propria roulotte. Entrambe sfogliarono i messaggi sul cellulare, le chiamate perse dei loro mariti che dovevano richiamare, le innumerevoli notifiche dei social. Ritrovarono la foto che le avevano scattato quella sera già online, su Twitter. Sia Amy che Sarah guardarono attentamente la foto, le loro pose, i loro corpi vicino, i loro visi con le loro labbra che sorridevano e i loro occhi che si cercavano. Chiusero. Stavano per comporre i numeri dei loro mariti ma si fermarono all'ultimo, cancellando tutto. Era quella la verità. Era quella.

Sarah lasciò il cellulare sul tavolino e si alzò, pronta per aprire la porta e andare da lei e parlarle, ma lo sentì vibrare. Sapeva che era Steve. Guardò la porta e poi il cellulare. Si portò una mano sui capelli, arruffandoseli, non sapendo cosa fare. Stava ancora vibrando e alla fine pensò di prenderlo, sbuffando, se non fosse che qualcuno bussò alla porta. Lasciò il telefono e aprì.

«Cosa fai qui?», inevitabilmente sorrise e Amy divise la distanza che le separava, salendo gli scalini. Chiuse la porta e la guardò, senza dire niente o non sapendo davvero cosa dire, morsicandosi il labbro inferiore.

Restarono così, ferme e immobili a scrutarsi per non sapevano quanto, che fosse un solo minuto o tutta la notte o l'infinito era lo stesso. Il telefono vibrava ancora e rimbombava muovendosi sul tavolino, eppure nessuna delle due lo aveva degnato di un attimo di attenzione. Si guardarono ancora e quindi successe: si avvicinarono all'improvviso e si strinsero, portando le mani al viso dell'altra, seguendo il contorno delle labbra con gli occhi e così baciarsi. Le loro bocche e le loro lingue si conoscevano già ma non lo fecero mai così bene, incontrandosi e scontrandosi, nel frattempo che le loro mani si toccavano e stringevano con forza, come per assicurarsi che erano lì, che potevano farlo, che nessuno le avrebbe fermate per fare pausa o rifare la scena. Non era una scena da show televisivo ma la realtà.

Sarah trascinò Amy contro una parete proprio come avevano immaginato, carezzandole le braccia, scendendo sul collo, sfiorandole le spalle e poi verso i fianchi, accompagnandola a sé. Amy le portò una mano dietro, immergendola nella cascata dei suoi capelli, e con l'altro braccio le circondò il collo, tenendosi a lei. Si spostarono dalla parete e presero fiato entrambe, solo un istante veloce, per poi ricadere l'una sull'altra. Si sentivano. Si resero conto tutte e due di quanto avevano desiderato avere il corpo dell'altra su di sé così tanto. I loro respiri erano veloci, bollenti.

Sarah le baciò il collo e Amy trasalì, guardandola negli occhi e ricercando ancora le sue labbra, stringendole le natiche. La sentì ridere.

Si trascinarono su un'altra parete e Sarah aiutò Amy a togliersi la maglia e a gettarla sul pavimento, passando le mani sul suo bacino, toccando con impeto. La baciò dietro un orecchio e poi scese di nuovo sul collo, continuando sul seno e dopo sul ventre, abbassandosi. Amy si appiattì alla parete, gemendo, sentendo la lingua calda dell'altra. Più tardi prese le mani di Sarah con le sue, tirandola su e verso di sé, spingendola verso la camera a lato e baciando ancora le sue labbra, e così una guancia, alitandole su un orecchio. Anche Sarah tolse la sua maglia e si lasciò trasportare, passando dalla porta aperta e gettando Amy sul letto, senza che se lo aspettasse, salendo su di lei. Risero.

«Ti è piaciuto tirarmi sul letto questa sera, uh?», esclamò a poco dal suo viso.

«Mi hai scoperta», biascicò Amy, sorridendo. Dall'imbarazzo improvviso, rivolse lo sguardo dall'altra parte e Sarah restò a fissarla, esaminando il naso che le si arricciava, come si arroventavano le sue guance. Amy le raccolse dei capelli e glieli portò dietro un orecchio, approfittando del gesto per carezzarle il viso, riprendendo possesso di sé.

Sarah si avvicinò e la baciò ancora senza preavviso, e Amy ricambiò.

Si accarezzarono dolcemente. Non si chiesero più cosa stavano facendo perché lo sapevano ora più che mai. Si baciarono ancora, e ancora, tenendosi strette, vicine, ricercandosi a ogni tocco e a ogni sospiro. Si sfilarono i pantaloni e si trascinarono meglio sul centro del letto, continuando a toccarsi, premendo la pelle calda e morbida e poi di nuovo accarezzarsi, sfiorarsi, conoscendo ogni parte del loro corpo. Si slacciarono i reggiseni e si toccarono con ardore, con le mani e con le labbra, facendo gemere l'altra. Sarah scese una mano lungo la schiena di Amy e si fermò su una natica, stringendola, afferrando gli slip e tirandoli giù.

«Sai la verità qual è…?», disse Sarah, baciandola di nuovo. «Credo di stare innamorandomi di te», sussurrò sulle sue labbra.

Amy la circondò con le braccia. Voleva rispondere ma non ci riuscì e preferì guardarla negli occhi, annuire lentamente, e avvicinarsi per portarle via un labbro con le sue, lasciarlo, e affondare la bocca nella sua, ricercando la lingua.

Amy lo sapeva, ma sapeva anche che, per quanto fosse vero, non l'avrebbe mai amata abbastanza.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prossimo capitolo si intitolerà: _Come può essere sbagliata una cosa tanto bella_.


	6. Capitolo sei. Come può essere sbagliata una cosa tanto bella

 

 

Sarah si era tirata indietro i capelli lunghissimi, arricciando intorno al dito un boccolo, aspettando davanti al suo armadietto il passaggio del quarterback Anthony Carlston, quello che aveva da sempre definito il ragazzo più figo della scuola. Era alto, muscoloso, pelle bronzea, capelli castani e arruffati, che tanto avrebbe voluto stringere sulle sue dita. Peccato che lui non l'avesse nemmeno mai guardata. Si fermava sempre a qualche armadietto più avanti, quello di Lauren McGarry. Lui si era appoggiato davanti a lei e le aveva parlato, Sarah era troppo lontano per sentire cosa si erano detti, e poi se ne era andato, facendole l'occhiolino. Era così bello quando lo faceva. Poi Lauren si accorgeva di essere guardata e le sorrideva. Cosa aveva da sorriderle? Quella maledetta aveva il ragazzo dei suoi sogni in pugno e la prendeva addirittura in giro? Sarah aveva chiuso il suo armadietto e si era allontanata, ignorandola.

Tornò alla realtà dai suoi ricordi scuotendo la testa, notando che Amy, a pochi metri da lei, la guardava. Appena la vide le sorrise. Le stavano dando il nuovo abbigliamento, dovevano provare tutto prima di girare.

«Ecco: queste sono per te, Sarah». Sentì quella voce un attimo dopo e prese le scarpe che la ragazza della crew le stava tendendo con una mano. «Sono della tua misura, ma devi provarle perché questo modello fa un po' il furbetto: potrebbero stringere dai lati».

«Le provo subito. Grazie». Rise e guardò verso Amy che parlava con due ragazzi della crew prima di voltarsi e raggiungere la panchina davanti alle stampelle con vari costumi di scena. Iniziò a slacciarsi le scarpe che Amy la raggiunse a breve, sedendo accanto e facendo lo stesso.

In silenzio, senza dirsi una parola né guardarsi, si erano sentite più vicine che mai. Sapevano che quello che era successo era sbagliato, era la prima volta che tradivano i propri mariti, ma nessuna delle due era sufficientemente pentita, al contrario non facevano che ripensarci sognando in segreto di toccarsi ancora, ed era quello il più grande tradimento di tutti.

La mattina dopo, quando aveva cercato di tornare alla sua roulotte mancando il resto del cast e la crew che gironzolavano dappertutto trasportando caffè, Amy aveva deliberatamente ignorato le chiamate perse di James e si era subito fatta una doccia in modo che fosse pronta per tornare al lavoro. In verità aveva pensato di richiamarlo, ma farlo l'avrebbe fatta ritornare alla realtà dove lei era sposata con lui e così ci aveva rinunciato. Poverino, pensava, erano due chiamate appena, non aveva neppure insistito poiché doveva immaginare che era impegnata se non rispondeva al telefono. Amy voleva restare ancora un po' in quel modo, sospesa in una storia d'amore vietata che sapeva di adolescenziale, prima di tornare a essere un'adulta.

Si erano sfiorate i gomiti e si erano guardate, ridendo senza motivo.

«Le mie vanno bene», disse Amy, ritornando in piedi e battendoli a terra.

«Le mie no», si lamentò Sarah, «Accidenti, aveva ragione Rebecca: stringono ai lati». La guardò, non riuscendo a fare a meno di lasciarle un sorriso: «Vado a farmele cambiare», indicò dietro di lei mentre camminava al contrario. Per poco non inciampava su un borsone a terra e Amy rise, scuotendo la testa, perciò Sarah decise saggiamente di camminare come si conveniva.

Era come essere tornate ragazzine e non voler pensare ad altro che a loro due insieme. Insieme. Suonava così bene quella parola.

«Stupide scarpe da poliziotti», tuonò Rebecca, la ragazza della crew. Abbassò la testa per trovare sullo scaffale una scatola con il numero successivo a quelle che Sarah le stava restituendo, e questa intanto guardò indietro, ma Amy non era più sulla panchina. Cercò intorno a lei ma non la vedeva da nessuna parte. «Eccole qui, trovate»: la voce di Rebecca la destò. «Prova queste, devono andare per forza».

Sarah le prese e s'incamminò verso la panchina, continuando a guardare ovunque ma non la vedeva da nessuna parte, né con gli altri ragazzi della crew né da sola. Immaginò fosse andata a telefonare godendosi di un momento di pausa e, il solo pensiero, le aveva dato fastidio. Ma dopotutto non stavano insieme e si domandò per quanto tempo avrebbero continuato a fingere di esserlo. Poggiò le scarpe sulla panchina e Amy le apparì accanto, spostando un cappotto. Era dall'altra parte delle stampelle.

«Vieni, Sarah, devo farti vedere una cosa», le mostrò la mano e lei si guardò attorno prima di stringergliela e lasciarsi portare dall'altra parte.

Era illuminato dai colori caldi riflessi sulla parete dai costumi più disparati che filtravano le luci del magazzino. Era uno spazietto intimo e confortevole, ma soprattutto lontano da occhi indiscreti. Dovevano restare sulle ginocchia, però, per non essere viste. Sarah sorrise e Amy la tirò verso di sé, portandole una mano dietro la nuca, baciandosi ancora.

«Oh, sì, è davvero bello», esclamò Sarah quasi sulla bocca dell'altra.

«Ti piace?».

«Tanto».

Si baciarono ancora, appoggiandosi al muro, stringendosi e accarezzandosi.

A entrambe non mancò il pensiero che lo stessero facendo solo per il brivido del proibito. A chi non piaceva sentire addosso l'adrenalina che dava quel senso di una legge non scritta infranta, con la paura di essere scoperti. Era eccitante. Non si erano mai sentite tanto irresponsabili ma non riuscivano a fermarsi, come un treno a tutta velocità sulle rotaie che non può frenare. Quel contatto fra loro le faceva sentire bene, complete; e si domandavano come potesse essere sbagliata una cosa tanto bella.

Sentirono dei passi vicino, dall'altra parte delle stampelle, e per paura di essere viste uscirono con il cuore in gola, prima l'una e poi l'altra, spostando il cappotto.

«Ah, queste mi stanno meglio». Sarah riprovò le nuove scarpe, facendo un gesto con la mano alla ragazza della crew più avanti, che aveva ricambiato.

 

                                                                                    


Le dava un certo prurito. Adesso che Root si stava abituando a restare senza, il nuovo apparecchio acustico le dava un qualche fastidio, ma sapeva che sarebbe stata solo questione di tempo e abituarsi nuovamente; intanto, l'importante era sentirci bene come non ricordava fosse possibile.

Tre Marshall Mason le avevano trovate nel motel ma la Macchina aveva avvertito Root e li sorpresero, stordendoli e infine legandoli alla spalliera del letto. Immaginavano la faccia della donna delle pulizie che si era ritrovata a dover andare a sistemare la loro camera e aveva trovato i tre che, con la bocca tappata dal nastro adesivo, la supplicavano di liberarli. Se non si fosse comportato bene, la tentazione di lasciare con loro anche il ricercatore che prima lavorava con Samaritan era alta, ma lo abbandonarono in città insieme alla loro automobile, con tanta paura ma illeso. Salirono su un autobus per disperdere le tracce.

Come Root aveva detto, la sua comunicazione con la Macchina non era migliorata neppure con il nuovo dispositivo, immaginando che il suo fosse un problema più radicato. Aveva provato più volte a chiedere alla Macchina cosa potesse fare per risolvere, ma Lei non le rispondeva e così Root si arrendeva fino a chiedere di nuovo più avanti, sperando che le cose prima o poi cambiassero. Ma non cambiavano mai. Forse una cura non esisteva e Root cercava di non pensarci per non disperarsi; almeno non era sola.

Nel frattempo aveva dato alle due un nuovo numero e aveva aiutato Root a certificare le loro nuove identità online. Si erano fermate a un pub per pranzare, prendendo un tavolo vicino al muro, davanti a una finestra. Shaw guardò ancora fuori, verso la strada a una macchina parcheggiata in particolare, poi ai dati sul loro nuovo numero che avevano disposto sul tavolino, accanto ai piatti.

«Ecco un buon dolcetto per un buon cane poliziotto», esordì la cameriera, servendo su un piattino un dolcetto colorato per Bear, accarezzandolo. «Chiaramente è un dolcetto fatto apposta per cani; li serviamo su richiesta, ma questo è un regalo da parte dello staff».

Le due donne sorrisero, ringraziando.

«Oh, hanno provato a rapinarci sette volte quest'anno, ma grazie a cani poliziotto come lui non l'hanno mai fatta franca», aggiunse lei, dandogli un ultima carezza prima di andarsene.

«Sette volte», commentò Shaw a bassa voce, leccando il suo cucchiaino, «Fortunati».

Indossavano tutte e due delle camicie bianche, ordinate come i loro pantaloni dritti e ben stirati, e una giacca diversa entrambe, Shaw con chiuso qualche bottone; nella cinta risaltavano i loro distintivi.

«Ora dovrebbe essere a scuola», disse Root, riguardando la foto del numero, una donna di colore, «Ci andiamo adesso».

«Fammi finire», brontolò, ordinando un'altra coppa di gelato. «E lui?», indicò dopo con un cenno della testa fuori dalla finestra, ancora verso quella macchina.

Root sorrise: «Subito». Si alzò, lasciando i soldi sul tavolo e prendendo Bear per il guinzaglio.

Shaw roteò gli occhi e gridò di lasciar perdere la nuova ordinazione.

Attraversò la strada togliendosi i capelli dal viso e aprì la portiera dietro, facendo sedere Bear, poi aprì anche lo sportello davanti e sorrise al conducente di mezza età, che si era allarmato svegliandosi dal suo torpore, chiudendo lo sportello dietro di lei. «Salve».

«Samantha Groves», biascicò lui, cercando di mettere velocemente mano alla pistola nascosta nello scomparto del suo sportello; dovette lasciar perdere quando sentì un grilletto puntato su una tempia: Shaw aveva allungato il braccio dal finestrino aperto.

«Salta dietro, Marshall Mason: guido io».

L'uomo, identificato come un investigatore privato che sapendosi bravo nel suo mestiere pensava di non essere stato notato, si vide costretto ad obbedire e si appiattì nell'angolo sinistro dell'automobile, fermo, osservato da un'imperscrutabile e ringhioso Bear.

«Puoi chiamarmi Root», sorrise di nuovo, mettendosi la cintura.

 

Lasciarono scendere l'investigatore davanti a un parco giochi, chiedendogli in prestito l'auto, e ripartirono verso la scuola media Harris, dall'altra parte della città. Prima di scendere, Root indossò gli occhiali da vista e Shaw mise quelli da sole salendo le scale per l'istituto. Con Bear al guinzaglio, entrarono mostrando il distintivo e chiedendo di poter parlare con Claire Weller. Le lasciarono detto di andare in cortile e un'insegnante le accompagnò fino alla porta a vetri aperta, indicandole la donna che, in piedi, controllava i suoi alunni che giocavano fuori con un pallone. Le due ringraziarono e scesero gli scalini, affiancando il loro numero.

«Claire Weller?», chiamò Root, mostrandole il distintivo, «Sono il detective Dawson, FBI. Lei è la mia collega Vashaw. Abbiamo da farle qualche domanda».

«Su cosa?», guardò le due con meraviglia, stringendosi le braccia. «N-Non capisco… Non ho fatto niente, non-».

«Non si agiti, sappiamo che non ha fatto niente. Ma pensiamo possa essere in pericolo».

«Cosa?».

Root si guardò attorno, poi si scambiò uno sguardo d'intesa con Shaw. «Pensa che potremmo parlare in privato da qualche altra parte?».

«Non abito lontano, ma… non posso lasciare gli studenti-», si girò animatamente, corrugando lo sguardo.

«Non si preoccupi», proseguì, «Ci metteremo qualche minuto appena e la mia collega si occuperà di loro: è bravissima con i bambini».

Shaw irrigidì le labbra e le rivolse uno sguardo d'odio, intanto che lei portava via il loro numero. «Posso almeno avere il cane?».

«Non ci provare, Vashaw: è stato affidato a me», le fece l'occhiolino.

Shaw scosse la testa, accennando un sorriso irritato. Rivolse lo sguardo alla classe che correva dietro al pallone e sbuffò, scuotendo le braccia e poi infilando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, non sapendo cosa fare. Decise di camminare su e giù per il cortile e poi di tenere d'occhio la partita, anche se decisamente non le interessava; non c'era molto altro da fare. Pensò di non piacerle affatto l'idea di Root da sola con un numero: la sua fedina penale era pulita e la Macchina non aveva dato loro dettagli sul suo conto da tenere presente, e nientemeno, decisamente non sembrava una killer, ma d'altronde non lo sembrava nemmeno Melany Backary che si era scoperta una spia e con i Marshall Mason a ogni angolo si preoccupava un po'. Si preoccupava, accidenti, e non che Root non sapesse badare a se stessa, in special modo ora che poteva contare su ambe le orecchie, ma si sentiva irrequieta in ogni caso. La giacca di Root appesa con una stampella su un chiodo nel muro continuava ad apparirle nei pensieri come un monito, accompagnata da un'orribile sensazione che tentava di strapparsi di dosso ogni giorno. Era il suo tormento. Almeno aveva Bear con sé. Non sapeva perché la Macchina avesse dato loro il numero di quella donna ed era ansiosa di scoprirlo.

Un urlo improvviso interruppe i suoi pensieri e vide a terra uno dei ragazzini che prima giocava a pallone, mentre si manteneva un ginocchio. Nessuno prestava soccorso, tutti stavano a guardare a parte altri due che ridevano, allontanandosi da lui con il pallone che rimbalzava fra le mani.

«Cos'è successo, qui?», domandò, avvicinandosi. Si portò gli occhiali da sole sui capelli, in modo da vederli bene in faccia.

«Nulla, è caduto», rispose uno di quei due, scrollando le spalle.

«Il solito imbranato», aggiunse l'altro, spalleggiato dall'amico.

«Pensate che sia scema?», chiese, guardandoli in faccia. Probabilmente pensavano di farla franca: non c'era la loro insegnante ma una poliziotta annoiata, pensò Shaw. «Datemi il pallone». Si rifiutarono entrambi, spingendolo alle loro spalle. Lei lo prese con la forza, strappandoglielo dalle mani e, tirando fuori dalla sua tasca anteriore un coltello a serramanico, lo accoltellò fino a sformarlo, davanti allo scontento generale. Una volta finito, lo gettò a terra. «Se non sapete giocare sportivamente, forse è meglio se non giocate affatto».

Una ragazza in fondo frignò che il pallone era della scuola ma Shaw non la degnò di un'occhiata. «Adesso andate a fare qualcosa di più costruttivo, via». Gli studenti si dispersero e in questo modo risentì di nuovo i lamenti del ragazzino ferito, ancora a terra, dietro di lei. Si girò, prendendo un bel respiro. Tutto avrebbe voluto meno che confortare un ragazzino: non ci sapeva di certo fare. Ma vedendolo in quel modo, da solo, non immaginava che l'avrebbe fatta sentire così _strana_. Il suo cuore aveva battuto in modo diverso, come se le avesse risvegliato qualcosa, e deglutì. Finora l'unica persona al mondo a esserci riuscita era Root. Lo scrutò attentamente, immobile, prima di pensare di avvicinarsi, inchinandosi verso di lui. «Cos'è successo?», domandò.

Lui la guardò e poi richiuse gli occhi dal dolore. Sembrava trattenersi, non solo dal parlare.

«Senti, lo so che ti hanno spinto o qualcosa del genere, non devi fare la spia. Detto fra noi, neanche mi interessa davvero sapere cos'è successo, pensavo solo che ti avrebbe fatto sentire meglio parlarne, ma se non è così, possiamo chiuderla qui». Fece per alzarsi ma lui la fermò, riuscendo a sillabare qualcosa:

«Mi prendono in giro», sussurrò. Si voltò indietro e, vedendo che erano lontani, proseguì: «Mi prendono in giro perché… perché gioco con le bambole di mia sorella».

«Ah», emise, spalancando gli occhi. Non se lo aspettava. «Beh, è un po' strano…».

«Non mi sta aiutando», s'imbronciò.

«Volevo dire che è un po' strano, non che è sbagliato».

Lui abbassò la testa, guardandosi il ginocchio con una sbucciatura. «Mia sorella ha sette anni e giochiamo insieme. Mi piacciono le sue bambole e mi piace giocarci con lei ma… sono un maschio».

Shaw sospirò. «Sono l'ultima persona al mondo capace di consolare qualcuno, credimi, ma se c'è una cosa che so è che se ti piace, allora non c'è nulla di cui vergognarti. Loro ti prendono in giro ma sono certa che in segreto hanno qualcosa che a loro piace ma che hanno paura di farlo sapere a tutti. E allora tu diventi quello coraggioso, mentre loro restano dei vigliacchi». Lui annuì lentamente, riflettendoci. «Se per te è una cosa tanto bella, allora non può essere sbagliata, non credi?».

Il ragazzino accennò un sorriso ma si distrasse sentendo ancora il dolore al ginocchio sbucciato, così Shaw ci diede un'occhiata.

«So cosa ci vuole qui», disse, cercando qualcosa dalle tasche della sua giacca. Tirò fuori un fazzolettino usato e guardò il ginocchio, ripensandoci poi e continuando a cercare, trovando il pacchetto. Ne prese uno e ne strappò un rettangolino, mostrandoglielo. «E adesso sputa».

_«Sputaci», le aveva detto suo padre dandole il pezzo di un fazzoletto, indicando il suo ginocchio sbucciato. «Dai, Sameen, fidati! È l'unica cura»._

_La se stessa bambina lo aveva guardato e, anche se con titubanza, ci aveva sputato sopra; dunque suo padre l'aveva aiutata con la mano sulla sua ad applicarlo sopra la sbucciatura, premendo per farlo aderire._

_«Ecco, adesso guarisce. Guarisce presto», lui le aveva sorriso e Sameen l'aveva guardato, senza dire una parola. Quel fazzoletto strappato e il suo sputo erano una magia._

Il ragazzino lo applicò al ginocchio e sorrise, scuotendo la testa. «Che schifo».

«Sì, ma funziona». Lo aiutò a tirarsi su e lasciò che andasse per conto suo. Era solo. Per un attimo rivide di nuovo se stessa, da sola dopo la morte di suo padre, in una scuola non troppo diversa. Inginocchiata sulla terra, se ne fregava di chi la prendeva in giro per i suoi capelli spettinati, perché mangiava molto, perché non aveva amici, perché non sorrideva mai e perché c'era e basta ed era troppo diversa da loro, quindi continuava a importunare ogni formica che vedeva, e stava per conto suo. Stava bene per conto suo. Era sempre stata bene finché non aveva conosciuto Root e si era accorta di non esserlo mai stata.

 

Claire Weller aprì la porta di casa e fece entrare all'interno del suo appartamento quella che secondo lei era una poliziotta con il suo cane poliziotto. Root si guardò attorno circospetta. Di Claire Weller sapeva che era single, l'uomo che doveva diventare suo marito l'aveva lasciata all'altare cinque anni fa, non aveva figli, i suoi genitori vivevano in un altro Stato, di cui anche lei era originaria, aveva un fratello maggiore morto in guerra, non aveva animali e il suo ultimo appuntamento con un uomo risaliva a tre anni fa, da allora non l'aveva più rivisto né risentito. Prima di essere assunta alla scuola media Harris lavorava in una biblioteca per aiutarsi a pagare gli studi universitari. Era una donna comune e con un buon carattere, sfortunata con l'altro sesso, e di sicuro non aveva nemici. Se non fosse che la vedeva piuttosto spaventata e sorpresa per essere stata prelevata dalla polizia, le sarebbe passato per la testa che potesse essere lei il carnefice, magari per vendicarsi di un ex. Inoltre aveva seriamente creduto alla sua nuova identità, dunque doveva escludere si trattasse di una Marshall Mason. Doveva scoprire perché la Macchina le aveva fatto avere il suo numero.

Si accomodarono: lei su un divano, con Bear accanto, e l'agitata padrona di casa su una poltrona vicino, rialzandosi per chiederle se poteva offrirle qualcosa, risedendosi tirata come una corda di violino quando rifiutò.

«Qualcuno di recente l'ha minacciata?».

«No», scosse la testa, accigliandosi, «Chi avrebbe potuto?».

«La polizia sta scandagliando varie piste a riguardo, da quando ci è stato segnalato il suo caso».

«Quale caso?», sgranò gli occhi, sporgendosi dalla poltrona e portandosi una mano sul cuore. «Senta, agente…».

«Detective Dawson».

«Detective… non so come siamo arrivate fin qui, ma io ho non ho fatto niente di male, nessuno mi ha minacciato, non ho un caso e non so chi possa averle parlato di me! Dev'essere un equivoco, o un brutto scherzo».

Root annuì. «Forse è come dice, e lo spero per lei, ma è mio dovere scavare a fondo per la sua sicurezza, se capisce cosa intendo. Spero possa collaborare». La vide annuire con rassegnazione, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Quand'è stata l'ultima volta che ha sentito Bryan Randall? Doveva diventare suo marito, se le mie fonti sono esatte».

La donna ansimò, rispondendo con pacatezza e a volte stanchezza alle domande di Root sui suoi ex partner, sui suoi genitori, sui suoi colleghi di lavoro, e perfino sul fratello morto in guerra molto tempo prima. Non riusciva a capire perché le avesse dato il suo numero quando non c'era davvero nulla nella vita di quella donna che potesse minacciarla in alcun modo. Alla fine le chiese se per caso uno dei vecchi commilitoni di suo fratello potesse aver espresso un parere negativo su di lei o sulla loro famiglia e, a seguente risposta negativa, Claire Weller decise di mostrarle comunque una foto del gruppo prima di partire per la guerra, in modo che la poliziotta potesse farsi un'idea. Si alzò dalla poltrona e sparì in un'altra stanza, così la curiosità di Root fu catturata da qualcosa che prima non aveva potuto vedere, coperto da Claire. Seguita dallo sguardo apprensivo di Bear, Root camminò fino alla poltrona e si affacciò allo scaffale dietro, prendendo un portafoto in mano. Claire Weller era in compagnia di un gruppo di persone, ma quella che le interessava era una sola.

«Ah, quella è una vecchia foto di quando lavoravo per la biblioteca municipale», esclamò Claire in un sorriso, arrivandole accanto. «Come avevo i capelli corti, accidenti… ».

«Quest'uomo», lo indicò sul vetro, «Quest'uomo è Philip Lars. Come lo conosce?».

«Philip?», sgranò gli occhi, «Lavorava con me», rispose subito, per poi continuare, scuotendo la testa e appoggiando sul tavolino la foto che era andata a prendere da un'altra camera. «Lo so, lo so cosa pensate voi poliziotti: siccome è un ex galeotto è una persona pericolosa… e invece no! Quell'uomo è una delle persone più gentili che io abbia mai conosciuto! Philip Lars mi ha aiutato a non buttarmi giù quando pensavo che all'università non ce l'avrei fatta; mi è stato vicino sempre, in ogni momento, e mi ha aiutato a studiare sui tavoli della biblioteca quando eravamo in pausa. Mi ha offerto il pranzo quando lo dimenticavo… E mi ha dato perfino dei soldi per pagare l'affitto quando non potevo. È sempre stato buono con me».

Più l'ascoltava, e più Root capiva perché Lars avesse fatto tutto quello: aveva visto una ragazza in difficoltà che aveva l'età di sua figlia quando era morta. Lars aveva aiutato Claire Weller adottandola come figlia dopo la prigione. Ora era chiaro perché la Macchina le aveva fatto avere il suo numero.

«E così ha cambiato vita…», sussurrò, toccando sul vetro il viso di Lars, rosso come di chi si era tagliato baffi e barba da poco. Era invecchiato, riconobbe: meno capelli, e li aveva tutti grigi; non era magro neanche prima ma il tempo gli aveva fatto mettere su dei chili. Nemmeno la prigione poteva abbattere un uomo ricco e potente come Lars.

«Auguro solo il meglio a Philip Lars», concluse Claire. «E se lo chiede a me, agente, lui in quella prigione ci è finito per errore. Lo hanno incastrato».

A quel punto Root appoggiò di nuovo il portafoto sullo scaffale e si allontanò dalla poltrona. «Diceva così?», sorrise, sedendo sul divano.

«Sì», annuì, «Accusava una donna di averlo incastrato per soldi. Che era stata lei a uccidere sua figlia e il suo ragazzo», scosse la testa, «Davvero una brutta storia. Dovreste riaprire il suo caso». Si bloccò un attimo e alla fine ci pensò, spalancando gli occhi: «Non penserà che possa essere Philip Lars a minacciare la mia vita, spero?! Perché è ridicolo, agente, glielo giuro, Philip è il miglior-».

Root la fermò, con la voce sulla sua: «No, no, naturalmente no! A questo punto temo possano essersi sbagliati, alla centrale. Per accertarmene però le porgo ancora qualche domanda su Philip Lars, se non le dispiace». Root le sorrise e Claire Weller accettò, seppur con qualche esitazione.

Dove abitava, se aveva degli amici, in quali locali era solito andare e se si frequentava con una donna, o un uomo all'occorrenza; se era ancora in contatto con la sua ex moglie. A molte non sapeva cosa dire, ma altre risposte potevano tornarle utili. Continuò con tutto quello che le veniva in mente finché un ringhio da parte di Bear la mise in allarme. Ringhiava verso la porta e Root richiamò il cane, accostandosi: qualcuno saliva le scale e si avvicinava. Le chiese se aspettava qualcuno e Claire scosse la testa: lei non doveva neppure trovarsi a casa, in quel momento.

Infine bussarono. «Claire? Claire?», era la voce di una signora avanti con l'età, «Lo so che sei a casa, Claire, ti ho vista salire dalla finestra! Devi ritirare la tua posta, Claire».

«Oh, è solo la vicina», rise la donna, «L'anziana signora Dustin». Root si portò in un angolo e Claire aprì la porta, preparando un sorriso. «Eccomi, signora Dusti- _oh_ ».

La vecchina l'accolse con un paio di forbici affilate usate a mò di coltello e Bear le saltò addosso prima che potesse colpirla, mordendole un braccio. Root le tolse le forbici dalle mani e la spinse contro il muro fuori dalla porta di casa, nel corridoio, gridando al cane di lasciarla andare. Si voltò, sorridendo a Claire: «Abbiamo finito». Mise le manette alla nonnina, che inveiva per via del morso.

La donna annuì, visibilmente scossa, con la mano sul cuore.

Root riportò Claire Weller a scuola e lei e Shaw arrestarono formalmente l'anziana signora Dustin, facendola sedere nel sedile posteriore dell'auto, sotto la stretta sorveglianza di Bear. Parcheggiarono davanti alla centrale di polizia e la trascinarono dentro. Quando un poliziotto vide la signora si mise a ridere e chiamò altri per ridere a loro volta.

«Davvero l'FBI ci sta portando una vecchia?», domandò in risate.

«Cos'ha fatto?», chiese un altro, appoggiato al suo scrittoio.

Root sorrise, inclinando la testa. «Ha tentato di uccidere la sua vicina di casa con un paio di forbici perché non raccoglieva la sua posta».

Tutti si misero a ridere e la signora si stizzì non poco, agitandosi: «Tutti i giorni!», gridò, «Glielo ricordavo tutti i giorni! _Claire, la posta! Claire, la posta!_ Ma lei nulla, e mi metteva pure male il tappetino dell'ingresso e io dovevo sempre rimetterlo a posto e quando lo facevo vedevo la posta ancora lì, sempre lì e si accumulava», finì per ringhiare e qualcuno le gridò di non esagerare, per non farsi saltare la dentiera.

Root e Shaw si guardarono. Stavano pensando di lasciare la signora e andarsene, quando udirono Bear abbaiare. Non era un abbaio nervoso, quanto festoso e mise curiosità a tutte e due, che si girarono.

Bear lo raggiunse e lui appena vide le due donne cambiò espressione, spalancando gli occhi e la bocca dallo stupore. Aveva delle cartelle fra le mani e gli caddero tutte a terra, pietrificato.

Shaw sospirò e lanciò uno sguardo a Root che sorrise felice, sussurrando: « _Lionel_ ».

 

                                                                                     

 

Amy entrò nella saletta quasi in punta di piedi e, controllando con attenzione che non ci fosse ancora nessuno, si affacciò allo specchio appoggiandosi al banco dove erano disposti i trucchi e le spazzole che la stavano aspettando. Si abbassò il colletto della maglia e strinse le labbra, guardando con preoccupazione il segno violaceo sotto la clavicola destra. Accidenti, nonostante il ritocco era ancora troppo visibile e temeva che la truccatrice glielo avrebbe notato. Ricordò con un sorriso imbarazzato lo sguardo concentrato di Sarah nel tentativo di coprirlo con il trucco: bagnava il pennellino nel fondotinta e lo stendeva sulla sua pelle con attenzione, aggrottando le sopracciglia e mordendosi un labbro. Ci aveva messo tutto il suo impegno e sembrava davvero che avrebbe potuto funzionare.

«È freddo», le aveva detto Amy per interrompere quel silenzio imbarazzante. «Il pennello, dico», aveva sorriso, «Freddino».

Sarah aveva appoggiato il pennellino nella boccetta e si era allungata verso il letto per afferrare un indumento, passandoglielo così sulle spalle. Era la sua maglina di cotone e si era messa a ridere involontariamente vedendogliela sorreggere, intanto che riprendeva il pennellino e tirava un po' più giù la bretella del reggiseno. «Ti sta bene».

Amy aveva sospirato, arrossendo. «Parli della tua maglina o del tuo succhiotto?».

L'aveva guardata solo un attimo, trattenendo un'altra risata. «Scusa, non pensavo che… È da molto che… Scusa», si era interrotta, accorgendosi che era meglio non aggiungere niente.

L'arrivo della parrucchiera nella saletta interruppe i suoi pensieri e si ricoprì accuratamente, in fretta, sistemando il colletto e allontanandosi dallo specchio con un movimento naturale. Poco dopo entrò anche la truccatrice che la invitò a cambiarsi, facendole notare ciò che doveva indossare sulla spalliera di una delle sedie. Le chiesero come mai avesse deciso di prepararsi un po' prima e rispose solo che il tempo non sembrava passare mai e che si stava annoiando. Credeva di averle convinte entrambe. Temeva davvero che qualcuno avesse potuto vederle in atteggiamenti troppo intimi rispetto al loro solito e invece che aspettare di essere chiamata, era stata lei a chiamare loro. Si cambiò e si sedette sulla sedia quando vide attraverso lo specchio che la parrucchiera aveva notato qualcosa dalla scollatura e il loro sguardi si erano incrociati. Amy era impallidita e quando accorse la truccatrice faticò a raccontarle di come aveva sbattuto contro una sedia nella sua roulotte.

«Doveva venire subito da me, signora Acker», le disse, «invece di provare a nasconderlo da lei».

Le due donne si erano scambiate un'intensa occhiata e Amy era quasi certa di averle perfino sentite ridacchiare alle sue spalle. La parrucchiera, intenta a risaltarle i boccoli, l'aveva rassicurata che se anche si fosse visto in qualche scatto, qualcuno si sarebbe adoperato per rimuoverlo con la computer grafica. Oh, ora non si sentiva di certo meglio: poteva giurare quanto voleva di essersi procurata un livido sbattendo, ma si vedeva chiaramente che era un succhiotto. Cosa avrebbe pensato la gente? La truccatrice e la parrucchiera ne avrebbero parlato a qualcuno? E il fotografo? Un dannato succhiotto, accidenti, le sembrava di essere seriamente tornata indietro nel tempo a quando frequentava il liceo. Al liceo, sì, Sarah doveva essere un'ottima baciatrice già allora.

 

Lauren McGarry continuava insistentemente a sorriderle. Era irritante; quel suo modo di fare le metteva ogni volta un gran senso di inadeguatezza e allora Sarah si controllava addosso, ai jeans strappati e alle scarpe sportive, alla sua maglietta nuova. Non aveva niente che non andava, così una volta tanto pensò di affrontarla e aveva sorpassato i metri che le separavano: se Lauren non aveva il coraggio di dirle chiaramente cosa aveva contro di lei, allora non aveva soluzioni se non chiederglielo direttamente.

«Cosa guardi?», aveva cominciato, avvicinandosi al suo armadietto.

«Niente», aveva ribattuto l'altra, abbassando lo sguardo.

Sarah aveva notato subito quanto quella ragazzina non fosse poi tanto sicura di sé se si trattava di dire le cose in faccia. «Ce l'hai con me perché guardo Anthony Carlston?».

«Cosa? No», Lauren aveva energicamente scosso la testa, quasi in preda al panico. «Ti piace lui?».

«A chi non piace? È perfetto».

«Oddio, tu hai pensato…?», per poco non si metteva a riderle in faccia e Sarah si era incuriosita. «Tony è mio cugino». Le aveva dato una pacca su un braccio e Sarah ci era rimasta di stucco.

Suo cugino. Per un attimo le era completamente passato di testa lo scoprire il perché la fissasse tanto e le sorridesse, se ci fosse in lei qualcosa che non le piacesse o che le desse fastidio, perché la cosa più importante di tutte era farci amicizia: lei era la cugina di Anthony Carlston e niente era più importante di quello. O almeno all'inizio. In realtà non avrebbe mai immaginato la compagnia di quella ragazza così piacevole, tanto che se prima era solo una scusa per vedere il campione di football della loro scuola un po' più spesso e avere l'occasione di parlarci, poi la loro si era gradualmente trasformata in una vera amicizia e Sarah aveva iniziato a smettere di pensare solo a lui. O a lui.

Quando aveva iniziato a pensare a Lauren in modo diverso dal solito, infatti, le era salito il panico; non le era mai successo prima di vedere una ragazza più che come un'amica, ed era bello e terrificante al tempo stesso. Non si vedevano spesso ragazze che stavano con le ragazze al posto dei ragazzi e, a quelle che lo facevano, non venivano che riservate occhiatacce e insulti. Non poteva fare a meno di pensare alle persone che amava e a tutti quelli che la circondavano che avrebbero cominciato a vederla in modo diverso, e a trattarla in modo diverso. Di certo allora non esistevano cose come il matrimonio fra due donne o due uomini e non bastava Ellen DeGeneres alla televisione che diceva che era okay essere gay per tranquillizzare i suoi feroci pensieri. Fra l'altro era certa di non essere gay perché anche se la cotta per Anthony Carlston le stava passando, i ragazzi continuavano ad attrarla parecchio. Era solo lei, Lauren, che le metteva addosso strani pensieri ogni volta che la vedeva e non poteva fare a meno di pensare di baciarla. Era così proibito. Così allettante. Così sbagliato e così bello.

Quella mattina erano rimaste le uniche all'interno della classe di scienze e stavano riordinando le loro bancate per uscire quando, a un certo punto, si erano ritrovate così vicine che ognuna aveva sentito il respiro dell'altra sul viso. Stavano per raccogliere lo stesso libro che era caduto sul pavimento e si erano bloccate, guardandosi. Probabilmente Lauren si sarebbe girata un secondo più tardi se Sarah non le avesse voluto mettere una mano su una guancia e così baciarla. Erano sole nell'aula e in un attimo erano diventate sole nel mondo: non esisteva più nessun altro che loro.

«Ecco fatto», la parrucchiera e la truccatrice finirono di sistemarla e Sarah scosse la testa, ritornando al presente, sorridendo a entrambe e guardandosi allo specchio.

 _Oh beh_ , pensò, in fondo Shaw non amava proprio truccarsi, quindi il suo look non aveva bisogno di molti ritocchi, neppure per per le foto promozionali della serie. Anche se la parrucchiera aveva appena finito di sistemarla, tirò la coda dei capelli per sentirsela più stretta e si guardò allo specchio, chiudendo le labbra e facendo la seria, immergendosi nel ruolo.

«Sarah? Pronta?». La testa di Amy sbucò da dietro la porta della saletta e la invitò a seguirla con un cenno della mano.

Amy pensò che avesse fatto proprio bene a prepararsi prima della collega: la truccatrice e la parrucchiera la guardarono con una luce strana negli occhi e allungarono la bocca in sorrisi divertiti. Pensò di fare finta di niente, ma si preoccupava realmente che pensassero a lei e Sarah insieme. Soprattutto dal momento che Sarah le sorrise come se al mondo non esistesse nient'altro e la raggiunse con un balzo.

Le avevano fatte sistemare al centro della sala, l'unico punto illuminato; davanti a loro la crew e il fotografo, dietro il pannello verde. Amy aveva notato Sarah che tentava di sbirciare dalla sua scollatura ciò che le aveva lasciato, ma la truccatrice glielo aveva mascherato piuttosto bene e si sentì sollevata. Avevano dato delle direttive a entrambe e il fotografo aveva iniziato a scattare. Una mentre sparavano e correvano, una imbracciando dei fucili, un'altra alle loro sole mani unite, un altro scatto mentre si sorridevano e, infine, con loro che si baciavano. Dovevano restare ferme per un po', labbra contro labbra, intanto che il fotografo girava e scattava da angolazioni diverse. Ogni tanto si separavano per muoversi e respirare, poi riprendevano da dove si erano lasciate. Si guardavano negli occhi con attenzione, forse un po' imbarazzate nonostante tutto, prima di chiuderli. Amy non poteva fare a meno di pensare di nuovo a ciò che stavano facendo, al succhiotto e a come il suo cuore batteva.

Si stava innamorando di Sarah? Era una domanda a cui doveva trovare una risposta e in fretta.

Una cotta per lei l'aveva da tanto anche se non lo aveva mai ammesso con facilità neppure a se stessa, e adesso sembrava tutto così bello da annebbiare il resto. Ma le avrebbero potute scoprire e cosa sarebbe successo? Per quanto avrebbe voluto, non poteva realmente accomodarsi in quella sottospecie di relazione segreta che stavano vivendo. Era assurdo. Poteva anche sentirsi felice come una ragazzina ma non lo era. Aveva quarant'anni, era sposata e aveva due figli: doveva svegliarsi e capirsi, farlo presto, perché non poteva restare in sospeso fra l'amore per Sarah e quello per James.

«D'accordo, adesso baciatevi in movimento! Muovetevi e io lo farò intorno a voi come ho fatto adesso», disse il fotografo. Le due si sorrisero e si avvicinarono, prendendosi piano.

Per quanto bello, quello che stavano facendo non era giusto. Aveva prestato giuramento davanti a lui, gli aveva detto di amarlo e che sarebbe sempre stata sincera, era l'uomo della sua vita e il padre dei suoi figli e lei lo stava prendendo in giro. I suoi sentimenti per lui erano cambiati? Forse, pensava. Ma il forse non era sufficiente. Il forse non avrebbe mandato avanti la sua famiglia. E il fatto che pensasse a un forse era già una risposta. Doveva parlare con James e essere onesta come lui si meritava. Ciò che lei e Sarah stavano facendo era bello, ma sbagliato. Dannatamente sbagliato.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il piccolo ritardo. Il prossimo capitolo, che arriverà mercoledì, si intitola _Grazie_!


	7. Capitolo sette. Grazie

 

 

Appena Kevin Chapman mise piede negli studios sia Amy che Sarah gli corsero incontro per abbracciarlo come benvenuto, felicissime di riaverlo con loro.

 

                                                                                     


Quando lo vide lì impalato, un poliziotto lo chiamò per fargli ascoltare la storia della nonnina che voleva uccidere la vicina di casa con un paio di forbici, ma lui non riusciva a muoversi. Nemmeno il cane Bear che per poco gli saltava addosso dalla contentezza riusciva a smuoverlo. Lei era lì, davanti a lui. Viva. A un certo punto decise di fare qualcosa e si abbassò per riprendere le cartelle che gli erano cadute, tornando indietro.

Shaw scosse la testa e Root lo seguì. «Detective Fusco», lo chiamò e lui dovette fermarsi; guardandosi intorno scoprì che la sala era piena di colleghi e non poteva proprio fare scenate. «Sono felice di rivederti, Lionel».

«E io invece no». Si pentì di quella risposta data di getto e si passò i palmi delle mani sul viso, come per riprendersi. Non ci credeva. Non credeva ai suoi occhi. E poi, infine, l'abbracciò; imbarazzato, cercava di trattenere le lacrime. Lei ricambiò poco prima che lui si allontanasse, senza guardarla in faccia, fregandosi un occhio. «Maledizione…», bofonchiò, «Io ti ho vista ed eri morta! _Morta_ », ringhiò, trattenendo la voce. «Eri morta, maledizione… Con i miei occhi ti ho vista, non- Non-».

«Mi dispiace».

Lui scosse la testa e la trascinò in una stanzetta degli interrogatori, in modo che potessero parlare liberamente. « _Mi dispiace_? È l'unica cosa che riesci a dire?».

Root prese respiro, incurvando la testa. «Non è stata una decisione facile, Lionel. Dovevano tutti credere che ero morta o non sarebbe servito a niente».

«Mi hai traumatizzato», l'accusò, «Tu eri morta e poi… il mio partner…».

«Lo so».

«Tu non sai niente», le puntò contro un dito, prima di pensarci: «Anche lui magari è…».

«No», esclamò decisa, «La Macchina ed io non abbiamo potuto salvarlo».

Fusco richiuse le labbra, abbassando lo sguardo con delusione. Prese la sedia davanti al tavolo e ci si sedette, incurvando la schiena. «Quando sei tornata? Quando pensavi di dirmi che eri viva?».

Non pensava affatto di dirglielo, rifletté Root. Non aveva idea che in quella centrale lo avrebbe ritrovato, essendo distante da dove lavorava prima. Al contrario, immaginò che la Macchina dovesse saperlo e non glielo aveva rivelato, le aveva lasciate andare, forse di proposito. La Macchina voleva che si rivedessero? «Sono contenta di vedere che stai bene, Lionel», sorrise.

Cambiò discorso e lui alzò gli occhi al soffitto, accennando una risata. «Dovevo allontanarmi, avevo accettato il trasferimento perché stare là mi faceva pensare troppo a voi, a tutte quelle cose che fate, al mio partner», annuì, «A te. E poi ti ritrovo qui, viva e vegeta, con la tua amichetta psicopatica e il cane», scosse la testa, «Facevo prima a prendermi una vacanza».

Root si avvicinò a lui e, senza pensarci, lo abbracciò ancora.

«Va bene, va bene… Ti perdono. Ti odio. Ma ti perdono», concluse lui e l'altra rise.

«Considerando che siamo qui, che ci sei tu e io devo trovare una persona…».

Fusco sgranò gli occhi, con fastidio, finché non cedette e annuì, rialzandosi.

 

                                                                                       


 

«Allora… come state vivendo questo ritorno da Root e Shaw?», chiese Kevin alle due.

Avevano preso un tavolo esterno in un locale vicino al luogo delle riprese e si erano accomodati per sorseggiare un drink per parlare delle novità, del ritorno di Fusco e di quello che era stato, in nome dei bei vecchi tempi e di _Person of Interest_.

Amy e Sarah, l'una davanti all'altra, si scambiarono un'occhiata.

«Io non vedevo l'ora», rispose subito Amy, sorridendo.

«Ah, di te non c'erano dubbi… dovevo chiedere solo a Sarah», rise.

«Mi sta dando molte soddisfazioni», rispose l'altra e Amy la guardò.

Kevin annuì. «Eh, lo immagino…», bevve un sorso, «Con uno show tutto vostro avete molte più possibilità di far emergere i vostri personaggi. Francamente, appena l'ho saputo ho urlato di gioia; sono contentissimo per voi, ragazze».

Amy portò il bicchiere alle labbra e scrutò Sarah, che faceva lo stesso.

«E tu: come stai vivendo questo ritorno da Fusco?», gli chiese Sarah, sorridendogli.

Lui spalancò la bocca in un enorme sorriso e alzò le braccia al cielo, agitando i pugni. Fece ridere entrambe. «Sono tutto un fremito, non ci speravo! Appena mi hanno contattato sono saltato dalla sedia: _sì, raggiungo le ragazze! Fusco-nator è tornato_ _!_ Per il resto come ve la passate, tutto bene?».

Sarah guardò lei, che beveva piano, prima di parlare: «Benissimo. È tutto meglio di come lo immaginavo! Sai, ci divertiamo, ogni tanto mangiamo insieme…», sentì Amy ridere a bassa voce e così sorrise anche lei, «E tutti sono fantastici, sia con noi che nel lavoro. I copioni sono buoni, la trama ci piace», la fissò un attimo, alzando le sopracciglia, ammiccando, «Ci troviamo bene».

Kevin lanciò uno sguardo alla prima e alla seconda, sorridendo. «Vi vedo molto affiatate, sono contento! Questo spinoff ci voleva proprio».

«Ci voleva proprio», concordò Sarah.

Si ritrovarono a brindare allo spinoff Shoot e a ridere e scherzare come una volta. Era piacevole e faceva ritornare tutti e tre indietro nel tempo, a quando si riunivano per cenare insieme a Jim e Michael e parlavano tutta la notte. Era stato un bagno di nostalgia, quello che non è mai abbastanza e cementa le amicizie. Presi dall'allegria chiamarono prima uno e poi l'altro con il vivavoce al centro del tavolo e avevano proseguito per delle ore, fino al ritorno a piedi alle roulotte, rientrando nella zona delle riprese. Sarah era un po' brilla e non faceva che ridere, completamente rossa. Amy si era avvicinata a lei e di tanto in tanto le veniva voglia di sorreggerla poiché da quanto rideva rischiava di sbandare. Anche Kevin era rosso, aveva bevuto troppo, e aveva dato la buonanotte alle due ancora prima di arrivare alla sua porta. Convenne che fosse meglio mettersi immediatamente a letto se voleva essere fresco l'indomani mattina per lavorare, quindi si chiuse in roulotte e le due lo salutarono.

«Siamo arrivate», affermò Amy, aprendo la porta della roulotte di Sarah.

Lei si appoggiò al metallo e un piede alla ruota, guardando il cielo. «Restiamo qui fuori», emise in un sorriso sognante, «Stanno uscendo le stelle».

Amy scese dagli scalini e alzò gli occhi al cielo: si stava facendo buio e in effetti i colori di quel tramonto che si stava spegnendo erano meravigliosi. Si appoggiò anche lei e iniziò ad ammirarlo.

«Ho litigato con Steve».

Amy riabbassò gli occhi di colpo. «Quando?».

«Ieri sera. Nulla di nuovo: abbiamo litigato altre volte», ammise serenamente. «Era arrabbiato perché mi sente distante», deglutì, «È geloso di te».

«Di me?». Il cuore perse un battito. Guardò di nuovo il cielo. «Sa che-».

« _No_ », scosse la testa prontamente, ridacchiando, come se fosse un'idea folle. «Steve è geloso di te dalla terza stagione di _PoI_ , se non ricordo male… Ci vedeva troppo vicine e gli dava un po' fastidio, anche se non lo diceva a voce, non sempre… così dovevo cercare di fargli capire che ero sposata con lui e non con te», rise ancora e Amy sospirò. «Comunque, pensava che noi andassimo a letto insieme».

Amy arrossì, lasciando perdere il cielo e guardando lei. «Oddio», si portò una mano alla bocca, arrossendo inevitabilmente. «Non è che adesso… non sia proprio vero…».

Sarah si spostò dal freddo metallo e si sciolse i capelli fino a quel momento legati con una treccia, scuotendo la testa. Amy amava vederla muoversi i capelli. «Ma non glielo dirò», le disse guardandola negli occhi.

«Lo so. So che non glielo dirai».

Sarah si avvicinò e le carezzò una guancia, intanto che chiudeva gli occhi. Poi le prese una mano per tirarla dentro ma Amy si fermò sui suoi passi.

«È meglio se vado a dormire un po'».

«Puoi dormire anche qui».

«Sarah…», prese fiato, scuotendo la testa. «Devo richiamare James».

«Puoi richiamarlo anche qui». Si avvicinò ancora a lei e Amy non si mosse. Le poggiò le mani sulle spalle e si allungò per baciarle sotto un orecchio, poco più sotto, poco più sotto ancora, con l'alito caldo sull'incavo del collo. Amy trasalì.

«Va bene, ho capito! Ma non qui fuori», la allontanò con fermezza, «Sei una tentazione».

Sarah rise a squarcia gola, prendendole una mano e tirandola dentro.

Gli mandò un messaggio dicendogli che lo avrebbe richiamato più tardi, ma in realtà non sapeva quanto sarebbe stato tardi. Non sarebbe riuscita a telefonargli con Sarah vicino che poteva ascoltare i suoi discorsi. Si sdraiò sul letto con stanchezza, reggendosi la fronte. Era frustrata perché non era riuscita a imporsi: se ci pensava le veniva bene, la scena correva alla perfezione nella sua testa, lei che le diceva chiaramente di no e Sarah che tornava nella sua roulotte da sola, ma nella realtà la tecnica che usava con i suoi figli non funzionava affatto su di lei. Lei non funzionava con Sarah, pensò. Voleva allentare la corda ma era così difficile. E come se non avesse abbastanza sensi di colpa a tormentarla, non poteva fare a meno di ripensare a Steve e a quello che Sarah le aveva detto fuori: e non che fosse qualcosa di nuovo, lo sapeva, ma sentirle dire che non avrebbe detto niente a suo marito le aveva fatto un po' male. Era sciocco, considerando che ancora nemmeno lei era riuscita a dire una parola a James.

La vide avvicinarsi e poi appoggiare il cellulare su un mobiletto, spegnendo la luce. Si era cambiata in bagno e indossava solo una larga maglietta che richiamava il baseball. Era certa che indossasse solo gli slip là sotto, che non portasse pantaloncini. Era così bella. Si mosse i capelli ancora una volta e gattonò sul letto fino a lei, sdraiandosi accanto. Amy l'aveva sentita sospirare.

«Lo hai chiamato?».

Amy non sapeva cosa pensare: lei non voleva che suo marito sapesse che lo stava tradendo, ma non voleva neppure che lo sapesse James? Ci teneva a saperla in buoni rapporti con suo marito o era solo molto curiosa? Sospirò anche lei, concludendo che era meglio non pensarci. Non in quel momento. «No. Lo richiamo più tardi». La sentì strusciare sulla coperta fino ad arrivare più vicino a lei e le aveva dato un bacio sulla testa; Amy non aveva resistito alla tentazione e si era avvicinata a sua volta, mettendosi di fianco, abbracciandola. Le circondò un piede con i suoi.

«Potrei restare così per sempre», sussurrò Sarah e Amy la scrutò: dalla poca luce, riusciva a notare che era ancora rossa e le risaltava gli zigomi, in special modo quando sorrideva.

Più la guardava e più si rendeva conto di ciò che voleva, di quanto era bella e di come la faceva sentire stare in quel modo, con lei. Ebbe paura di dire qualcosa di cui un giorno si sarebbe pentita, e stava per farlo. Erano parole importanti, e probabilmente solo spinte dall'attimo, quindi abbassò la testa, appoggiando il viso al suo seno, chiudendo gli occhi.

«In questi giorni mi è tornato in mente una cosa».

«Che cosa?», domandò Amy.

«Lauren McGarry. Era la mia ragazza, al liceo», sorrise.

«Avevi una ragazza al liceo?», la guardò, «Non me ne hai mai parlato».

Sarah rise. «Lo sto facendo ora! Mi è tornata in mente lei perché dovevamo nasconderci da tutti anche solo per tenerci la mano».

Amy deglutì. Stava raccontando di quel fatto come se le avesse dato effettivamente fastidio. «Cos'è successo dopo?». La sentì sospirare di nuovo.

«Un professore ci aveva sorprese a baciarci, una mattina, e aveva giurato che lo avrebbe raccontato alle nostre famiglie se non avessimo troncato, così… abbiamo troncato. Avevamo paura e abbiamo lasciato che lei vincesse», scosse lentamente la testa, «Ci siamo allontanate e dopo la cerimonia del diploma non l'ho più vista».

«Mi spiace», mormorò Amy, facendo una pausa. «E cosa è cambiato dal liceo ad ora?».

«Che sono sposata».

Amy sentì che una sua mano le coccolava la schiena e richiuse gli occhi. Andava bene così, pensò. Sarah aveva ragione. Non poteva costringerla a fare qualcosa che non voleva. Si sarebbe goduta i momenti con lei e per il resto avrebbe pensato a sé, fino a quando non l'avrebbe lasciata andare per tornare da lui.

 

C'era molto silenzio. Non una musica, non un movimento dall'esterno o una voce. Tutto era fermo come per dare a Amy il tempo di pensare ancora e di ascoltarsi, oltre al respiro e il battito del cuore di Sarah sotto la sua orecchia destra. Il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava con lo stesso ritmo, tanto che pensava si stesse addormentando, fino a quando non udì i battiti del cuore accelerare senza ragione apparente, all'improvviso, e si chiese a cosa stesse invece pensando lei. Forse ancora a Steve. O a come alludeva alla loro relazione parlando con Kevin a tavola. _Oh sì, Sarah, com'era?_ Molte soddisfazioni _, già,_ pensò, arrossendo. Ma come l'era venuto in mente? Per fortuna Kevin non aveva capito niente. Come avrebbe potuto? Era una fortuna, ma era stato comunque rischioso. Non voleva dire nulla a Steve ma allo stesso tempo si permetteva di rischiare che il loro collega scoprisse tutto. Come poco prima, baciandola davanti alla roulotte. Dopo il succhiotto mal nascosto, mancava che le sorprendessero a farne un altro.

Sarah si mosse e interruppe i suoi pensieri. Se la scansò di dosso con un movimento veloce e pensò che volesse dormire, quando invece se la ritrovò addosso, sedendo sul suo ventre, accarezzandole una guancia rosa.

«Sei calda», sussurrò con i capelli sul viso, sollevandoli con l'alito. Passò il pollice sulle labbra spalancate di Amy, che la fissava nella penombra data dalla luce dei lampioni fuori dalla roulotte.

«E tu hai bevuto troppo», le rispose, sorridendo.

«No, non così troppo», sorrise, spostando i capelli da un lato.

Amy sentì un brivido di freddo quando la mano di Sarah lasciò il suo viso, ma tutto il suo corpo vibrò quando la risentì sotto la sua maglietta. Sarah gliela tirò su, slacciandola dai jeans, mentre passava le dita sulla sua pelle dall'alto verso il basso, finché non si inchinò e ci poggiò la lingua e poi le labbra.

«Non mi lascerai un altro succhiotto, vero?», disse Amy in un sospiro, ma Sarah non rispose, infilando la testa sotto la maglietta.

Amy bloccò un sospiro e incurvò la schiena, distese una gamba e il piede, sentendo la calda e umida bocca di Sarah scendere di nuovo verso l'ombelico, e le sue mani intente a slacciarle i jeans.

 _No_ , ripensò Amy, decisamente, tutto e niente di lei funzionava con Sarah.

 

                                                                                   


Daryl Boscoferro. Fusco le aveva trovato un numero di telefono oltre ad altri dati e lei lo aveva contattato per vedersi in un bar: dovevano parlare. La professoressa della scuola media Harris, Claire Weller, le aveva fatto quel nome parlando di amici di Philip Lars. Li aveva visti insieme spesso e Lars glielo aveva pure presentato, probabilmente omettendo che quell'uomo dal fascino italiano era un mercenario. Root lo conosceva: avevano lavorato insieme, in passato, quando aveva adottato il nome _Root_ da poco tempo. Da allora le loro strade non si erano più incrociate fino a quel momento.

Era seduta al bancone e aveva già ordinato per due. Quando lo vide entrare lo riconobbe subito: completo nero, scarpe lucide, lo stesso stile. Aveva messo su qualche chilo e aveva i capelli biondini più lunghi che gli ricadevano sul viso, ma il suo sguardo da furbo era lo stesso. L'adocchiò e si avvicinò, sedendole accanto e spegnendo la sigaretta in un posacenere.

«Root. Quasi non sembrano passati dieci anni», disse lui, abbozzando un sorriso, squadrandola da capo a piedi. «Se posso, sei perfino più sexy di prima».

Lei sorrise, sollevando il bicchierino. «Il solito adulatore, non sei cambiato affatto». Bevve e lui lo stesso, alla loro salute. «Ma non ti ho chiesto di venire per una visita di cortesia. Philip Lars: cosa sai dirmi di lui?». Non si lasciò sfuggire il fatto che non ne sembrò per niente sorpreso di sentirle pronunciare quel nome.

«Ti vuole morta, Root», alzò una mano, richiamando il barman per ordinare il doppio di quello che avevano appena consumato.

«Speravo sapessi dirmi qualcosa che non so», incurvò la testa, sorridendo.

«Cosa vuoi sapere?».

«Comincia col dirmi ogni cosa ti passa per la testa».

Non nascose che si erano incontrati, non avrebbe avuto senso. Riferì che Lars aveva avuto il suo contatto tramite conoscenze comuni e che lo voleva assumere per ritrovarla. Aveva accettato, disse subito, solo che non l'aveva trovata. Lars raccontò a Daryl Boscoferro di tutto l'odio che nutriva per lei e di come avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per avere la sua testa, che avrebbe pagato qualunque cifra per ucciderla; senza mancare di dirgli, naturalmente, che considerando aveva fallito nella sua ricerca e altri lo stesso prima di lui, avrebbe costruito una rete di agenti sparsi per il territorio per avere sue notizie. Prima o poi qualcuno l'avrebbe vista. Ci era riuscito.

«I Marshall Mason», soffiò Root.

«Vedo che sei aggiornata. Come dieci anni fa. Non mi stupisce».

Gli sorrise. «Tu sai dove trovarlo».

Daryl Boscoferro si lasciò sfuggire una risata goliardica. Poco dopo prese il suo bicchierino e buttò giù il contenuto in un sorso. «Mi sbagliavo, Root: non _come_ , sei più in gamba di dieci anni fa». Scivolò la sua mano sinistra all'interno della giacca e le puntò una pistola su un fianco. Lei non la guardò neppure, continuando a sorridergli. «Ma non abbastanza». Udì il rumore di un grilletto e si voltò, scoprendo che su uno dei tavolini dietro di loro, sotto il cartoncino del menù, sbucava la canna di una pistola puntata verso di lui. Una donna lo guardava con insistenza. Accidenti, non si era accorto di lei. «Ti sei fatta la guardia del corpo?».

Il dito indice destro di Root scivolò sul bordo del suo bicchierino vuoto e, prendendone una goccia, se la portò in bocca con soddisfazione. «Oh, è la mia ragazza. È molto protettiva», annuì.

Lui spalancò la bocca, annuendo; decise saggiamente di ritirare la sua pistola e rimetterla all'interno della giacca.

Shaw riportò la pistola dietro il cartoncino e poi nella cintura, alzandosi e raggiungendo i due, sedendo vicino all'uomo. In silenzio, alzò una mano per attirare l'attenzione del barman e farsi portare un bicchiere.

«Sai, _la sua ragazza_ , dovresti prendere in considerazione l'idea di diventare un Marshall Mason: Lars paga piuttosto bene».

«Ci penserò», emise con un filo di voce, prima di svuotare il contenuto del suo bicchierino.

Daryl Boscoferro alzò di nuovo la mano per ordinare da bere ma, appena il barman si avvicinò, prese due bicchierini insieme e li scagliò contro Root che si parò con un braccio. Lui scivolò giù dallo sgabello e fermò Shaw prima che gli sparasse, facendole cadere la pistola e ammanettandola al bancone; troppo lento che Root gli fece lo sgambetto e cadde a terra. Stava per prendere la sua pistola dalla giacca ma Shaw gli sferrò un calcio e dovette rinunciare, rialzandosi e schivando un colpo di Root e la sua pistola. Corse verso l'esterno. «Ci vediamo presto, Root», gridò lui, aprendo la porta. Ma non andò lontano: Bear gli saltò addosso con un balzo, ringhiando e abbaiando con ferocia, mostrandogli i denti; invece, a pochi metri, Fusco aveva la pistola puntata contro di lui e il distintivo ben in mostra.

«Getta la pistola a terra e metti le mani dietro la testa! Daryl Boscoferro, sei in arresto».

«Prima porta via il cane!», urlò nel panico.

Root abbassò l'arma e Shaw si guardò la mano ammanettata con stupore: non riusciva a liberarsi come suo solito.

Il barman tremava in un angolo e Root gli mostrò il distintivo: «Detective Dawson. Avevamo tutto sotto controllo». Agitò le braccia per togliersi l'alcol dalla giacca e guardò Shaw, incuriosendosi. «Ehi, tesoro, vuoi che ti aiuti io?», si avvicinò.

«Ce la faccio da sola», mugugnò. In realtà, era la prima volta che delle manette le davano tanta difficoltà.

Solo quando gli artificieri andranno a romperle per liberarla scoprirà che quelle manette avevano all'interno un meccanismo d'emergenza che non le permetteva di aprirle come suo solito. Se le porterà dietro per lavorarci.

«Più presto di quello che ti aspettavi, Daryl», gli disse Root in un sorriso, scortandolo con la macchina della polizia in centrale.

 

                                                                                      


«Stop», urlò la regista, facendo fermare tutto. Ognuno lasciò le proprie posizioni e molti si allontanarono per pranzare.

Mark Headford si accostò a Carl, che interpretava Daryl Boscoferro, per dargli qualche suggerimento sulla corsa e sull'arrivo di Bear, in cui doveva dimostrare di essere realmente terrorizzato, intanto che l'addestratore portava via il cane. Amy si accorse di aver lasciato il telefono all'interno del bar e andò per recuperarlo. L'attore che faceva il barman le disse di averlo visto su uno dei tavolini e poi si allontanò anche lui: a breve sarebbe entrata la crew a ripulire il locale in modo da ridarlo ai legittimi proprietari proprio come lo avevano lasciato.

Vide di avere una chiamata persa di James e si morse un labbro.

«Indovina chi è?!», esclamò Sarah dietro di lei, tappandole gli occhi con le mani.

Amy non poté fare a meno di sorridere. «Mi fai un favore, adesso che sei qui?!», le domandò, «Il reggiseno mi sta facendo malissimo alla schiena: deve essersi messo male».

«Ci penso io». Le fece scivolare la giacca dalle spalle fino ai gomiti e, dopo aver tirato la maglia, infilò dentro le mani. Amy trattenne un brivido. «Sì», disse, «Un gancetto si è storto». Lo rimise a posto ma non le mani, tastando la pelle, massaggiandole la schiena e le spalle. Amy chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi trasportare. «Sei un po' tesa».

Sogghignò. «Non posso farne a meno».

«Rilassati. Sei non vuoi…», iniziò a dire, «non ti tocco più», le risollevò la maglia e la circondò con le braccia, appoggiando la testa sulle sue spalle. «Lo so che ti dà fastidio che non voglia dire nulla a Steve», le confidò sui suoi capelli, con un filo di voce, «Ma non è facile…».

«Lo so». Amy le sollevò le braccia in modo che potesse girarsi, così lasciò che ricadessero sulle sue spalle e che Sarah appoggiasse di nuovo la testa su di lei, appena sotto il mento. L'abbracciò, stringendola forte. «Lo so. Sono sposata anch'io, Sarah. Cosa possiamo fare…? Allora è finita?».

Sarah rialzò il viso e la guardò negli occhi. Si stavano ferendo a vicenda, nessuna delle due lo voleva davvero. «È finita», mormorò.

Era finita ma continuavano a guardarsi, e a toccarsi, e a sentirsi, e a respirarsi. E a volersi. E ci ricascarono, scrutando con attenzione l'una le labbra dell'altra, legandosi ancora in un lungo bacio che sapeva di amore, che gridava di non lasciarsi andare.

Si ricordarono solo in un secondo momento di essere solo temporaneamente al sicuro e di trovarsi sul set fra cavi e impianti dell'audio, che stavano rischiando ancora. Dunque si lasciarono ma lui aveva già visto tutto, sull'uscio della porta: aveva la bocca aperta, fermo e incapace di dire nulla che non fosse guidato da sconcerto e imbarazzo.

Le due si allontanarono subito l'una dall'altra. Amy abbassò lo sguardo, impacciata, e Sarah guardò prima lui e dopo lei, iniziando a ridere. «Stavamo provando! È ovvio! Cavolo, che faccia fai, sembra chissà cosa».

« _Chissà cosa_?», sbottò lui, «Mi prendi in giro?».

«Sarah, lo ha capito», mormorò Amy, alzando una mano per indicare Kevin.

«Capito cosa?», ridacchiò, «Dai, seriamente, ma figurati».

A un certo punto, Kevin scosse la testa e decise di uscire. Amy guardò lei e dopo gli corse incontro, intanto che Sarah riprendeva fiato e si passava le mani sulla testa, spettinandosi i capelli che erano legati in una coda perfetta, cercando di calmare il suo cuore, con la paura di rivedersi diciassettenne, sorpresa ad amare una ragazza.

La parte della crew che non era impegnata a mangiare era ancora fuori e risistemava il materiale in disordine, senza smontare nulla poiché probabilmente avrebbero rifatto la scena in cui Daryl Boscoferro usciva correndo dal pub. Kevin Chapman sfrecciò in mezzo a loro con passo marcato, ma Amy lo raggiunse in fretta, poggiandogli una mano su una spalla.

«Kevin, aspetta, ti prego».

Lui obbedì, scuotendo di nuovo la testa e reggendosi la fronte. «Quello non era un bacio scenico, non cercare di farmi pensare il contrario: non lo era! Da quanto va avanti questa storia?», aggrottò le sopracciglia.

Stava cercando di trattenere la voce piuttosto bassa e Amy lo ringraziò implicitamente. «Non da molto… Ci stavamo lasciando, comunque», si morse un labbro, mantenendo il pub nel suo campo visivo: Sarah era ancora dentro.

«Ho visto come vi stavate lasciando… Non mi sembrava un bacio d'addio. Siete sposate, accidenti!», la sgridò scuotendo le braccia, mantenendo bassa la voce. «E non fra voi. Che vi dice il cervello?».

«È molto più complicato di così».

«Non lo è. Non ancora», biascicò, guardandola dritta negli occhi. «Non sono affari miei, ma voglio bene a entrambe e voglio dirvi che se va avanti allora sì che diventerà davvero complicato! Ci saranno sempre più bugie, incomprensioni, litigi, prese in giro… e allora vi domanderete se ne vale la pena», proseguì, fermandosi per riprendere fiato e guardare il cielo, mentre lei stava zitta e abbassava la testa, «Se volete stare insieme, nessuna legge ve lo proibisce: ma siate almeno sincere».

«Non ci riesco», esclamò d'un fiato, forse alzando un po' troppo la voce: non era da lei e molti della crew si erano fatti curiosi nella loro direzione. «Non ci riesco, so che sto sbagliando ma non riesco a dire la verità a James… Non sono riuscita a parlargli di questo, al telefono».

«Certe cose non si dicono al telefono». Lei annuì e Kevin si guardò attorno, scoprendo che tutti li stavano fissando. «Andiamo a parlarne da un'altra parte».

 

Era facile mesi prima parlare di tutto quello che le passava per la testa con Sarah. Erano complici, amavano raccontarsi le cose e darsi consigli, ma in quella circostanza non potevano semplicemente appellarsi alla loro amicizia e Amy sentiva di doverne discutere con qualcuno. Kevin era stato paziente e tremendamente sincero su tutto quello che gli passava per la testa, mentre lei raccontava le paure che l'assalivano, i suoi dubbi, quel sentimento per James che sentiva essere cambiato e, probabilmente, da molto prima che riuscisse ad accettarlo. Non sapeva se era o meno davvero innamorata di Sarah ma, tuttavia, sapeva di provare qualcosa di molto forte da sempre e che, a un certo punto, era venuto tutto a galla e che non riusciva a fermare. E che non era sicura di voler fermare. Era quasi certa di non volerlo.

«Allora andiamo», disse lui a un certo punto, «Chiediamo di poterci allontanare e ti accompagno da James».

Amy era esitante ma alla fine acconsentì. Non poteva continuare a parlargli in modo strano al cellulare, a sviare i discorsi e a sentirsi male con lui in quel modo. Presero un giorno di permesso, intanto avrebbero ripetuto alcune scene dove Root non c'era, e raccontò a Sarah che andava da James e che sarebbe tornata presto. Le era parsa pensierosa, ma in fin dei conti si erano dette che era finita e non le fece neppure delle domande in proposito: stava andando da suo marito e andava bene così. Forse Sarah pensò che avrebbero ricucito il loro rapporto. Ma perché con lei andava anche Kevin?

Fortunatamente il set di _Gotham_ non era lontano. Presero un treno e un autobus per raggiungerlo, tenendosi la mano. Amy era molto agitata. I cappellini sulle loro teste non erano sufficienti per non farsi riconoscere da qualche fan ma tutto sommato, tra qualche autografo e foto con loro, avevano fatto presto. Gli inviò un messaggio che sarebbe venuta a trovarlo per parlare e un altro quando era a poco da lui. Li avevano fatti passare. James l'aspettava nella sua roulotte e Amy guardò verso Kevin un'ultima volta prima di raggiungerlo, con titubanza.

«Sii sincera», la incoraggiò, «Sei forte, puoi farcela».

«Grazie».

Strinse i pugni e chiuse gli occhi, prendendo fiato. Bussò e lui aprì, prendendole la mano. Kevin restò là fuori finché non vide la porta chiudersi, poi sospirò, scuotendo la testa, allontanandosi.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sabato con il capitolo otto: _Svoltare e cambiare direzione_ :)


	8. Capitolo otto. Svoltare e cambiare direzione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo! Ecco il capitolo!

 

 

Netflix pubblicò sui suoi vari profili social la prima foto promozionale della serie e a breve cominciò a essere condivisa ovunque, intanto che gli animi si stavano esaltando. Si trattava solo delle mani di Root e Shaw intrecciate, legate l'una all'altra, e tanto bastava a far scatenare i fan e le loro fantasie. La foto promozionale non passò inosservata a nessuno, James compreso. Al contrario, tuttavia, non lo aveva elettrizzato come avrebbe fatto in altre circostanze. Non era arrabbiato, ma certamente abbattuto. Era quello lo stato d'animo che più si faceva strada in lui e lo distraeva durante le riprese, sperando di non trasmetterlo al suo personaggio. Era passato già un mese da quando Amy era venuta a trovarlo e gli aveva parlato a cuore aperto. Il mese più duro della sua vita. Non gli aveva dato un nome, non aveva parlato di un terzo fra loro, ma sapeva che c'era e chi era, non era certo stupido. Ma non glielo aveva fatto notare, aveva deciso di tenerselo per sé. Lei si era messa a piangere e lui non era riuscito a non abbracciarla, seppure il suo cuore fosse a pezzi.

«Sei il padre dei miei figli, il mio migliore amico… Ti ho amato, ti amo e ti amerò per sempre! Ma non posso stare con te sapendo che quello che provo è un'altra cosa: non è giusto per me, né soprattutto per te».

La amava. Mantenne per sé anche quello. Lo stava lasciando e sarebbe stato più difficile per lei farlo se le avesse detto di amarla. Non capì proprio come riuscì a essere lucido in un momento come quello, forse perché se lo aspettava, considerando le ultime chiamate, la sua voce, la sua stanchezza e la paura. Come poteva ferirla? Sembrava si fosse già ferita abbastanza da sola. E poi c'erano i bambini. Ancora non glielo avevano detto ma, appena lei avrebbe finito di girare, lui avrebbe chiesto un permesso e sarebbero andati da loro insieme per raccontare a entrambi di come le strade di due persone che si uniscono possano, a un certo punto, senza premeditarlo, svoltare e cambiare direzione. Stare insieme senza quel sentimento vero che li aveva uniti anni prima non avrebbe fatto bene a nessuno, bambini inclusi, che avevano bisogno di crescere capendo che l'amore non si forza, che può essere di varie sfumature, ma che non è a comando e può crescere e mutare così insieme alle persone che lo provano. Magari anche lui, un giorno, avrebbe ritrovato la giusta rotta; al momento si sarebbe accontentato di ricucirsi le ferite.

 

Sandra Mollier diede il via e Amy, in vesti di Root, camminò per la strada, seguita dalla telecamera in movimento. Si accovacciò dietro un muretto degli scalini di una casa e caricò il fucile, intanto che tre persone sparavano nella sua direzione. Dei passanti urlarono e scapparono via, uscendo dall'obiettivo della camera. Root si voltò per sparare e la regista urlò a tutti di fermarsi. Era venuta bene, avrebbero ripreso fra poco. Ormai erano agli sgoccioli, stavano girando le scene che avrebbero composto il penultimo episodio della stagione. Erano tutti eccitati e carichi, consci che fra due mesi appena, Netflix avrebbe rilasciato l'intera stagione in streaming. Sapevano di dover dare il massimo ora più che mai.

Amy si era allontanata e, richiamata da alcuni fan dietro le transenne sulla strada, si avvicinò. Le chiesero degli autografi e una ragazza in particolare le fece una domanda che non si aspettava:

«Sono uscite su internet delle foto che la ritraggono insieme a Kevin Chapman: eravate in vacanza?».

«Dovevamo sbrigare una cosa urgente».

«Posso chiedere un'altra cosa?». Amy aveva annuito, impacciata. «Alcuni fan dicono che eravate mano nella mano ma… non è che adesso state insieme, vero?».

Amy scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa. «No, no, oddio, siamo solo amici», si portò una mano sul viso, con imbarazzo, «Come vi viene in mente? È sposato».

Se ne andò dopo che le scattarono delle foto, non rendendosi bene conto, nel momento, di come aveva risposto. E dell'impatto che di lì a poco avrebbe avuto sui fan nei social. Kevin era sposato, certamente, ma lo era anche lei. Le era sfuggito. Lei e James avevano deciso di divorziare ma era rimasto fra loro e pochi altri, Sarah ad esempio. E Amy non aveva ancora ben inquadrato come l'avesse presa.

 

Ritornò alla sua roulotte e iniziò a spogliarsi, togliendo la giacca e gli stivaletti, poggiandoli contro una gamba del tavolino. Si sedette sul divano a guardare un video che le avevano mandato i suoi figli, mantenendo il volume basso, e lasciò il telefono, andando poi in bagno. Si spogliò ed entrò in doccia, pensando alle riprese che terminavano. Presto avrebbe lasciato quella roulotte e avrebbe iniziato una nuova vita che, non poteva non ammettere, la spaventava più di ogni altra cosa. Era decisa a mettere in chiaro che tutto quello che sarebbe successo da lì in avanti aveva lo scopo di migliorare la sua vita e non peggiorarla. Svoltare e cambiare direzione non era un male, ma doveva avere ben presente dove andare.

Uscì dalla doccia e richiuse la porta a vetri, involgendosi in un accappatoio. Allungò una mano verso lo specchio per pulirlo dal vapore quando la porta accanto si aprì e lei l'aspettò. Sarah indossava solo la maglia del baseball, era scalza. Si avvicinò a Amy e, senza dirle niente, la baciò e dopo ancora, di nuovo, toccandole i capelli e bagnandosi le mani. Si separarono appena, per poco meno di un secondo, riprendendo fiato, e continuarono a baciarsi. Sarah le andò addosso tanto che Amy finì per appoggiare sul lavandino.

«Mi sono appena fatta la doccia», sussurrò, poggiandole una mano sul petto per allontanarla.

«E io mi sono appena svegliata. O vieni nel letto a farmi compagnia, o dovrò farmi una doccia anch'io», replicò, «E tu sei ancora tutta bagnata». Amy alzò gli occhi e Sarah ne approfittò per sfilarsi la maglietta, restando nuda. Sorrise e si baciarono, nel frattempo che la liberava dell'accappatoio, buttandolo a terra.

Amy le portò via un labbro e Sarah la spinse di nuovo contro il lavandino, infilando una coscia fra le sue. Le loro mani si toccarono con forza, premendo con foga dovunque si posassero. Si carezzarono i capelli e se li tirarono delicatamente, per muovere la testa e baciarsi, mangiarsi. Amy spinse Sarah verso la porta della doccia e sbatterono piano contro il vetro, senza lasciarsi; si abbassò e posò la lingua sull'incavo del collo prima delle labbra, succhiando, per poi scendere gradualmente verso il seno.

Ogni volta che la lingua e poi la bocca di Amy sfiorava la sua pelle, Sarah rabbrividiva dalla testa ai piedi e la tirava verso di sé. Si sentivano come i poli di due calamite.

Amy le leccò un seno, intanto che la teneva con le mani premendo sulle natiche. Quando Sarah fu sufficientemente eccitata, aprì la porta a vetri della doccia e la trascinò dentro, aprendo l'acqua. Si baciarono con l'acqua che le colpiva sulla testa, studiandosi a vicenda, e Sarah lasciò che Amy appoggiasse la schiena contro la plastica della doccia, mentre lei si abbassava, tastando le curve del suo corpo intanto che le mani scendevano. Si fermarono sulle cosce e gliele aprirono, nello stesso momento che la sua bocca continuava a baciare. Amy sussultò e poi gemette piano, coperta dal rumore dell'acqua che scendeva.

Si erano lasciate ma solo a parole, poiché due giorni dopo che Amy rientrò dal parlare con James insieme a Kevin, lei e Sarah si erano riavvicinate tanto da baciarsi e, senza rendersene conto, tutto era tornato come prima, se non meglio. Amy le aveva detto di aver parlato con James e che avevano deciso di divorziare, ma l'altra aveva cambiato argomento. Forse non voleva che le ricordasse che al contrario stava tradendo suo marito, magari era l'insieme delle cose a darle fastidio e sperava che evitando di pensarci non avrebbe dovuto affrontarle, ma Amy non aveva insistito. Lei aveva deciso cosa fare e non poteva obbligare Sarah a prendere una decisione, poiché doveva farlo da sola.

 

                                                                                    


Daryl Boscoferro fu scortato e trattenuto in una delle salette delle interrogazioni, in centrale. I tre avevano discusso in disparte su cosa accusarlo dopo la detenzione di un'arma non registrata e l'aver colpito due agenti federali, perché in quel caso la cauzione sarebbe stata poco salata per uno come lui e avrebbero dovuto rilasciarlo troppo presto. Root chiese aiuto alla Macchina e insieme riuscirono a collezionare delle prove che lo inchiodavano in loschi affari come il commercio di armi dall'estero e l'assassinio sotto commissione di alcuni funzionari due annetti prima. Grazie a quei dati, la polizia avrebbe lavorato ancora dei mesi per scovare i committenti e la ricerca delle armi e chi altro era coinvolto. Daryl Boscoferro intanto si spazientiva, non aveva visto ancora nessuno, e le telecamere che lo riprendevano lo avevano registrato gridare dal nervoso. Root decise così di affievolire il suo supplizio ed entrare nella saletta. Quando la vide, lui si paralizzò sulla sedia, raddrizzando la schiena.

«Ecco a te». Gli poggiò accanto un bicchiere di plastica con del caffè fumante, sperando gradisse. «Lo preferivi con la cannuccia? Ci ho pensato dopo essere uscita dal pub», ammise, sedendo davanti a lui.

Daryl adocchiò il distintivo sulla giacca e accennò un sorriso. «Questo dev'essere un brutto scherzo… Tu non sei un'agente dell'FBI».

«Ti tratterremo per un po', Daryl Boscoferro: sei accusato di traffico di armi rubate all'estero e per alcuni omicidi sotto commissione avvenuti nell'arco di quattro mesi, fra ventisei e ventidue mesi fa», disse lei, disinteressata alle parole dell'uomo, giocando con una penna.

«Ma è assurdo», biascicò. «Come hai fatto…?», si fermò da solo, scuotendo la testa, «E va bene, mettiamo caso che tu abbia le prove… perché mi stai facendo questo? Al pub ho cercato di scappare, non di ucciderti… E comunque ti avrei consegnata a Lars viva, Root», le disse guardandola negli occhi, «Non ti avrei mai fatto del male». Ansimò, guardando il suo bicchierone di caffè. «Potresti almeno levarmi le manette? Così posso bere come un comune mortale?».

Lei lo fissò un breve attimo, sorridendo e scuotendo la testa. «No. Sei un soggetto pericoloso, mi spiace».

«Ha parlato la suora», ringhiò, tentando poi di bere reggendo il bicchiere con le mani strette nei polsi.

Root pensò che le manette che in quel momento lo tenevano ancorato al tavolo non fossero resistenti come quelle a prova di Shaw che lui si era portato appresso, tuttavia non ne sembrava pratico e parevano bastare. Era un fatto curioso. Probabilmente il commercio di armi aveva dato a Boscoferro una marcia in più, qualche nuovo gioiello, ma nessuno si era premurato di addestrarlo a usarli.

«Hai ingannato tutti da queste parti, uh?», riprese lui, appoggiando il bicchiere, «Un bel faccino, un distintivo, e sei subito una di loro?».

«Come fai a dire che non sono una vera detective?».

«Non ti chiami Maria Dawson, per cominciare».

Root sospirò. «Ho cambiato nome. Per questa ragione non mi trovavi».

«Hai cambiato molti nomi, Root», si sporse sul tavolo, guardandola dritta negli occhi, intanto che lei faceva lo stesso sulla sua sedia, ferma. «È come se non avessi più un'identità tua. Nome, posto, ingaggio… Noi Marshall Mason sappiamo molto su di te, ormai. Ne abbiamo trovate parecchie solo di questi ultimi anni. Mi stupirebbe sentirti dire che sai chi sei».

Lei trattenne il respiro, fissando per un attimo la telecamera. Era certa che la Macchina la stesse osservando. Si alzò dalla sedia e, con rabbia, spinse la penna contro il tavolo, fermandosi a qualche millimetro dalla superficie e dalla faccia di Daryl Boscoferro, a cui mancò il fiato. «Io so benissimo chi sono», marcò le parole, stringendo i denti, «E lo sai anche tu: _mi chiamo Root_ ».

A quel punto la porta della saletta degli interrogatori scattò e Fusco entrò defilato, richiudendo dietro di lui. Le portò via la penna, aprendo la mano. «Questa la tengo io, okay? Tu e l'altra psicopatica qui fuori vi completate a vicenda, non c'è che dire. Perché non vai a vedere come se la sta cavando? Sta ancora giocando con quelle manette».

«Detective», Daryl Boscoferro lo chiamò immediatamente, «Questa donna non è una vera agente dell'FBI! Le dirò tutto, posso provarlo, se arriviamo ad un accordo».

Root si alzò e Fusco prese la sedia, accomodandosi. «Risparmia il fiato, damerino! Stai parlando con lo sbirro sbagliato». Si voltò verso lei, pronta per uscire, e si scambiarono un'occhiata: «Non fate idiozie. Se so qualcosa, vi chiamo». Lei annuì, riguardando Fusco, Daryl Boscoferro e la telecamera. Appena chiuse, Fusco diede un'occhiata alle cartelle che aveva in mano e dopo al prigioniero. «Bene. E adesso mi dirai tutto ciò che sai su un certo Philip Lars».

Si chiamava Root. Era Root. Il suo nome era Root. L'aveva deciso molti anni prima e da allora sapeva chi era. Samantha Groves era la figlia ignorata di una madre persa, un nome qualunque su un elenco scolastico, una ragazzina sullo sfondo di una foto ricordo: l'aveva abbandonata perché era Root ciò di cui aveva bisogno. A un certo punto aveva svoltato e cambiato direzione.

Entrò nella saletta accanto, trovando Shaw seduta sulla scrivania che trafficava ancora con quelle manette, dando solo uno sguardo fugace alla telecamera sul muro davanti che mostrava ciò che avveniva nell'interrogatorio, con Fusco che, a mani intrecciate, interrogava Daryl che si rigirava da una parte all'altra con fare scocciato. «Sei pronta, tesoro?».

Lei annuì. «Dammi un minuto», sibilò. Si alzò, fece un gesto con la mano e, pensando di esserci riuscita, prese passo, restando ancorata alla scrivania. Sbuffò.

 

Avendo abbandonato l'auto dell'investigatore privato quella mattina, le due salirono su quella di Fusco; ma stavolta avevano le chiavi. Girarono qualche isolato e si fermarono davanti a un palazzo in periferia. Mostrando il distintivo chiesero ai poliziotti di allontanarsi intanto che loro investigavano sul posto e si fecero fare strada. Il puzzo per le scale in quel palazzo era irrespirabile, tanto che si stupirono di non trovare un cadavere. Un uomo con una bottiglia in mano tornò indietro verso la porta di casa appena vide i loro distintivi. Salirono le scale fino al penultimo piano e saltarono il nastro giallo della polizia per entrare dalla porta già aperta. La polizia aveva messo a soqquadro l'appartamento di Boscoferro in giornata e non avendo trovato nulla si lamentarono dell'intervento dei federali. Era tutto sottosopra, dai quadri gettati a terra ai cuscini rotti che perdevano ovatta. Si guardarono brevemente intorno e Shaw chiuse la porta, proprio in faccia a un agente che non si era deciso ad allontanarsi. Root ripulì una poltrona e ci si sedette sopra, iniziando a lavorare su un pc portatile.

«Lo avranno già controllato».

Root la guardò, abbozzando un sorriso. «Superficialmente… sì. A me piace andare più a fondo».

Shaw sorrise con velata soddisfazione, girandosi, controllando il resto dell'appartamento. Saltò una sedia rovesciata al centro dell'andito e soppesò ogni rumore che sentiva. Sentì il distinto rumore di gocce che cadevano e si affacciò nel bagnetto, notando che il rubinetto del lavandino perdeva. Si diresse poi nella camera da letto, trovando, fra le altre cose a terra, un reggiseno particolarmente variopinto; lo saltò, controllando la stanza: la piccola cabina armadio era aperta e tutto il contenuto gettato a terra, il letto era smosso e i cassetti di un comò aperti. Guardò con attenzione, sentiva che c'era qualcosa che non andava: il tappeto sotto il letto era smosso, ma faceva una strana piega. Si allontanò, restando nell'andito. Appesantì i passi e si riaffacciò: il tappeto si era spostato. Sorrise.

Root guardava con concentrazione la lunga lista di nomi in bianco che le scorreva sullo schermo nero. Continuava a scorrere senza interruzioni. «Daryl ha un ruolo più grande nel progetto, non è solo un Marshall Mason: seleziona candidati per conto di Lars e li assume. Da quel che vedo, però, una grande maggioranza di loro deve ancora essere contattata per la conferma: siamo ancora in tempo. Potresti inviare per me una email?». Una delle lucette a led del portatile si accese e spense in un attimo. «Grazie. La scriverò questa notte». I nomi continuavano a scorrere, non mancando di notare la parola _actived_ in verde sotto parecchi di loro.

«Muoviti!».

La voce di Shaw la destò e socchiuse il portatile, nascondendo con una mano la chiavetta usb che stava raccogliendo i dati che le servivano. Un ragazzetto smilzo entrò nel soggiorno spinto da Shaw, che lo manteneva con i polsi dietro la schiena.

«Abbiamo un ospite?», domandò Root.

«Una spia». Shaw lo spinse con il sedere su una sedia e lui la guardò storto.

«No! Non è vero, l'ho già detto, sono solo Brandon! Sono venuto qui a prendere… la mia cuffietta». Fece per alzare una mano e poggiarla sulla cuffietta sulla testa quando Shaw gliel'acchiappò al volo e gliela spinse giù con la forza. «Dico davvero», aggrottò le sopracciglia, «Abito di sotto: l'avevo lasciata qui dal signor Boscoferro, c'ero a giocare alla play, ma poi lui è stato arrestato, c'erano gli sbirri e avevo paura di venire coinvolto».

«Perché sei coinvolto», ribatté lei. Prese un foglietto che sbucava da una tasca interna della giacca di una misura più grande che indossava e, quando tentò di strapparglielo dalle mani dicendo che era suo, lei gli girò il polso, bloccandolo e riportando la mano in basso.

«Sei manesca, donna», si lamentò dal dolore.

Era un foglio a quadri strappato, probabilmente da un bloc notes. Sopra erano riportati alcuni numeri, dei conti, e qualche nome scritto a penna. «Sapevo che non potevi essere rimasto appeso sulla rete del materasso come un ragno per una cuffietta».

Il ragazzetto guardò entrambe e poi la finestra, provando una rapida fuga: balzò dalla sedia e uscendo dalla finestra si arrampicò per la scala antincendio, ma Shaw lo fermò per un piede, trascinandolo di nuovo dentro. In quel momento, Root staccò la penna usb dal pc e la portò all'interno della sua tasca con disinvoltura. Vide la luce led illuminarsi due volte di fila ma non le diede ascolto, spegnendo il portatile. Il ragazzetto per poco non pianse mentre veniva trascinato di nuovo sulla sedia.

«Dai, bella, lasciami andare! Sono solo numeri», brontolò accarezzandosi la caviglia, attento a non muovere troppo la mano dolorante.

«Non hai idea di quello che abbiamo passato per dei numeri», rimbeccò.

Root diede un'occhiata al foglietto e guardò il ragazzo con attenzione, dopo si voltò a Shaw. «Daryl gli deve dei soldi, a quanto pare».

«Dei soldi? A me?».

«A lui e ad altri disadattati, probabilmente».

« _Ehi_!», sbottò di nuovo. Shaw lo scrutò con minaccia e lui si accovacciò su se stesso, mantenendosi la testa.

«Lo portiamo a Fusco», sibilò lei con decisione, ma Root scosse la testa, facendo una smorfia con le labbra.

«Lo lasciamo andare. È solo un ragazzino e potrebbe creare scompiglio, non ci serve», la guardò negli occhi, toccandole un braccio.

Brandon squadrò prima l'una e poi l'altra, facendo segno affermativo con la testa. Lasciarono che scivolasse via dalla scala antincendio ma Shaw non ne era convinta: lo tenne d'occhio finché non scappò alla vista di due poliziotti, girandolo di corsa l'angolo del palazzo.

«Hai trovato qualcosa nel portatile?», le chiese dopo, ritornando dentro dalle scale. Root stava controllando in giro con disinteresse, tenendo le mani nelle tasche dei jeans.

«No», scrollò le spalle, «Daryl avrà ripulito il suo computer in vista del nostro incontro. C'era da aspettarselo».

Shaw non le domandò altro e tornarono in centrale per restituire l'automobile a Fusco prima di pernottare in un hotel: avevano prenotato una camera usando ancora la loro identità di detective; sapevano che era rischioso usare la stessa troppo a lungo, prima o poi qualcuno poteva imbattersi in qualche falla, ma al momento era troppo comodo per entrambe, troppo vicine a Lars per lasciarsi sfuggire l'occasione di interpretare ancora quel ruolo.

 

Bear dormiva ai piedi del letto, su un tappeto; Shaw era sdraiata quasi al centro del materasso, sotto le coperte, aveva gli occhi chiusi e una mano di Root le carezzava la testa, muovendole i capelli e ogni tanto arricciandone una ciocca su un dito. Lei era seduta dentro le coperte con un cuscino che le faceva da schienale e, con una mano sola, scriveva, illuminata dalla fioca luce dell'abat-jour che aveva sul comodino a fianco. Non avrebbe avuto difficoltà a spacciarsi per Daryl Boscoferro per buttare giù i Marshall Mason inattivi dalla panchina, dicendo loro che l'affare era saltato. Quelli attivi tuttavia restavano un problema: un'email per dire a tutti loro di tornare a casa non avrebbe sortito l'effetto sperato, al contrario poteva aiutarli a risalire a lei, poiché non sapeva come si erano messi in contatto le precedenti volte e cosa si erano detti; poteva mandare a monte ogni cosa.

«E se diventassi realmente una Marshall Mason?», esclamò Shaw all'improvviso, spaventandola: Root credeva stesse dormendo.

La donna abbassò il monitor del portatile, girandosi. «Vuoi ammanettarmi e portarmi da Lars?».

«Sì». Rialzò la schiena, sedendo sul letto. «È chiaro che questo tipo non si fermerà e a questo punto l'idea del tuo amico non mi sembra poi tanto malvagia: gli chiediamo come contattarlo e ti porto da lui. Lo facciamo fuori e finisce la storia».

Root rise, guardandola dritta negli occhi: «Sei sempre stata per le soluzioni semplici», le strizzò una guancia.

Shaw si allungò verso di lei e le prese il portatile dalle mani, poggiandolo sul comodino e spegnendo l'abat-jour. Si avvicinò sensualmente al suo viso e, con una mano, le tirò su entrambi i polsi. «Non mi hai ancora detto cos'hai trovato nel portatile del tuo amico».

«A cosa ti rif-», si bloccò, sospirando, quando si accorse che Shaw l'aveva ammanettata sulla spalliera del letto. «Sameen… lasciami andare».

«Te l'ho già detto che odio che mi nascondi le cose. E poi anche a me piace andare più a fondo».

«Oh, andiamo», sorrise, «Sai che per quello puoi anche fare a meno delle manette».

Shaw scosse la testa, mantenendo un sorriso malizioso, riprendendo il pc e risollevando il monitor. Lesse velocemente il testo dell'email e abbassò la testa. «Aspiranti Marshall Mason?», soffiò, «Mi tenevi nascosto di aver trovato i nomi di aspiranti Marshall Mason?»

«Daryl faceva da tramite tra loro e Lars».

«E cosa aspettavi a dirmelo? È una cosa fastidiosa». Sospettava che anche quel ragazzo magrolino ritrovato in casa di Boscoferro dovesse essere un aspirante Marshall Mason e per questo motivo lei lo aveva lasciato andare. Richiuse il portatile e lo riportò sul comodino, guardando attentamente Root. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere ancora. «Sai, avrei dovuto ammanettarti prima».

«Ah, sì?».

«Sì», annuì. «Non so, è una bella sensazione, di quelle che ti suggeriscono la pace nel mondo… Oltre a una soddisfazione niente male».

«Mi libererò di qui».

Shaw si lasciò scappare una risata sarcastica: «Ma figurati! Non ci sono riuscita nemmeno io».

Si avvicinò e iniziò a sbottonarle la maglietta del pigiama, bagnando la pelle, appoggiando la lingua e poi la bocca, fra le clavicole. Root sobbalzò, irrigidendosi e lasciandosi andare a un sospiro. Shaw spostò le labbra verso il seno, alitandole sulla pelle già bollente. Dopo le slacciò il reggiseno nero e glielo strappò, gettandolo a poco da Bear, che lo degnò di mezzo sguardo appena. La baciò ancora, succhiandole un capezzolo, abbassando la coperta e leccandole l'ombelico.

«Sameen, liberami…», biascicò l'altra in un gemito, «Li… berami».

L'altra nemmeno provò a rispondere, godendo di come il suo corpo si contraeva sotto di lei a ogni tocco, dei sospiri e dei versi involontari. Spostò tutta la coperta e le scese i pantaloni, poco a poco, lasciandoglieli raggomitolati sulle caviglie; si divertì a vedere la pelle della sua coscia sinistra che, mentre passava l'unghia di un mignolo, raggricciava, rizzando i peli fini e biondi.

«Ti stai divertendo, tesoro?».

«Mh, in effetti sì».

Root mosse le gambe per grattarsi e lei risalì, ridendo, segnandole le labbra con l'indice destro, incontrando i suoi occhi lucidi. Si guardarono come se si stessero studiando. Shaw aprì la bocca e la mantenne a poco da quella di Root, per poi addentarle un labbro e lasciarlo appena prima che lei potesse provare a baciarla. Abbozzò un sorriso compiaciuto e Root sorrise a sua volta, scuotendo brevemente la testa; approfittò di una sua distrazione per avvicinarsi in fretta e fare quella bocca sua, trattenendola a sé per un po'. Quando Shaw si scostò, lei le sussurrò sul naso:

«Fra poco mi libero».

Shaw scosse la testa, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. «Sei sicura?».

La vide sussultare e trattenere il fiato, scrutandole gli occhi che si abbassavano e riaprivano di scatto; l'indice destro di Shaw si era insinuato in basso, sfiorando la pelle dell'altra lungo il suo tragitto, il seno, lo stomaco, la pancia, curvando in basso, strisciando sugli slip e finendo su un punto ben preciso, premendo all'improvviso. Toccò di nuovo e la guardò: aveva il respiro pesante. Non si voleva perdere nemmeno un secondo. Per un attimo, Shaw capì che sarebbe potuta restare a fissarla così per ore. Era bella, perfetta, e le mozzava il fiato. Lo faceva davvero. Per lei sentiva qualcosa e non la spaventava più.

Decise di sollevare un elastico della coscia e di infilare la mano all'interno degli slip, così come di dividere la distanza che separava la sua bocca da quella di Root e concedergliela, poggiare le sue labbra sulle sue e poi inspirare, premere di nuovo il dito e sentire il fiato di lei che cambiava, che si faceva più veloce e corto.

Shaw si mosse, stava per cambiare strategia, e Root si diede una spinta, afferrandola saldamente per le spalle in modo repentino, capovolgendo la situazione, gettandola sotto di lei. Shaw spalancò gli occhi con stupore intanto che lei le mostrava le manette, lanciandole sul tappeto vicino a Bear.

«Beh… te l'avevo detto che mi sarei liberata».

«Non è possibile».

«Sì», inclinò la testa, sorridendo, «se hai le chiavi».

Shaw rise e Root si lasciò cadere su lei, rubandole un bacio, affondando la bocca nella sua, tirando la canottiera fino a fargliela togliere. «Dov'eravamo rimaste?», le chiese piano, sprofondando lentamente sul suo petto nudo, baciandole un seno per volta, ansimando. Le strinse i polsi per mantenerla bloccata contro il materasso, squadrandole il viso arrossato a poco dal suo, prima di baciarla ancora, tirando le sue labbra e riprendendogliele con la forza un istante più tardi.

Le loro pelli nude si incontravano e scontravano, bollenti. Root si liberò dei pantaloni raggomitolati alle caviglie muovendo i piedi e le leccò l'ombelico come per prendersi una rivincita, ma non contenta ci appoggiò anche le labbra e succhiò, non mancando di notare come la pelle si contraeva, insieme a tutto il corpo, sotto il suo.

Shaw restò ferma e si guardarono di nuovo. Profondamente, osservando ogni sfumatura dei loro occhi, la piega delle loro labbra, come si muovevano le guance e il naso, notando il ritmo dei loro respiri, la smorfia delle sopracciglia. La mano destra di Root le carezzò una guancia morbida, il labbro inferiore e il mento. Le dita di entrambe le mani di Shaw si distesero lungo la schiena calda di Root e la strinsero con tanta forza da lasciare la pelle bianca intorno e il freddo improvviso dal distacco quando i polpastrelli della mano sinistra si fermarono sul fondoschiena e quelli della destra viaggiarono senza fretta ma tastando con impeto fin sulla coscia. Si ripresero piano, respirando e respirandosi affannosamente, appoggiando le labbra senza premere e lasciandosi desiderare, sollevando la lingua per assaggiare. La mano di Root calò verso il ventre e sollevò gli slip, infilandosi, così come quella di Shaw, abbandonando la coscia. Non smisero di guardarsi finché non chiusero gli occhi per affondare l'una sull'altra.

 

Lasciò il letto solo quando si convinse che Shaw stesse davvero dormendo, ascoltando il suo respiro pesante. Sperò non la imbrogliasse di nuovo. Si mise qualcosa addosso e osservò che anche Bear dormiva, sentendolo persino russare. Riprese il portatile e lo attaccò alla spina poggiandolo sul tavolo nella stanza accanto, divisa solo da un'arcata, e si allontanò per riprendere la penna usb dalla giaccia che aveva indossato quella sera. Tornando indietro vide che il led del pc si illuminava con intermittenza, così attese.

_DEVI DIRLE TUTTO._

Sullo schermo apparve quella scritta e Root scosse la testa, avvicinandosi. «Intendi dei Marshall Mason attivi?».

_SÌ ._

«A che pro?».

_LASCIA CHE TI AIUTI._

«No, devi ascoltarmi…», si passò due dita sugli occhi nel tentativo di calmarsi, «Non capisci, è già tanto se l'ho messa al corrente di tutto. Non voglio che le succeda qualcosa e più sa e più è in pericolo, lo sai».

_HAI SCELTO LEI._

«Che vuoi dire?».

_È ORA CHE LA ASCOLTI E LASCI CHE ANCHE LEI SI PRENDA CURA DI TE._

Root non rispose, guardando verso il letto. Shaw si era mossa solo un secondo, facendo un verso con la bocca e il naso. Le venne da sorridere. Con la coda dell'occhio vide che la Macchina stava scrivendo ancora, così si voltò.

_SONO CONTENTA._

«Per cosa?».

_È GIUSTO COSÌ._

«Cosa?».

 _CHE TU SIA FELICE CON LEI._ Pausa. _SAMANTHA._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mercoledì col capitolo 9: _Incendio colossale_.


	9. Capitolo nove. Incendio colossale

 

 

Si era passata il pettine più volte nei suoi capelli lisci e color grano, guardandosi allo specchio. Si era assicurata che non ne fosse rimasto attaccato nemmeno un capello e guardò la sua amica Hannah attraverso lo specchio, a fianco a lei, che si truccava. Si metteva il rossetto e apriva e schiudeva le labbra. Era così perfetta. Si voltò di nuovo alla sua immagine per capire che non era affatto come lei.

«Hannah?», le aveva avvicinato il pettine, «Grazie».

Hannah le aveva sorriso, riprendendo il pettine e infilandolo nel suo beauty case. «Stai così bene, Sam», le aveva passato le mani sulle braccia, per poi sistemarle la camicia sul colletto. «Adesso devo andare a lezione. Ci vediamo dopo». Aveva ripreso tutte le se cose ed era uscita dal bagno.

Samantha aveva preso in mano i libri che aveva appoggiato sul lavabo ed era uscita dal bagno anche lei, mentre due studentesse entravano, passandole accanto senza accorgersene. Ci era abituata. Solo Hannah si accorgeva di lei. All'uscita da scuola, le aveva detto che si sarebbero riviste in biblioteca di pomeriggio e Samantha si era appoggiata sul muretto per aspettare che la passassero a prendere. Aveva visto tutti i ragazzini e le ragazzine andarsene, persa fra i suoi pensieri. La professoressa stava per uscire, era l'ultima, ma l'aveva vista e si era fermata:

«Samantha? Cosa fai ancora qui? Stai aspettando qualcuno?».

«No», aveva scosso la testa, sistemando lo zainetto sulle spalle, «Sto andando a casa».

Si era avviata da sola, non era certo una novità. Aspettava e, quando era stanca di farlo, tornava a casa. Poi si chiudeva nella sua stanza e ci restava finché non era arrivata l'ora di andare in biblioteca e raggiungere Hannah. Fino a quando un giorno Hannah non c'era più ed era rimasta solo lei.

«La tua amica Hannah?», aveva sbottato la segretaria a scuola, per poi passarsi la mano sulla fronte, ricordandosi. «Ah, sì, ho capito: Hannah! È vero che ha sempre te appresso… Non ti avevo riconosciuta! Comunque no, oggi non è venuta a scuola e abbiamo già avvertito la famiglia: torna in classe».

Lei se lo sentiva, se lo sentiva dentro ed era diventata rossa dalla voglia di gridare: gliel'avevano ammazzata. L'uomo di cui lei si era fidata l'aveva uccisa.

Hannah era morta e lei era rimasta sola con se stessa, una se stessa che non era abbastanza fino a quando, anni più tardi, decise di essere Root.

 

«Quello è un osso duro», sbuffò Fusco, scuotendo la testa, «L'ho torchiato per tutta la sera, ieri, e non c'è stato niente da fare. Ha ammesso di conoscere Lars, dice che è un brav'uomo, che sta ricominciando una nuova vita, bla bla, tutte fesserie… Intanto ha richiesto un avvocato», precisò, sedendo più a fondo sulla sedia davanti alla sua scrivania, «Verrà fra poco. È una gran seccatura».

Root scrollò di spalle, poggiata accanto allo schermo del pc. «Ho bisogno di parlarci un attimo».

«Non puoi», sbottò, «Insomma, hai sentito cos'ho detto? Ha richiesto un avvocato e non possiamo fargli domande prima del suo arrivo: siamo con le spalle al muro».

«Hai ragione: sarebbe così se fossi una vera poliziotta», gli fece l'occhiolino. Si allontanò e lui restò senza fiato, decidendo di lasciar perdere. Root camminò spedita verso la sala con le celle dei detenuti in attesa di sistemazione e lui, appena la vide, si alzò, mostrando un sorrisetto soddisfatto.

«Il tuo amico non ti ha aggiornato? Voglio un avvocato, principessa, non dirò più nulla se non in sua presenza».

«E funziona, amico mio… con i veri poliziotti, s'intende».

Daryl Boscoferro si avvicinò alle sbarre, annuendo. «Finalmente! Mostri la tua vera faccia, Root», sibilò. Alzò gli occhi e guardò dritto la telecamera a poco dalla sua cella, indicandogliela con un cenno della testa: «Lo sa tutto il distretto? Ti fai riprendere mentre lo dici così tranquillamente?».

«Non preoccuparti della telecamera», scosse la testa, mettendo le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. «Sul tuo computer ho trovato una lunga lista di nomi. Ho rimandato a casa i Marshall Mason inattivi: spero non ti dispiaccia».

Lui alzò lo sguardo al soffitto e gonfiò le guance, avvicinandosi ancora per appoggiarsi alle sbarre, stringendole. Sbuffò. «Sapevo che avrei dovuto trasferirli da un'altra parte. È che tutto questo non sta andando affatto come mi aspettavo quando mi hai contattato. Ad ogni modo, sono curioso di capire come ti sei mossa a riguardo di quelli attivi».

«Ci sto pensando».

«Devi pensare in fretta, Root. Il tempo sta per scadere: sanno dove sono e sanno dove sei tu. A meno che non intenda scappare ancora, non ti resta che affrontare ciò che avverrà! Verranno a prenderti ma, prima di ucciderti», sorrise, scuotendo brevemente la testa, « _e sai che Lars lo vuole con tutte le sue forze_ , ti porteranno via tutto ciò che hai».

«Non ho molto: ne rimarrà deluso».

«Si accontenterà», scrollò di spalle. «Sai a cosa mi riferisco. Sì che lo sai».

Root deglutì, forzando un sorriso. Certo che lo sapeva. Tempo fa non avrebbe avuto paura di incorrere a simili minacce, non aveva nulla se non se stessa, ma ora era diverso. Aveva qualcosa per cui era finalmente felice di vivere, aveva lottato per proteggere le persone a lei care, era cambiata, e di una cosa era certa: non avrebbe permesso a nessuno, e sicuramente non per un errore del suo passato, di fare del male a Shaw.

La porta della sala si aprì d'improvviso portando con sé una donna, interrompendo i suoi pensieri. Sicura della sua valigetta e dai passi pesanti e incisivi, la donna si frappose fra loro, impedendo a Root di vedere Boscoferro. «Basta così», tuonò, per poi mostrarle la mano per stringergliela, «Detective Dawson, immagino. Il mio cliente ha parlato fin troppo: non sono stati rispettati i suoi diritti».

«Non importa, avevo finito».

Se ne andò.

Per un attimo, l'idea di scappare ancora era diventata particolarmente allettante: avrebbe portato Shaw e Bear in un'altra città, avrebbero indossato i panni di qualcun altro, una nuova identità, un nuovo lavoro, una nuova casa, forse. Ma Lars non si sarebbe arrestato e i Marshall Mason l'avrebbero trovata ancora, e di nuovo. Lui aveva soldi e risentimento. Lei invece cos'aveva? Lei e Shaw insieme potevano farcela, ma si sentiva sicura a rischiare? Intanto, stava già formulando un piano alternativo…

«Puoi farmi avere l'indirizzo?», domandò con un mormorio, tornando verso Fusco. Udì la Macchina risponderle ma, come al solito, le diede problemi e udì un fischio terribile, stringendo i denti e passandosi una mano sulla fronte. Poggiò una mano su una spalla dell'amico e per poco lui non saltò dalla sedia, reggendosi poi il petto per lo spavento. «Lionel, devi fare una cosa per me».

Lui la fissò per un breve istante prima di cedere. «Devono spararmi addosso?».

Si abbassò sulla scrivania e prese un foglietto e una penna. «Devi andare qui per prendere un pacco. Nessuno ti sparerà addosso, te lo prometto», gli sorrise.

Lui sbuffò, roteando gli occhi e prendendo il foglietto in mano, dandogli un'occhiata: Root gli sorrise e lui, per leggere, strinse gli occhi, con la bocca aperta. «Un pacco? Mi hai preso per il tuo fattorino?».

«È molto importante per me».

«E va bene», sbottò, piegando il foglietto e infilandoselo in una tasca. «Ma non ci andrò prima di aver finito il turno».

«Grazie, grazie! Sei un tesoro», gli baciò una guancia e Fusco, diventato rosso, la scacciò:

«Sì, vai, vai, ci guardano tutti», se la staccò di dosso e lei prese passo per andarsene. «Te l'ho detto: non ci andrò prima di aver finito il turno».

«Te ne sarò riconoscente», gli gridò.

«Prova a non morire», ribatté ad alta voce e molti si girarono. «Mi basta questo», sussurrò poi per sé, scuotendo la testa, tornando a trafficare con il suo computer, «Non finirò di nuovo dal coroner per identificare il tuo cadavere». Sfogliò due pagine nei documenti sulla scrivania, mosse il mouse e lo fermò, ricercando il foglietto sulla tasca e leggendo, così si alzò e sfilò la giacca dalla sedia, andando subito.

 

Root attraversò e la strada, cercando ancora una connessione con la Macchina, seguendo i cavi del telefono. «Sì, sono un po' arrabbiata», inclinò la testa, «Un po'. Non voglio che mi chiami con quel nome». Strinse i denti, toccandosi l'orecchio buono. «So come mi chiamo! Ma-», si fermò, sospirando. Era la prima volta che non era d'accordo con la Macchina e aveva una discussione con lei: le sembrava così strano. Era più Root o più Samantha? Root non aveva bisogno di nessuno, era stata una killer, un hacker informatica solitaria e ora… Root era cambiata e probabilmente l'aveva avvicinata a Samantha più di quanto si aspettasse. Forse la Macchina non sbagliava a chiamarla così, dopotutto.

Salì su un tram in mezzo alla folla e scese appena in tempo per non perdere un autobus, da cui si fece fermare in periferia. Sorrise ai tre uomini sporchi e trasandati che la fissarono scendere dal bus e camminò con sicurezza lungo il marciapiede, con loro che la seguivano. Un altro passo e il cellulare nella tasca posteriore destra vibrò, così controllò subito chi era. Rispose, svoltando un angolo.

«Ehi, amore, com'è andata dal veterinario?». S'imbronciò, ascoltando la risposta, intanto che uno dei tre uomini svoltava e le veniva addosso: lei lo prese per un braccio, tirandolo fino a farlo sbattere contro il muro, lasciando che cadesse a terra. «Davvero? Questa mattina sembrava stare piuttosto male, forse-», lasciò il cellulare, che cadde a terra, mentre uno dei tre tirava fuori un coltello: gli diede un calcio sull'addome e lo prese per mano, aspettando l'arrivo del terzo che voleva aggredirla a braccia aperte, pugnalandolo con la mano e il coltello del compagno. Il terzo si distese a terra e così anche il secondo, colpendolo ancora, lasciandogli cadere l'arma. Riprese il telefono, inchinandosi verso di loro, frugando nelle tasche delle giacche e dei pantaloni. «Forse ha mangiato qualcosa che non doveva! Beh, se non ha nulla è meglio così», sorrise, trovando un pacchetto di sigarette, infilandoselo in sua tasca, «Non sto picchiando nessuno! Devi aver sentito male: Lionel si sta ingozzando con un panino». In una tasca del terzo trovò un cellulare e digitò il _911_ , appoggiandoglielo addosso con la chiamata aperta. « _Non morirà_ », sussurrò verso la telecamera, spostando il cellulare dall'orecchia. Riprese a camminare, lasciando i tre stesi sul marciapiede con un ultimo calcio al primo che tentava di rialzarsi. «Pensavo di portarlo io, ma sai che Bear preferisce te per queste cose. Non ti sto nascondendo nulla. Sai, stavo ripensando a una cosa: voglio che diventi un Marshall Mason», attese, fermandosi davanti a una porta fintamente chiusa da un lucchetto rotto, «Avevi ragione! Mi sono fatta dire da Daryl dove possiamo andare. Certo che lo ha detto, il mio vecchio amico penserà di averci incastrato entrambe, troveremo dei Marshall Mason attivi ovunque… Ma noi ce la possiamo fare», sorrise, dondolando, «Adesso devo andare, Lionel mi sta chiamando, vorrà che lo aiuti con il caso di Daryl. Va bene, raggiungici dopo aver preso il pranzo. Ciao, ciao», pigiò sulla cornetta rossa, guardando di nuovo verso la telecamera: «Lo so che non approvi, ma capirai anche tu che è meglio così». Aprì la porta nera e la richiuse dietro di lei, scendendo gli scalini bui.

Un grosso uomo, seduto su una seggiola in un tunnel scarsamente illuminato, la vide e si alzò, venendole incontro. «Ehi, no, è proprietà privata», enunciò con voce grossa, «Non puoi passare: torna indietro».

Lei sospirò, infilando una mano in tasca. «Io devo andare a trovare un amico e lui mi ha detto che vai matto per queste», gli mostrò il pacchetto di sigarette rubato poco fa, «Possiamo trovare un accordo». Lui sembrò pensarci più del dovuto ma alla fine acconsentì, tornando a sedersi. Lei lo sorpassò. In quel tunnel sentiva solo i passi dei suoi stivali. Ignorò tutte le porte, fino a trovare quella più grande di un magazzino. Passò attraverso scatoloni, udendo le voci di più uomini che ridevano, scherzando e bevendo. Finalmente li vide, facendo qualche passo in avanti, intanto che, seduti intorno a un tavolo, intagliavano polvere bianca.

« _Toc toc!_ Spero di non disturbare», sorrise e Brandon si alzò dalla sedia in modo brusco, gettandola a terra, spaventato. Tutti gli altri le puntarono addosso una pistola.

«Oh, merda! È uno sbirro», brontolò lui. «Ehi, sorella, hai fatto male a venire qui», continuò, pur guardandosi intorno, forse per paura di veder comparire Shaw, «Siamo troppi e tu sei una. Vuoi arrestarci?». I suoi amici risero, brindando con la bottiglia di birra o gettando a terra la cenere delle loro sigarette.

«Al contrario», sorrise dolcemente, alzando le mani in resa, «Daryl Boscoferro vi deve dei soldi e io ho bisogno di uomini pronti a tutto, un po' come voi! Beh, vi offro un accordo: aiutatemi e vi darò Daryl Boscoferro. Tutto per voi».

Il gruppo abbassò le armi, guardandosi fra loro.

 

                                                                                       


 

Tutti applaudirono, mentre nel grande schermo della sala veniva proiettato il primo teaser trailer da cinquanta secondi della serie: i primi momenti appartenevano alla serie madre, dall'apparente morte di Root alla prigionia di Shaw nelle mani di Samaritan, e così all'incontro: la Macchina che chiama Shaw per l'ultima volta, il suo sorriso, le istruzioni e la passeggiata con Bear al guinzaglio per ritrovarla; due bus e una camminata nei bassifondi, una corsa sotto la pioggia dopo aver perso Bear, fino a una casa abbandonata. Una fioca luce blu la porta in una piccola stanza, illuminata dal monitor di un computer portatile e lei è lì, che saluta Bear che l'ha trovata per primo. Il viso stanco, ma sereno. Felice.

«… sei viva», sussurra Shaw, immobile sui suoi passi. L'acqua le cola sul viso.

«Adesso sono certa di esserlo», ribatte Root.

Veloce, lo schermo cambiò sequenza e mandò in scena una sparatoria, Shaw che colpiva qualcuno, Bear con la mantella da cane poliziotto che riceveva un dolcetto, Root che caricava una pistola, le due che si baciavano e lo schermo divenne nero. La voce di Root, nel buio:

«Non voglio più sentirmi come a dodici anni… Adesso posso fare qualcosa», una breve pausa, «Adesso posso proteggere chi amo».

Dal buio comparve una scritta in rosso, sotto lo sparo di una pistola: _Shoot: ultimate chance_.

Il teaser trailer finì e lasciò sullo schermo il posto a foto del dietro le quinte, una dopo l'altra in uno slideshow, intanto che tutti i presenti applaudivano entusiasti. Sarah e Amy si guardarono una volta sola, di sfuggita, e risero, mentre molti facevano loro i complimenti, stringendo le mani e quelle dei produttori. Anche Steve, a fianco della moglie, diede le sue congratulazioni prima a lei, accompagnate da un bacio in cui Sarah parve a disagio, e poi a Amy, allungandogli la mano per fargliela stringere. Lei ricambiò subito la stretta, sorridendogli. Sarah parve a disagio anche per quel gesto, grattandosi dietro un'orecchia e distogliendo lo sguardo. A poco da loro, Kevin sorseggiava del vino bianco tenendo d'occhio entrambe.

Le riprese erano finite da due giorni ma la loro relazione nascosta non lo era altrettanto. Approfittavano di ogni momento per guardarsi con complicità, per sorridersi, per fare battute che solo loro potevano capire, per tenersi la mano, per baciarsi, anche se solo a fior di labbra, un contatto rubato in un attimo dedicato ad altro. Il set ormai stava venendo smantellato, ogni membro del cast aveva fatto le valigie e dopo l'evento di chiusura di quella sera, in una sala appositamente noleggiata per una cena di fine prima stagione, si sarebbero salutati. Tutti ritornavano alla propria vita, o almeno quasi. Ormai ognuno di loro sapeva dell'imminente divorzio di Amy e la notizia era trapelata anche in rete, anche se lei né James avevano confermato ai giornalisti o sui social. Per una volta, all'evento di chiusura era sola, e odiava ammettere che un po' le mancava, soprattutto il suo appoggio. Di tanto in tanto guardava il cellulare, forse sperando in una notifica di un suo messaggio, ma sapeva che non sarebbe arrivato: non sarebbe stato giusto ed era meglio così.

Steve circondò sua moglie con un abbraccio e le diede un altro bacio su una guancia. Sarah tentò di discostarsi avendo lo sguardo di Amy su di lei, e perfino quello di Kevin. Si sentiva particolarmente infastidita, ma più cercava di toglierselo di dosso, più lui diventava appiccicoso, tentando, a suo modo, di darle il suo appoggio. Lui non sapeva nulla e non poteva fargliene una colpa, ma sentiva quasi di non riuscire a respirare.

«Mi spiace per il divorzio, Amy», disse Steve a un certo punto, riprendendo a mangiare. Sarah gli aveva dato un colpo con un piede e lui rise. «Se non altro adesso tornate entrambi sulla piazza».

Kevin tossì e una signora davanti a lui gli passò un bicchiere d'acqua che accettò di buon grado.

Amy sorrise, masticando; forse lasciò il boccone in bocca un po' più a lungo, in questo modo non avrebbe dovuto rispondere e il discorso sarebbe caduto. Sarah la guardò e spalancò gli occhi, ma Amy si limitò a sorridere.

«E con i bambini come fate? Gliel'avete già detto? Staranno da te…?». Steve non si perse d'animo e aspettò che finisse di ingoiare per porle altre domande.

Amy si ripulì le labbra e prese fiato. «Adesso che sono finite le riprese torno a casa e… James ha già un permesso per tornare anche lui, così… parleremo con loro».

«Quindi non lo sanno ancora?».

«Lo sanno… La notizia è arrivata ai giornali e gliel'abbiamo detto noi al telefono prima che potessero scoprirlo in quel modo».

«E come l'hanno presa?».

« _Steve!_ », Sarah lo rimproverò, richiamandolo a bassa voce, ma lui scrollò le spalle con fare innocente: stava solo cercando di fare conversazione. Molti dei commensali intorno allo stesso tavolo stavano ascoltando in silenzio la loro discussione, intanto che Kevin scuoteva la testa in modo arrendevole.

Amy si sforzò di rispondere ancora, con la tachicardia ormai alta. «Non bene… Ma sono bambini, è normale che abbiano l'idea che i loro genitori si ameranno per tutta la vita! Un giorno capiranno».

Steve stava per aprire bocca di nuovo, così Sarah si alzò in piedi con il bicchiere in mano e forzò un sorriso verso Amy, chiedendo a tutti di fare altrettanto per un brindisi. Solo al momento del brindisi si accorse di avere il bicchiere quasi vuoto e che l'unica a non averlo potuto fare era lei. Dopo, fortunatamente, altri allo stesso tavolo presero a parlare a voce alta di serie tv e ascolti e così lui abbandonò l'idea di riprendere la discussione da dove l'aveva lasciata. A cena finita, aumentarono la musica e portarono il dolce, e finito il dolce quasi tutti lasciarono i propri tavoli per discutere e altri per ballare al centro della sala. Steve si alzò dalla tavola per chiederle di ballare ma Sarah gli disse di essere stanca e così lui si allontanò per bere qualcosa in compagnia di altri commensali.

Kevin passò dietro la sedia di Amy e le chiese se stesse bene, osservati da Sarah. Lei annuì con un sorriso e lui prese un altro bicchiere, sparendo in mezzo alla gente in centro sala.

«Scusa», esclamò verso Amy, che ancora finiva la sua fetta di torta. «Sai com'è fatto Steve: è curioso e ingenuo, non voleva ferirti».

«Lo so», annuì, «Non devi scusarti per lui».

Sarah la sentì distante e un po' fredda e capì immediatamente perché: non era solo per il discorso di Steve, il problema erano le riprese che finivano e la loro relazione clandestina che era destinata a interrompersi a causa del trasferimento. Se avessero voluto, ora che lei divorziava da James e Steve che era sempre fuori perché le sue riprese non erano ancora finite, avrebbero potuto vedersi in ogni caso, anche se non come prima. Non che volesse continuare ad avere una storia d'amore dentro l'armadio e una all'esterno, perché sapeva che era una cosa sbagliata, ma l'idea di separarsi non piaceva nemmeno a lei. Non le piaceva per niente.

Si allontanarono per le interviste ma Sarah continuava a essere distratta: di tanto in tanto distoglieva lo sguardo e la cercava. La vedeva sorridere e ridere tanto che di riflesso lo faceva anche lei, dimenticando ciò che stava dicendo. Vedeva che il divorzio le stava facendo in qualche modo del male, era stata lei a lasciare James e quasi certamente si sentiva in colpa, e un po' sola, e Sarah non riusciva a fare a meno di pensarci da quando glielo aveva confidato. Amy sorrideva e rideva e si sforzava di farlo come suo solito, ma che c'era qualcosa che non andava lo avrebbe capito anche un bambino. Vederla in quel modo le faceva venire voglia di stringerla e tenerla con sé, ma non poteva. Forse una parte di sé non voleva ammetterlo, ma la voglia di stringerla e tenerla con sé non avrebbe risolto niente: Amy stava divorziando e lei non riusciva neppure a dire a suo marito che a volte era indiscutibilmente invadente e inopportuno.

«E dunque cosa ne pensi: il pubblico gradirà il ritorno di Shaw e Root in un'avventura in solitaria, senza i protagonisti della serie madre?», le domandò la giornalista e lei guardò ancora verso Amy, accorgendosi che aveva fatto altrettanto e così si sorrisero, solo un attimo.

Ritornò seria, portandosi i capelli da un lato. «Sì, sì, penso che molti non vedano l'ora di vederle riapparire sullo schermo, quindi sì! Francamente, non vedo l'ora neppure io! Avete visto il teaser? Dev'essere interessante, insomma, lo voglio vedere», scoppiò a ridere e la giornalista con lei.

«Per quanto riguarda la tua collega Amy Acker, ho notato che, di tanto in tanto, distogli lo sguardo per cercare il suo. Siete diventate molto amiche sul set di _Person of Interest_ : quant'è cambiato il vostro rapporto con _Shoot: ultimate chance_?».

Sarah restò a bocca aperta, poi si grattò la nuca, spostando di nuovo i capelli e giocando con le ciocche fra le dita. «Siamo molto amiche come prima ma più di prima», rise, ricercando il suo sguardo: ma lei non c'era più. «Per Amy e me è sempre stato come un conoscersi da sempre; non è stato difficile entrare in sintonia e capirci e quindi diventare intime… _amiche_ , amiche intime… dicevo», prese respiro, «Un rapporto come il nostro è inossidabile. Siamo-», si fermò, guardandosi ancora intorno e non trovandola, vedendo Steve a pochi passi. Si grattò la testa e deglutì, decidendo che era abbastanza. «Scusate, devo andare», sorrise e la giornalista e il cameraman fermarono la registrazione.

«Ehi, piccola, vuoi un bicchiere d'acqua?», mormorò Steve addosso a lei, mentre Sarah si guardava ancora intorno, alla ricerca di Amy. «Ho notato che ti stavi un po' impappinando, poco fa».

«Steve, per favore, non adesso», lo allontanò da sé con una mano ma lui le stava ancora addosso, per via della mole.

«E quando? Io ti credo quando mi dici che siete solo amiche ma solo perché sei tu a dirmelo, se dovessi dare retta al mio istinto-», lei lo interruppe, cercando di mantenere la voce più bassa che poteva per non dare spettacolo:

«Non adesso, santo cielo! Il tuo istinto non è un metro attendibile! Torno subito».

Steve la lasciò passare e lei si fece dire dov'era il bagno poiché, se Amy non c'era da nessun'altra parte, lì e l'esterno del locale erano le sue due ultime possibilità. Entrò nell'antibagno e una donna finì di lavarsi le mani: le diede le sue congratulazioni per la serie prima di uscire. Allora anche Amy uscì da una delle cabine e, vedendola, si bloccò, poi pensò di andarsi a lavare le mani.

«Ehi», le sorrise Amy attraverso lo specchio, prendendo il sapone, «Come sta andando? Le ultime interviste prima della Convention fra due mesi…».

«Già», si avvicinò ma sentì improvvisamente il suo corpo farsi come di legno, faticando a muovere i piedi o a piegare le ginocchia. Si sentiva sulle spine come non succedeva da tempo. «Ci andiamo insieme?», domandò, prima di scuotere la testa e riprovare: «Voglio dire, ci dobbiamo andare insieme per forza, ma con _insieme_ intendo se andiamo insieme, ci troviamo prima e-».

Amy strinse le labbra, in disaccordo. «Ci vedremo direttamente lì».

«Ah», ansimò. Come immaginava, Amy stava provando a respingerla di nuovo e stavolta senza darle il tempo di capirci qualcosa. Sarah era tesa come una corda di violino, era stressata per via della gelosia di Steve, anche se stavolta aveva un fondamento, Amy voleva sicuramente troncare il rapporto anche se aveva chiesto il divorzio da James e… Puntò il suo sguardo in basso e prese coraggio, cogliendola intanto che si finiva di asciugare le mani con della carta. «Lo vedo che stai male e la cosa fa stare male anche me». Aspettò che la guardasse per continuare indisturbata: «Sto faticando a capirci qualcosa, davvero: hai chiesto il divorzio eppure mi rifiuti! È perché al contrario non ho detto nulla a Steve? Dannazione, Amy, io non volevo che arrivassimo fino a questo punto», si passò una mano sulla fronte, «Forse il tutto ci è sfuggito di mano, ma per me sei importante, lo sai, e non voglio vederti stare così, senza James…».

«Il problema per te è vedermi senza James?».

«No! Non è proprio questo che intendevo».

«È parso che intendevi proprio questo».

Sarah sbuffò, appoggiandosi al lavello. «No, ma James è tuo marito… lo è ancora per poco, e vi amate! Lo so che vi amate… E mi sento responsabile per quello che è successo! Io ti a-», si fermò, prendendo respiro, e a Amy mancò un battito. «Io ti voglio bene e non posso fare a meno di pensare di aver rovinato la tua vita… Ho rovinato la tua vita».

Sul volto di Amy si delineò un sorriso divertito e Sarah la guardò confusa. «Ci sto male? Mentirei dicendo il contrario! Certo che amo James, ma sono cambiata e il mio sentimento per lui è diverso da quello che lui prova per me e vorrebbe che io provassi per lui. Sei la responsabile, Sarah, è vero, ma solo di avermi fatto crescere e avermi dato modo di capirmi di più. Con il mio divorzio tu non c'entri niente», scosse la testa, «È una cosa che riguarda solo me e James! Io non lascio James per te: è chiaro questo? Lo lascio per me e per lui, perché si merita qualcuno che lo ami come io ho smesso di fare».

«Ah», emise di nuovo, annuendo debolmente.

Amy le si avvicinò addosso. Poteva respirare il profumo dei suoi capelli.

«Ti rifiuto perché ami tuo marito e lui ama te. Voglio stare con te, Sarah, ma tu non vuoi stare con me e io non posso farci niente», si morse un labbro, «È stato bello, ma…», lasciò la frase a mezz'aria e le diede un bacio sui capelli: Sarah ne approfittò per imprimersi nella testa l'odore della sua pelle, che la inebriava. Amy si staccò di colpo e Sarah sentì il vuoto. Stava per uscire dal bagno quando all'ultimo lasciò la porta, tornando indietro lentamente. «Fra una settimana parto con i bambini», confessò, «Li porto in vacanza in modo da poter passare del tempo con loro e spiegare ciò che succederà nelle loro vite da domani in avanti, quando io e James diremo loro perché divorziamo. Se vuoi venire, c'è un posto libero. Se verrai capirò che potremo stare insieme e se non ti vedrò… beh, se non ti vedrò è finita», deglutì, leccandosi un labbro, «E avremo un sacco di bei ricordi. Insieme, in tv, potremo ancora essere come un incendio colossale, dopotutto», non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

Sarah stava per spalancare la bocca, per dire qualcosa, ma Amy non le diede il tempo e uscì dal bagno. Si appoggiò meglio, perché ora non si sentiva più di legno, ma di budino. Amy le aveva dato un ultimatum: doveva scegliere. Ma aveva davvero una scelta?

 

                                                                                    


 

Shaw camminava con attenzione, pronta a tutto, brandendo la sua pistola. Si lamentava da quando avevano lasciato Bear a Fusco in centrale che non le avesse lasciato portare il cane con loro e così aveva tenuto il broncio.

Aprirono un tombino e scesero di sotto, attente a dove mettevano i piedi.

«Sorprenderemo i Marshall Mason passando di sotto», disse Root a Shaw che la seguiva. La guardò e scosse la testa, lasciandosi andare a un sorriso divertito. «Non essere arrabbiata, Bear è più al sicuro con Lionel».

«Poteva esserci utile», rimbeccò, «Sai, mi hanno detto che è esattamente a questo che serve un cane addestrato».

«Secondo me sta ancora un po' male da stamattina».

«Il cane non ha niente. Mi hai fatto andare dal veterinario per niente».

Aveva ragione, era solo una scusa e, per quanto ne poteva dire, aveva funzionato. Non le rispose. Camminarono ancora per un po', fino a ritrovarsi davanti a delle tubature. Root si avvicinò e Shaw la seguì subito, guardandosi intorno.

«Si può sapere dove diavolo stiamo andando? Ho come l'impressione di girare in tondo», sbottò Shaw a un certo punto.

Root si tirò dietro di lei e, in fretta, l'agganciò a una delle tubature, allontanandosi.

«Root, cos'hai fatto?», guardò le manette che la tenevano bloccata con la mano destra e irrigidì i denti, alzando gli occhi. «Sapevo che avrei dovuto tenerle io, quelle. È incredibile come non possa mai fidarmi di te. Liberami subito».

Lei fece qualche passo all'indietro, scuotendo la testa. «Mi spiace, Sameen, ma non posso. Ho bisogno di saperti al sicuro».

Shaw accennò un sorriso dal fastidio, per poi stringere le labbra. «Era tutta una montatura! Non hai mai smesso di nascondermi le cose, non hai mai voluto che ti aiutassi con tutta questa faccenda di Lars…», prese respiro, continuando a parlare nel tentativo di fermarla il più a lungo che poteva, intanto che entrambe le mani lavoravano per liberare quella destra dalle manette. «Non fare la stupida, sai che da sola non puoi farcela… Non sai quanti Marshall Mason potresti trovare! Insieme…», strinse le labbra, «Il messaggio criptato che mi avevi inviato durante la mia prigionia da Samaritan… _Incendio colossale_ : ci hai mai creduto? Era quello che ti dissi prima di separarci la prima volta… Ha mai significato qualcosa per te, Root?».

I suoi occhi si inumidirono. «Lars vuole portarmi via tutto quello che ho… Sei tu l'unica cosa che ho».

Shaw ringhiò: «E non ti è per caso saltato per la testa che se ti uccide sarò io a perdere te?! Di nuovo! Non ti interessa? Sei la solita fottuta egoista!». Sudava, ma le manette continuavano a fregarla, non ci riusciva. «Non pensi mai al fatto che anche io ti abbia perso, una volta? Non hai pensato a come mi sentissi, ai miei sentimenti?».

«I tuoi sentimenti, Sameen?», sorrise, trattenendo le lacrime, e infine sospirò, «Quanto ho aspettato per sentirti parlare di sentimenti…», decise di avvicinarsi. «Potrei quasi pensare che ti sei innamorata di me».

Ce l'aveva quasi fatta. Poteva farcela. Le manette stavano per cedere. «Ho sentito il mondo cadermi addosso», confidò, guardandola negli occhi, tremando, «Ti avevo appena ritrovata e poi ti avevo persa di nuovo, credevo per sempre», strinse di nuovo i denti; anche i suoi occhi erano lucidi. «Ma cosa ti passa per quel dannato cervello? A questo punto era meglio se fingevi di restare morta…».

Root si avvicinò, inchinandosi. Le passò la mano sinistra sul viso e si baciarono. Shaw c'era quasi. C'era quasi. «Ti amo, Sameen Shaw», sussurrò. Shaw liberò la mano destra e strinse il braccio sinistro di Root, ma era tardi: si bloccò, mancandole il respiro, quando l'altra le infilò un ago nel collo, drogandola. La stretta al braccio sinistro divenne sempre più leggera, non riusciva a resistere.

«N-Non lo fare…», emise e l'altra la baciò ancora, un'ultima volta, riportando la siringa in una tasca.

«Farò di tutto per tornare da te. Come sempre». Si rialzò, facendo qualche passo, fermandosi per vederla accasciarsi a terra senza energie. «Non voglio più sentirmi come a dodici anni… Adesso posso fare qualcosa», deglutì, «Adesso posso proteggere chi amo». Se ne andò, lasciandola sola.

 

Sola.

Sentiva sbattere qualcosa, era lontano. Davvero lontano. Era un fruscio, un tremolio, poi di nuovo un fruscio. Sentiva che si stava svegliando e aveva un mal di testa fortissimo. Pensò dovesse essere per via dell'odore nelle fogne, o a causa della puntura, o entrambe insieme. Era stordita e provò a girarsi, con ancora gli occhi chiusi, strizzati. Provò a chiamarla ma non uscì una lettera dalle sua labbra indolenzite; a mala pena prese fiato. Stava male e singhiozzò prima ancora che riuscisse a capire di doverlo fare. « _… Root?_ », biascicò, deglutendo. Singhiozzò ancora e si piegò in due dal dolore che diventava ogni momento più forte, e più forte, e allora si abbracciò, stringendosi, e diventava più forte, e singhiozzò di nuovo, di nuovo, strinse gli occhi e trattenne il fiato, la gola le bruciava, il suo corpo tremava, strinse così intensamente i suoi occhi che cominciò a vedere le forme e i colori e il dolore non smetteva, ancora e ancora, forse si ferì con le unghie, le nocche diventarono bianche, e il dolore era ancora più forte che, alla fine, gridò, aprendo gli occhi.

Si mosse di scatto e prese una boccata d'aria, spalancando gli occhi, spostando la coperta di dosso. Udì di nuovo il fruscio e guardò la finestra: la sentiva tremare. La camera era completamente buia. Respirò con pesantezza dalla bocca, tentando di calmare la tachicardia e, appena i suoi occhi si abituarono un po' al buio, cercò di guardarsi attorno. Si trovava a casa di Root: riconobbe subito la disposizione dei mobili e l'odore di lei nell'aria, inconfondibile. Credeva di averla lasciata con lei per via dei Marshall Mason. Si scoperchiò e si sedette sul materasso, scorgendo non poco lontano Bear che dormiva sul suo materassino.

Si toccò il petto, ricordando quell'orribile sensazione che aveva provato poco fa, ma per fortuna era solo un sogno. Era come aver svegliato una parte di lei che credeva non esistere. Non si era mai sentita tanto vulnerabile, triste; come se avesse potuto rompersi da un attimo all'altro per aver perso l'unica persona della sua vita. Ma era solo un sogno. Un incubo, pensò. Ora doveva sentirsi meglio. Deglutì, toccando l'altra parte del materasso. Era fredda. «Root?», chiamò con un filo di voce nel silenzio. Doveva sentirsi meglio ma, non vedendola, cominciava a spaventarsi.

Decise di scendere dal letto e strisciò lungo il materasso, fermandosi non appena vide la giacca di Root appesa con la stampella sul muro e un'orribile sensazione le salì fin sulla schiena nuda.

«Root?!», chiamò di nuovo, mettendosi in piedi. «Dove diavolo sei finita…?», borbottò e si portò le mani alle tempie, girando intorno sul tappeto. Bear si era mosso e lei lo fissò alzare la testa e guardarla, poi emettere un lamento, piegandola da un lato. «No, no, no…», emise con voce strozzata, correndo verso la giacca con passi pesanti. Aveva capito. Si era svegliata e aveva capito. La strappò con furia dalla stampella che lanciò a terra, e così la fissò stringendola con quanta più forza avesse in corpo. Lei non c'era. Si era sentita tanto sola che aveva sognato un modo per riaverla indietro. Aveva sognato di doverla proteggere perché non era riuscita a farlo quando ne aveva avuto l'occasione. E si era sentita in colpa. E ferita. E vuota.

Era la sua Root e non era riuscita a salvarla. Proprio come nel suo sogno: aveva fatto di testa sua e non aveva potuto fare niente. Le era scivolata dalle mani per inseguire un destino ingiusto. Come poteva arrendersi a quello?

Urlò e infilò le unghie nella giaccia, gettandosi con le ginocchia sul pavimento; la sfilacciò e creò un buco, allargandolo, strappando tutto. Il sangue le salì al cervello.

Era tutto finto e tutto finito. Il suo _ti amo_ era una menzogna prodotta dalla sua testa proprio come le simulazioni. La voleva indietro ma era morta. Era morta. E niente poteva cambiarlo, neppure le sue lacrime.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non riesco ad essere puntuale, mi spiace veramente.   
> A presto con il capitolo dieci, _Forse un giorno_!


	10. Capitolo dieci. Forse un giorno

 

 

Shaw strappò e tirò tanto forte da farne due pezzi e restò a fissarli, prima uno e poi l'altro, riprendendo fiato, fermando le lacrime. Non passò molto che si pentì di averla rotta e avvicinò i due pezzi come se avessero potuto tornare a essere una giacca intera. Ansimò ed emise appena un altro strillo quando si spaventò e di colpo si girò, udendo la porta del bagno scattare e aprirsi. La fissò a bocca aperta mentre camminava scalza verso di lei. Bear la scrutò allo stesso modo e dopo tornò a dormire, come se nulla fosse successo.

Root si fermò in mezzo alla stanza, guardandola così come si guarda qualcuno che non è in grado di comprendere ciò che gli succede: con compassione. «Non dovevi alzarti dal letto, avrai ancora la febbre alta», disse piano, a bassa voce, riuscendo a sorridere per lei.

Si avvicinò e provò ad alzare Shaw dal pavimento ma lei si divincolò, saltando via, stringendo un pezzo della giacca in una mano. Per interminabili secondi non riuscì a fare altro che esaminarla a occhi sgranati. «Non può essere», mormorò, toccandosi la fronte, «Sto impazzendo».

«Non stai impazzendo, Sameen», provò qualche passo verso di lei. «Hai solo paura di risvegliarti e scoprire che è tutto finto. È normale, sei stata per mesi nelle mani di quei pazzi che hanno cercato di usarti! Ma tu sei sopravvissuta a loro e adesso stai lottando e sopravvivendo anche a quello che ti hanno lasciato. Stai vincendo, Sameen Shaw, perché tu sei più forte di tutto questo». La prese fra le sue braccia e Shaw chiuse gli occhi. «Sei confusa ma ti sembrerà più chiaro presto. Molto presto».

«Ho bisogno di te».

Root fece una pausa, prima di parlare: «Io ho bisogno di te». Alzò la mano destra e premette la siringa, infilandole l'ago nel collo.

Shaw spalancò gli occhi dalla sorpresa e poi li richiuse piano, lasciandosi andare.

 

Era così triste. Un sentimento tanto forte per lei che non ne aveva provato per così tanto tempo. Aveva il volume basso, le aveva detto un giorno una bambina, e pur non dandoci peso allora lo aveva tenuto in mente perché in fondo sapeva che era vero e che Root in un modo o nell'altro era riuscita a girare la manovella per alzarlo.

Si mosse per asciugarsi gli occhi appiccicati di lacrime e sentì la sua pelle strisciare su freddo cemento, non comode lenzuola. Si sentì sollevata, aprendo gli occhi e vedendo di essere nelle fogne: non lo aveva sognato ma era accaduto il contrario. Era stato un incubo; quello di cui aveva paura da quando l'aveva ritrovata in una notte ancora giovane e piovosa. Era ora di svegliarsi del tutto dalle paure e dai tormenti; perché era più forte di tutto quello. Che ci provasse pure, il suo cervello, a farle credere di essere in una simulazione o in un sogno; pensò che non le sarebbe più importato da quel momento in avanti perché voleva vivere. Voleva vivere e essere felice. Quella era la vita vera e avrebbe lottato con tutta se stessa affinché potesse proteggere quella realtà dalle sue paranoie. Basta simulazioni, basta rivedere quella giacca appesa come se Root, quella volta, fosse morta davvero. Forse un giorno chi le aveva fatto tutto quello aveva vinto, ma quel tempo era finito.

Shaw si alzò dapprima con fatica, tastandosi il collo sul punto dove l'aveva punta con l'ago, e poi calciò le manette, facendole cadere nel canale di scolo. Era arrivato il momento di riprendersi Bear.

 

                                                                                       


 

Dopo aver lasciato le rispettive roulotte e il set per ripartire verso casa, Sarah e Amy non parlarono più molto. Amy pensava di darle il suo spazio e, dal canto suo, Sarah pensava di stare impazzendo. Si salutarono senza baciarsi, con un lungo abbraccio che sembrò durare in eterno, e dei mesti sorrisi. Amy non le ricordò del viaggio, non le disse più niente a riguardo, era solo nervosa di dover affrontare e parlare con i suoi bambini a fianco dell'uomo che sarà sempre l'uomo della sua vita di come a volte era necessario separarsi e essere tristi per diventare più felici. Forse un giorno avrebbero capito anche loro.

Intanto, Sarah stava ancora cercando di capirlo. Amava Steve con ogni cellula del suo essere: si erano incontrati sul set, si erano divertiti insieme, poi si erano baciati e qualcosa fra loro era nato, dal nulla alla simpatia, dalla simpatia al matrimonio. E insieme avevano avuto tre splendidi bambini. Pensava di non aver bisogno di altro nella vita e tornare a casa, di primo impatto, glielo aveva confermato. Respirare l'aria della vita che lei e Steve si erano costruiti insieme, riabbracciare i suoi figli, vedere nei loro sguardi la sicurezza di tutto quello che avevano attorno e sapere che ci sarebbe stato sempre, entrare nelle loro camerette, nella sua camera da letto e vedere come ogni cosa, ogni centimetro di quelle stanze, era stato pensato da entrambi per tutti loro. Avevano molto più che una casa e dei figli insieme: avevano un mondo costruito su misura per loro. Però non faceva che pensare a lei. Capì di aver creato una crepa in quel mondo e che stava diventando sempre più grande perché glielo permetteva. Con Amy era tutto diverso. Era come averla sempre conosciuta, sempre aspettata, e fino a che i loro corpi non si erano uniti, sempre desiderata.

Ma non poteva mandare all'aria ogni cosa per lei. A pensarci, non lo aveva fatto nemmeno Amy. Aveva sempre pensato di essere responsabile del suo divorzio, ma lei avrebbe lasciato James in ogni caso, che fossero rimaste insieme o meno. Non per lei e non per la loro relazione, ma per lui. Lo aveva lasciato per amore, perché non poteva amarlo come si meritava. Perché amava lei. Non glielo aveva detto a parole, ma glielo aveva detto con i fatti.

 

Erano già passati tre giorni. Le inviò un messaggio per chiederle come stava, se andava tutto bene con i bambini, ma non le aveva ancora risposto. Quaranta minuti di attesa. Ogni tanto ricontrollava il cellulare, forse non aveva sentito la vibrazione, ma non c'era nessuna risposta. Ansimò. William le mostrò il disegno che stava facendo e lei gli mosse i capelli, gli disse che era bellissimo e guardò fuori dalla finestra, poi di nuovo al cellulare. Era perennemente distratta e nervosa, tanto che il bambino le poggiò una mano sul viso e tentò di farle vedere di nuovo il disegno, non soddisfatto. Una lumaca gialla su una riga di prato verdissimo. Oh, era davvero bello.

«Sei bravissimo», gli disse, stavolta con sincerità.

Probabilmente la lumaca era quella che avevano visto in cortile il pomeriggio: lui l'aveva notata, le aveva fatto fare un volo sulle sue piccole dita e dopo l'aveva poggiata su un fiore. Era caduta e così aveva provato a rimetterla. Lo aveva fatto almeno cinque volte prima di capire che in quel modo non avrebbe funzionato per poi posizionarla sull'erba. Gli aveva chiesto perché non avesse tenuto la lumaca ma l'aveva lasciata andare, e il bambino, spiazzandola, le aveva risposto che con lui sarebbe morta, che glielo aveva detto la nonna che era meglio lasciarla andare se le voleva bene davvero. Oh, si accorse che il suo piccolo aveva compreso quel concetto molto prima di lei. Ma non poteva lasciare Steve, neanche per amore: senza di lei, lui era perso.

 

                                                                                     


 

Root aveva bisogno di credere che era possibile. Aveva superato di peggio e malgrado tutto era viva. Aveva avuto qualcosa, qualcuno da perdere e aveva lottato affinché non accadesse, rischiando tutto, rischiando di non tornare come prima. Philip Lars era la minaccia che tornava dal passato ora che voleva credere nel futuro. Non lo avrebbe permesso. E Shaw l'avrebbe perdonata.

Dei Marshall Mason l'avevano seguita da quando aveva lasciato le fogne e iniziarono a sparare per le strade. In lontananza si sentirono le volanti della polizia che arrivavano; doveva fare presto. Si era nascosta dietro un muretto e si alzò per sparare, ferendo uno di loro, poi un altro ancora. Un bambino aprì la porta di casa e lo acchiappò trascinandolo di nuovo dentro insieme a lei, socchiudendo la porta e facendogli il cenno di tacere, mentre lui fissava il fucile con occhi sgranati. Si assicurò di vederli girare un angolo e poi era uscita, ringraziando il picciolo per averla aiutata.

Si diresse direttamente lì. Gettò il fucile all'interno di un cassonetto e ne tirò fuori uno zaino, entrando in centrale con fretta mentre se lo sistemava sulle spalle. Fusco tentò di fermarla ma lei gli passò avanti con decisione, accarezzò Bear e lo prese con sé: lo spinse in una saletta degli interrogatori e gli infilò una mascherina presa dallo zaino.

«Non puoi vederlo», sbottò Fusco alle sue spalle, intanto che lei chiudeva la porta. «Il suo avvocato ti ha fatto avere un divieto, lo sai questo? Stanno visionando i tuoi dati», le disse poi sottovoce, «presto scopriranno che non sei una vera detective e lo stesso vale per Shaw! Mi hai sentito, Riccioli D'oro? Root?». Lei lo ignorò, continuando a camminare, e sbuffando spalancò le braccia, guardandosi poi intorno: «Dove mi ha messo il cane?».

Entrò nella sala e Daryl Boscoferro restò seduto sulla brandina, pur non mancando di sorridere.

«Alzati! Voglio che mi porti da Lars». Prese delle chiavi da una tasca e aprì la cella, spalancando la porta. Lui si alzò piano, andandole incontro. Root si sfilò lo zainetto dalle spalle e, cercando al suo interno, tirò fuori due maschere antigas e gliene porse una. Lui se la infilò senza fare domande vedendo lei che lo faceva e la donna controllò l'orologio, mostrando un conto alla rovescia con le mani. Tre, due, uno: dall'impianto d'areazione uscì una nube grigia. Attesero qualche secondo, sentendo il chiasso attraverso la porta, e finalmente uscirono. Qualche poliziotto provò a fermarli e loro se li tolsero di dosso con facilità, camminando velocemente verso il portone d'uscita. Udirono Bear che mugugnava e raschiava la porta, chiuso nella saletta degli interrogatori, e Fusco, tossendo e incespicando sui suoi passi, provò a fermarla di nuovo, balzandole addosso.

«Non puoi farlo», tossì, «Pensaci».

Ci aveva già pensato. Stava cadendo a terra esanime e lei fermò la sua caduta, accompagnandolo sul pavimento, mentre Daryl Boscoferro continuava verso l'uscita. _Proverò a non morire_ , pensò, poggiandogli dolcemente la testa sul pavimento. Sapeva di non avere molte altre alternative e che avrebbe dovuto rischiare di nuovo per mettere la parola fine a tutto quello. Sapeva di aver creato al suo amico un danno irreparabile e che le scuse non sarebbero mai state sufficienti a risanare ciò che era stato fatto, ma forse un giorno avrebbe compreso le sue ragioni e sarebbe riuscito a perdonarla davvero, anche ora che lo stava abbandonando di nuovo. Lo guardò, in piedi davanti a lui, prima di andarsene.

Una volta fuori dal portone si tolsero le maschere e le gettarono dentro il cassonetto.

«Hai un piano?», domandò lui, seguendola. S'inoltrarono in una stretta strada dietro l'edificio, saltando un muretto.

«Sei tu il mio piano». Si fermò e alzò le mani in segno di resa, sentendo un grilletto scattare: l'avvocato uscì dietro un cespuglio, puntandole contro un fucile. Root sorrise: era certa che quella donna fosse un Marshall Mason da come l'aveva guardata quando si erano conosciute.

«Reciprocamente, anche il nostro», disse lei.

Daryl le poggiò una mano sulla spalla, invitandola a proseguire.

 

Inutile dire che se lo immaginava e che faceva esattamente parte del piano: doveva arrivare da Lars in un modo o in un altro.

La fecero salire in un auto e Daryl guidò fino ai limiti della città, verso un'ospedale abbandonato, mentre lei teneva il fucile puntato su Root, sui sedili posteriori. Lei aveva un gps addosso, nascosto in una calza: nessuno dei due se n'era accorto neanche dopo aver controllato che non avesse pistole o altri armi con sé. Le avevano slacciato il cinturino con l'arma e lasciato in macchina insieme al suo cellulare, forzandola a camminare sulle scalette e ad aprire il portone scolorito, sporco e cigolante. Un uomo armato la seguì con lo sguardo dall'entrata, mentre loro le intimavano di continuare a muoversi. Era fatta. Era vicina a mettere fine a quel triste episodio avvenuto molti anni prima.

«Un ospedale. Ci sarei dovuta arrivare», esclamò lei, «Mh, è così poco originale».

Il corridoio successivo era pieno di uomini e donne armati: dovevano essere altri Marshall Mason attivi. Il loro scopo sembrava essere cambiato: parevano diventati semplici tirapiedi a pagamento. La guardavano così come si guarda un pasto prelibato che scorreva davanti ai loro occhi. Erano stati tutti ingaggiati per trovare quella donna e ucciderla, sarebbero stati pagati adeguatamente, ma nessuno di loro c'era riuscito e nessuno di loro avrebbe avuto fra le mani l'enorme somma di denaro in palio, invidiosi e seccati che fosse stata già presa da qualcun altro. Lei si premurò di sorridere davanti a tutti senza riserve.

Boscoferro e la donna la spinsero all'interno di una saletta: al contrario del resto dell'ospedale che avevano visto fino a quel momento, quel luogo era ben curato, c'era la moquette nuova e pulita sotto i piedi, divani e cuscini, tavolini, tre lampadari nuovi e le tende dai colori pastello davanti alle finestre. Root pensò di guardarsi attorno ma non c'erano telecamere o altri apparecchi: al momento era davvero sola. La invitarono a sedersi in mezzo a uno dei divani e obbedì con un sorriso, intanto che da ogni porta entravano gruppi di tre persone per tenerla d'occhio. Non poté che trovarlo divertente.

«Sono disarmata e sola, eppure tanta gente si disturba solo per me: come non essere lusingata».

«Ogni precauzione è d'obbligo, mi sembra», rispose Boscoferro, mani intrecciate sulla schiena, «Personalmente ho imparato io stesso a non sottovalutarti».

Attraverso le tende, Root fissò una finestra, pensando a Shaw. Sarebbe tornata da lei presto, pensando a cosa stesse sognando in quel momento e a quanto si sarebbe arrabbiata una volta sveglia. Sorrise di nuovo e prese un bel respiro, udendo un rumore al piano di sotto, da dov'erano passati: stava per succedere. Un altro rumore, un grido e poi uno sparo e tutti i Marshall Mason nella sala si guardarono gli uni con gli altri, imbracciando meglio le proprie armi. Qualcuno pensò di andare a controllare cosa stava succedendo e lo sentirono gridare di lì a poco, accompagnato da qualche sparo e un botto. Tutti iniziarono a muoversi come formiche impazzite e Daryl Boscoferro e l'avvocato si girarono verso Root, allarmati.

«Cosa sta succedendo?», domandò lui.

«Parla», ordinò lei puntandole contro il fucile.

«Come posso saperlo? Sono qui con voi», scrollò di spalle.

Una delle porte si aprì e qualcuno lanciò dentro un fumogeno; dopo poco la sala si riempì di altre persone imbavagliate e armate per mettere fuori gioco i Marshall Mason. Root approfittò del trambusto per alzarsi dal divano e stringere il fucile per la canna, strappandolo di mano dalla donna e colpendola in faccia con il manico.

«Questo lo prendo io se non ti dispiace, non vorrei che finissi per fare male a qualcuno». Lo puntò poi contro Daryl Boscoferro ma lui stava già tentando la fuga verso una delle porte. Un ragazzo si avvicinò a lei e si scese il bavaglio, mostrandole chi fosse.

«Bei regaloni in quel pacco che ci hai fatto avere, donna poliziotto», Brandon rise entusiasta; alzò una mano per battere il cinque ma lei non ricambiò. «Troppo forte».

«Non sono regali», sospirò, «Piuttosto un prestito: la mia ragazza non ne sarebbe felice, credimi». Lui annuì e lei gli indicò una porta con un cenno della testa: «Il vostro uomo è scappato da quella parte, signori».

Il ragazzetto ringraziò ma Root lo vide pensarci più del dovuto, soprattutto per uno come lui che solo pochi secondi prima si comportava come un bimbo a Natale. Si fermò e si guardò in giro accuratamente, come stesse cercando di mettere a fuoco qualcosa, poi pensò di chiamare altri che lo seguissero e sparì dietro la porta insieme a loro.

 

                                                                                        


 

Sarah aprì la cabina armadio, sovrappensiero. Sei giorni. Erano già passati sei giorni e Amy non aveva risposto a nessuno dei suoi messaggi; a un certo punto aveva dovuto smettere o avrebbe pensato di non volerla lasciare in pace e non voleva essere pesante. Ma le mancava, sentiva un vuoto nel petto che non riusciva a colmare in nessun modo e capì come doveva essersi sentita Shaw quando si era risvegliata su quel letto scoprendo che lei non c'era. Prese un abito a fiori e lo squadrò senza reale interesse, rimettendolo a posto. Non riusciva a smettere di pensarci: la differenza era che, almeno Shaw, poi si era risvegliata davvero scoprendo di poter ancora fare qualcosa per rimediare. Lei invece cosa poteva fare? Fra poche ore Amy sarebbe partita con i suoi figli per una vacanza lunga due settimane e le avrebbe detto addio per sempre. Non che non le avrebbe più rivolto la parola, lavoravano insieme, ma il rapporto fra loro non sarebbe mai più stato lo stesso. E chissà come avrebbe evitato ogni tentativo di nuovo approccio da parte sua. E aveva ragione lei, lo sapeva bene, non poteva continuare a volere un piede in due scarpe, ma non riusciva a dire _addio_ a nessuno dei due. Era ancora lì, indecisa su una decisione che in fondo aveva già preso, fra una vita certa e al sicuro con Steve e una incerta e piena di imprevisti con Amy. Era tutto una scommessa, un capire per chi il suo cuore batteva più forte, a chi pensava per primo la mattina e l'ultimo la notte prima di dormire, con chi dei due immaginava realmente un futuro. 

Steve era a casa dal giorno prima e com'era nervosa lei lo era lui. Non sembrava essere il lavoro, stavano facendo una breve pausa e sarebbe tornato sul set l'indomani, e allora doveva esserlo solo perché con molte probabilità pensava ancora all'evento di chiusura della prima stagione di _Shoot: ultimate chance_ , a quando l'aveva sorpresa a parlare tanto bene del suo rapporto con Amy. Ma cosa si aspettava? Che dicesse di amarlo nel frattempo che parlava di Amy e di come andavano d'accordo? La sua gelosia a volte rasentava il ridicolo, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare che questa volta avesse ragione: lei lo aveva tradito, era inutile girarci intorno. Lo aveva fatto consapevolmente più volte. Non era riuscita a farne a meno. Non voleva smetterla e basta, perché Amy… perché amava Amy. Oh, accidenti, la amava tantissimo. Le sue guance calde la mattina ancora sotto le coperte. Il suo imbarazzo e come tentava di nascondersi il viso. La sua voce che ogni volta che la chiamava era un battito del cuore. Le sue preoccupazioni e la frustrazione, la sua fragilità che faceva esplodere in lei un senso di protezione mai provato. Il suo viso duro e dolce allo stesso tempo, come inarcava le sopracciglia. Il suo sorriso sempre diverso per ogni occasione. La tenerezza dei suoi occhi, l'innocenza di ogni suo sguardo. Il suo corpo che vibrava sotto ogni suo tocco. Era stata con lei perché per quanto amasse Steve, amava Amy. E né lui né potevano farci niente. Non voleva farci niente.

Richiuse la cabina armadio e si precipitò a guardare il cellulare, scoprendo che Amy non le aveva inviato ancora alcun messaggio. Lei doveva essersi arresa all'idea che sarebbe rimasta con suo marito e non aveva torto, poiché era proprio ciò che aveva deciso di fare… _prima_. Esattamente fino a poco prima.

Scese le scale di casa con il cuore che le batteva furiosamente, torcendosi le mani. I bambini giocavano fuori con la nonna e Steve era in cucina a bere il suo bicchierone di caffè, leggendo un giornale, in piedi davanti alla penisola. Lei lo guardò per un po', ferma sulla porta, cercando di prendere coraggio. I suoi occhi erano umidi. Doveva davvero farlo? Sentì il suo corpo nutrirsi di adrenalina al solo pensiero di correre da Amy. Era ciò che voleva, ma aveva paura. Guardandosi attorno solo un attimo, capì che avrebbe perso tutto o quasi ciò che aveva; che avrebbe stravolto ogni cosa non solo nella sua vita ma in quella di tutte le persone che amava. Che probabilmente era egoista a pensare solo a sé. Ma il tempo scorreva e doveva essere coraggiosa, doveva provare a pensare anche lei che forse un giorno lui avrebbe capito, e con lui i loro figli quando sarebbero stati più grandi, e la sua famiglia che, a causa della paura provata quando era adolescente, non era mai venuta a conoscenza di una parte di lei.

Lui alzò lo sguardo, sentendosi osservato. «Che c'è?», sbottò, «Pensavo volessi portare fuori i bambini con tua madre… non ti sei cambiata?».

Era arrivato il momento. Deglutì, avvicinandosi. «Steve… dobbiamo parlare», si passò due dita sulla fronte.

Era come se lui avesse capito al volo, senza che gli dicesse altro, poiché abbassò la scodella e l'appoggiò al banco, fissandola in modo contrariato. «Mi hai preso per un visionario, un pazzo geloso, e invece… era tutto vero. No?», sibilò con la voce che gli tremava. Si allontanò dalla penisola e si appoggiò con fare stanco al mobile dietro, scuotendo la testa, alzando gli occhi al soffitto. «Dimmelo che non mi stavo inventando le cose», alzò la voce.

«No…», emise a fior di labbra, come liberandosi di un peso, e lui scosse la testa ancora, «Ma non è sempre stato così! È solo che… che…».

«Che ti sei innamorata di lei?», domandò, passandosi una mano sul viso.

«Sì».

Lui sembrò trattenersi, chiudendo gli occhi, e dopo calciò a terra, sfiorando un mobile. «Oh, dannazione, Sarah… Siete state a letto insieme? L'avete fatto?», si morse un labbro, osservando il viso di Sarah abbassarsi, «Cosa stai cercando di dirmi, uh? Che lei ha divorziato per te? Che tu vuoi divorziare per lei? Mi stai lasciando, per caso?».

Sarah strinse i pugni e si tirò in avanti, decidendo di agire: doveva sbrigarsi o Amy sarebbe partita senza di lei. «Sì, ti sto lasciando», iniziò a piangere e si asciugò le lacrime, tirando su con il naso. «Ti sto lasciando perché amo lei più di te e non posso stare con te sapendo questo! Non lo merita nessuno dei due».

Incuriositi dai rumori verso la cucina, sia la nonna, con i braccio i gemellini, che William, guardarono attraverso la porta a vetri; capendo che stavano discutendo, la signora pensò di distrarre il bambino, dando comunque un occhio all'interno.

«Oh, quindi stai cercando di farmi credere che se mi lasci è per me? Per il mio bene?», s'indicò il petto, «Devo essere davvero un uomo fortunato…».

«Per favore, Steve, non gira sempre tutto intorno a te».

«Quindi cosa dovrei fare? Devo essere paziente, stare zitto e accettare il fatto che mia moglie mi abbia tradito? Devo fare così?».

Sarah si passò la mano sulla fronte, abbattuta. «Ho sbagliato… lo so».

«Una cosa giusta l'hai detta», si passò di nuovo le mani sul viso, riprendendo fiato, e Sarah non riuscì più a guardarlo in faccia.

«Adesso devo andare».

«Adesso?»,

«Adesso! Se non vado adesso-», le scappò un singhiozzo, trattenendosi, facendo una smorfia con la bocca.

Lui la interruppe, stringendo gli occhi: «Sai una cosa? Ho capito! Non entriamo nei dettagli che non mi interessano! Sono frustrato, sono incazzato e sono deluso, non voglio sentire un'altra parola! Devi andare? Vai! Ne riparliamo quando torni, cosa vuoi che ti dica?», sbottò. «Tornerai, no?».

Annuì, sospirando. «I bambini…».

«Vuoi portarti dietro anche loro?».

Fissò verso l'esterno e sua madre stava guardando nella sua direzione, così uscì. Prese i piccoli in braccio uno alla volta e li baciò stringendoli forte, poi William, a cui disse che sarebbe tornata presto, che andava a fare una cosa importante e che si sarebbero sentiti per telefono. Gli consigliò di continuare a disegnare perché al suo ritorno avrebbe voluto vedere tanti suoi capolavori. Erano abituati a vederla andare via per lavoro e il piccolo le diede la buona fortuna per la videocamera. Dopo abbracciò anche sua madre, chiedendole di badare ai bambini e che anche loro si sarebbero sentite per telefono per spiegarle la situazione. La signora era molto incerta e tentò di parlarle ma lei, che tremava, non si lasciò fermare. Per un attimo, Sarah si rivide una ragazzina spaventata al pensiero che sua madre scoprisse la verità, ma erano passati tanti anni e le cose non erano più come prima, ed era arrivato il momento di affrontare tutto: poteva farcela. Era inutile nascondersi, a maggior ragione da se stessa.

Stava per andare, fermandosi un'altra volta verso il marito, con decisione: «Se non altro… adesso tornerai sulla piazza». Gli diede le spalle.

 

Guidò suonando il clacson ad ogni curva, ad ogni intoppo, facendo innervosire qualcuno. Era in ritardo. Amy sarebbe partita senza di lei e l'avrebbe ufficialmente lasciata. Non poteva permetterlo. Le aveva inviato un messaggio prima di prendere l'auto e aveva provato a chiamarla mentre metteva in moto, ma Amy non rispondeva come al solito, e forse non aveva neppure il cellulare vicino. Corse più che poteva, stando attenta a non superare il limite, e alla fine arrivò al porto. Forse era ancora in tempo. Una nave ancora in mare si stava avvicinando e probabilmente sarebbe attraccata dopo che quella da crociera avrebbe lasciato il porto, ora stazionata davanti a tantissime automobili. Sarah dovette fermarsi e riprendere a camminare più lentamente per via della fila di auto. Scorse una pattuglia che fermava le automobili a caso e faceva domande, sperando di non essere una dei prossimi. Non aveva biglietto. Non aveva valigia e indossava una maglia larga, un pantalone da casa e delle scarpe da ginnastica sporche di fango ai lati, che solitamente indossava per potare piante in giardino: non sembrava certo pronta a partire per una vacanza. Guardò la fila, la nave, la gente che si era radunata davanti, e poi il cellulare sul sedile del passeggero, provando a chiamarla ancora.

«Forza, Amy… rispondi, ti prego, ti prego… Non farmelo, per favore…».

Si affacciò al finestrino e un poliziotto incrociò lo sguardo con il suo, mettendole ansia. Rigettò il cellulare sul sedile e mise in moto; proprio quando sperava di averla fatta franca, i poliziotti le fecero cenno di fermarsi e lei si morse un labbro dall'agitazione. Scese di più il finestrino, intanto che il poliziotto con cui si era scambiata uno sguardo le chiedeva di mostrargli i documenti e il biglietto d'imbarco.

«Viaggia da sola?», le chiese un altro, mentre lei cercava i documenti all'interno del cruscotto, togliendo fazzoletti e peluche, disponendoli sul sedile; non era nemmeno certa di averli presi. Non poteva credere di essere davvero uscita senza patente.

«N-No, io… a dire il vero devo raggiungere la mia-», si fermò, grattandosi un orecchia e tirando indietro i capelli, «con i bambini», s'impappinò e alla fine sbatté il cruscotto per richiuderlo, non trovando i documenti. Prese la borsa sperando di fare meglio, tirando fuori altre cose come ciucci e giocattoli.

I tre uomini guardavano con attenzione, spazientendosi, intanto che le altre macchine della fila passavano avanti. « _La sua…?_ Ha il biglietto e i documenti?».

Sarah sbuffò, rialzando la testa e scrutando i loro visi corrucciati uno per uno. Sorrise. «Sì… No, il biglietto deve averlo la mia-», s'interruppe ancora, mentre loro la fissavano con concentrazione. «Sentite, se mi lasciate passare e andiamo insieme dalla mia fidanzata, che è già dall'altra parte…». Pensò di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato, o di troppo, poiché i tre cominciarono a guardarsi fra loro e a sorridere, e Sarah continuò a cercare nella borsa almeno la patente.

«Ha una faccia già vista, signorina…?».

«Signora», rispose, sorridendo d'impaccio, rialzando il viso, «Va bene anche _signorina_! Shahi, Sarah Shahi, e finalmente ho trovato la patente», la passò ad uno dei tre, che ancora sorrideva. Fissarono il documento e se lo passarono di mano in mano, esaminandolo, e Sarah guardò fuori con smania, poiché sentiva la gente gridare e le salì ancora più ansia. «Mi avrete vista in tv! Non vorrei mancare di rispetto a nessuno, ma ho davvero fretta, non vorrei che la nave…».

«Se la stanno aspettando, non partirà senza di lei».

«Il problema è questo: non penso mi stia aspettando», mormorò, ansimando.

I tre continuarono a chiacchierare e a ridere, a dirle di averla già vista e cercando di ricordare dove, le chiesero perfino l'autografo e dopo la lasciarono passare, anche se con qualche perplessità.

La nave era ancora lì ma alcune automobili si stavano già spostando per liberare la zona e Sarah parcheggiò come poté, con il cuore in gola. Uscì senza nemmeno assicurarsi di averla chiusa, doveva averlo fatto in automatico, e corse, ma non vedeva più nessuno che potesse aiutarla. Scorse un uomo e lo fermò, ma le disse che avevano già fatto salire tutti e che la nave si stava preparando per salpare, poiché l'altra stava arrivando. Si guardò in giro e, spaventata, pensò di provare a richiamarla, accorgendosi di aver lasciato il telefono in macchina. Non poteva davvero partire senza di lei. Corse indietro e aprì la portiera, cercandolo in fretta sotto le cose che aveva tolto dalla borsa e dal cruscotto e, quando finalmente lo prese in mano e tentò di comporre il numero, udì un rumore e si voltò, vedendo che la nave si stava preparando a lasciare il porto.

Non ce l'aveva fatta. Era finita. Aveva fatto tutto per niente. Si passò una mano sulla fronte e poi anche l'altra, stringendo i denti, ansimando. Forse stava sudando. Aveva passato giorni a perdere tempo, persa nell'indecisione e allo stesso tempo convinta di voler restare con Steve, e alla fine aveva perso nell'unico giorno in cui proprio non poteva permettersi di perdere. Amy era partita e ora là, da qualche parte, a pensare a lei che aveva scelto Steve. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prossimo capitolo è l'ultimo, poi ci sarà solo un breve epilogo. Dunque ci rileggiamo presto col capitolo 11: _Il suo posto sicuro_.


	11. Capitolo undici. Il suo posto sicuro

 

 

Ava cominciò a svuotare la sua valigia appena entrati nella loro suite, dopo aver dato un'occhiata in compagnia del fratello ai loro letti e al minibar, trovando qualcosa da sgranocchiare. Amy si guardò attorno e sospirò: era felice di fare quella vacanza con i bambini, ed era un bene poter restare da sola con loro per due settimane, ma Sarah non si era presentata e non poteva che restarne un po' delusa. Non che non se lo aspettasse, Sarah aveva da sempre preferito suo marito, la vita tranquilla e sicura, a qualsiasi altra cosa, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di pensarci. E di sentire la sua mancanza. Si sedette sulla prima sedia trovata e pensò di ricercare il suo telefono e assicurarsi che James non l'avesse chiamata per sapere dei bambini, scoprendo di avere parecchie chiamate perse di Sarah. Alzò gli occhi al soffitto, sentendo una morsa allo stomaco. Lei aveva provato a fermarla, pensò. Magari l'aveva chiamata per chiederle altro tempo, o di non partire, o per dirle di aspettare. Aspettare chissà cosa. Scosse la testa. Cancellò le chiamate, indecisa se provare a mandarle anche solo un messaggio per non farla preoccupare, quando Jackson le ricordò che aveva promesso di non stare attaccata al cellulare per due settimane, così lo rimise in borsa. In ogni caso non sarebbe cambiato niente, pensava: Sarah non era lì e significava che aveva fatto la sua scelta.

 

                                                                                    


 

Doveva ritrovare Root. Ancora non poteva credere che lei l'aveva lasciata lì e se n'era andata, sapendo ciò che anche lei aveva passato quando pensava fosse morta. Era egoista, irrispettosa, fuori di testa. Ma più ci pensava e più non riusciva a togliersi il pensiero che probabilmente, a parti invertite, lei avrebbe fatto lo stesso per proteggerla. Uscì dalle fogne e corse in mezzo al traffico, guardandosi in giro per sapere dove andare. Ritrovò una strada conosciuta e la seguì, cercando di mantenere un passo svelto. Oh, una volta probabilmente avrebbe desiderato davvero che morisse; era così fastidiosa e appiccicosa, così snervante e così saccente che solo il suo sorriso le dava sui nervi. E poi accadde che proprio il suo essere fastidiosa e appiccicosa, il suo essere snervante e saccente e che proprio il suo sorriso la rendessero così attraente ai suoi occhi. Attraente. Non era la parola esatta, lo sapeva. Root era diventata il suo mondo, la sua ancora, il suo posto sicuro. Lei era tutto ciò per cui valeva la pena vivere.

Appena aprì il portone, scoprì una centrale di polizia disorientata e dimezzata che tentava di rimettersi in sesto: Root doveva essere passata di lì. Aiutò Fusco a capirci qualcosa, anche se aveva il mal di testa, e alcuni agenti provarono a fermarla: era stata la sua collega dell'FBI che a quanto pare non era davvero dell'FBI a far evadere un prigioniero e non potevano lasciarla andare. Gettò a terra qualche agente e chiamò Bear, che sfondò la porta e saltò su un uomo per raggiungerla. Scambiò un'ultima volta un lungo sguardo d'intesa con Fusco e lui le fece un cenno con la mano di andare, di non perdere altro tempo.

Si guardò attorno. Il problema, per lei, era non sapere dove andare. Dove poteva nascondersi uno come Lars? Allora ricercò la telecamera sui tralicci in mezzo alla strada: lei non sapeva dove andare, ma la Macchina doveva saperlo per forza.

«Dov'è andata?», gridò. «Lo so che con me non parli, ma lei è in pericolo e tu sai dove devo andare». Nessun cenno, nessuna luce, nessun suono criptato. Davvero la Macchina avrebbe abbandonato Root? Poi Bear abbaiò e Shaw si girò, facendo caso al chiasso improvviso: le automobili nell'incrocio si erano fermate tutte creando un ingorgo e gli automobilisti avevano iniziato ad urlare su di chi fosse il turno e contro il semaforo, suonando il clacson; i semafori difatti sembravano tutti impazziti: verde, giallo, rosso, verde, giallo, rosso, e poi, velocemente, si erano tutti spenti a parte uno, restando verde. Si spense dopo qualche attimo e un altro semaforo più avanti si accese di verde al posto suo. E così avevano ricominciato. Voleva che li seguisse. Shaw riguardò la telecamera, facendole un cenno con la testa, e si mise a correre: ora sapeva dove andare.

 

Semaforo, semaforo, un cartello con le frecce di cui se ne accese una sola, altre insegne che solitamente di giorno erano spente, le televisioni della vetrina di un negozio che cambiarono canale all'unisono, mostrando un vecchio servizio cittadino che parlava di un ospedale abbandonato al limite della città. Altre frecce. Shaw notò una moto parcheggiata dall'altro lato della strada e fece salire a Bear sul carrozzino, agganciandolo e, facendo lo stesso con un casco per lei, partì, girando la chiave, seguita dal grosso proprietario che si stava bevendo una birra davanti a un locale.

Il vecchio ospedale. Il vecchio ospedale. Pensò che Lars non avesse un briciolo di originalità, parcheggiando accanto a una delle tante vetture. Lasciò il casco sul manubrio, sciolse Bear e si strinse la coda dei capelli e le nocche delle dita, entrando.

Nel corridoio d'entrata c'era un uomo steso a terra che brontolava dal dolore, tentando di rialzarsi. Le pareti erano ricoperte di proiettili e l'uomo doveva essere ferito a una gamba, o forse a entrambe. Lui la vide e cercò di farsi aiutare, ma lei lo calciò in faccia e continuò a camminare. Si chiese da che parte dovesse andare finché non capì di poter semplicemente seguire il segno delle pallottole sui muri. Non poteva essere stata Root, era davvero uno spreco enorme di proiettili e non aveva mai sparato senza un bersaglio: non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, se fossero impazziti i Marshall Mason o se ci fosse qualcun altro oltre loro. Salì per una tromba di scale e appena vide un corpo su una pozza di sangue si fermò per assicurarne il decesso: qualcuno lo aveva sparato su più punti senza lasciargli respiro. Poco più su ce n'era un altro, ma era ancora vivo, anche se senza conoscenza. E un altro. Qualcuno aveva fatto una carneficina di Marshall Mason prima che arrivasse lei, pensò. Corse quando notò una mitraglietta, saltando una macchia di sangue. La prese in mano e controllandola per poco non le venne un colpo: era una delle loro, l'avrebbe riconosciuta su mille. Completamente scarica. Ringhiò per il fastidio, richiamando Bear che odorava dappertutto, correndo sulle scale.

«Eccone una», udì qualcuno gridare.

Schivò dei proiettili nascondendosi dietro un angolo, richiamando Bear, tirandolo indietro. Il tizio imbavagliato sparò ancora e Shaw aspettò che si avvicinasse, così lo strinse per il bavero con una mano e con l'altra gli scagliò un colpo secco contro il collo, gettandolo a terra. Mentre si contorceva per il dolore e tentava di respirare, tossendo, Shaw pensò bene di prendergli la mitraglietta dalle mani, controllando in che stato fosse il caricatore, inginocchiandosi. «Mh, sei fortunato che non siano finiti…», gli diede due pacche su una spalla. Si rialzò, richiamando il cane.

Ricambiò agli spari di altri due, ferendoli senza ucciderli, e mise fine alla sparatoria che altri tre uomini imbavagliati stavano portando avanti contro una donna dall'altro lato del corridoio, inviando Bear su di lei e fermando i tre a suon di colpi. Notò che ogni arma che portavano gli uomini imbavagliati apparteneva a loro, chiedendosi cos'avesse combinato Root in sua assenza: aveva ammanettato e drogato lei, ma a quanto sembrava si era portata dietro qualche amico che non aveva nessun rispetto per le armi altrui.

Stava per riprendere passo quando da una porta passò un viso conosciuto e sorrise laddove lui, vedendola, tornò indietro. Guardò Bear e, gridando, indicò la porta: «Neem het _[Prendilo]_ ». Bear scattò immediatamente, seguendolo: lo sentì abbaiare e poi lui gridare, dopo un colpo. Doveva essere caduto e Shaw sorrise di nuovo, raggiungendoli. «Oh, mi piace quello che vedo», fece dell'ironia, intanto che Daryl Boscoferro strisciava sulla schiena lungo le pianelle dell'ospedale in disuso, riempendosi di polvere, ringhiato da un feroce Bear a un metro di distanza. Shaw lo prese per la camicia e lo alzò, sbattendolo contro il muro. «Dov'è lei?», domandò.

«Non lo so, c'è un gran casino qui, se non ti è chiaro».

«Bear!», richiamò il cane che subito abbaiò, avvicinandosi, e Daryl Boscoferro si portò le mani sul viso, stringendosi, cercando di farsi piccolo.

«Va bene, va bene, _senti!_ », urlò, «L'ho lasciata di sopra, nella sala di Lars, è l'unica pulita e in ordine… _o meglio non lo sarà più con l'arrivo degli amici della tua ragazza_ , ma l'ho lasciata lì, la trovi al quarto piano, seguendo il corridoio dopo le scale», gridò d'un fiato, «Ma adesso levami questa bestiaccia di dosso!».

Lo servì con un destro, rigettandolo a terra e, carezzando Bear, gli diede l'ordine di non perderlo di vista. «Non sei una bestiaccia! Se fa un passo falso… _sbranalo_ ». Sorrise e li lasciò soli, caricando la sua arma.

 

                                                                                        


 

 _Sbranalo_ lesse sul copione. Amy rise, tenendo la voce più bassa che poteva, ricordando quando avevano girato quella scena: correndo nel corridoio, sia Sarah che Carl erano scivolati più volte e il cane aveva lavato la faccia a entrambi. Sospirò. Sembrava passato tanto tempo da allora ed erano invece solo poche settimane. Non sapeva neppure perché aveva voluto portarsi appresso i copioni degli ultimi episodi. Glieli avevano lasciati portare via per favore ma avrebbe dovuto restituirli. E intanto, anziché dormire, si stava rileggendo quelli. Forse era come riavere un po' Sarah ancora vicina e le dava fastidio perfino pensarlo: in fondo l'avrebbe rivista presto per la Convention. E magari suo marito l'avrebbe accompagnata. Forse lei avrebbe fatto finta di niente e in privato avrebbe cercato di parlarle: fin da subito, doveva mettersi un punto fermo e ricordarsi di non crollare alle sue parole; doveva prometterselo. Sospirò ancora e cambiò pagina, ma si fermò di colpo udendo dei passetti che venivano verso di lei: era strano, aveva già messo i bambini a letto ed erano stanchi dopo aver passato tutto il giorno fuori, fra piscina e gli animatori, dovevano essere già addormentati da un sacco di tempo, non svegli. Restò in ascolto e abbassò il copione quando vide sua figlia affacciarsi alla parete, strofinandosi un occhio per il sonno. Quasi non credette alle sue orecchie: Jackson stava ancora vedendo la tv. Si alzò e poggiò il copione sul materasso, raggiungendo la piccola cameretta dei bambini. Sgridò il figlio di tornare immediatamente a letto che l'indomani si sarebbe dovuto alzare presto, ma la sua voce quasi si affievolì vedendo cosa guardava: c'era Steve ed era impegnato in una gag, appena quella e le risate finirono, riprese un'intervista e non poté fare a meno di restare in ascolto, anche se il suo primo pensiero fosse quello di spegnere.

«Allora, dicci…», s'interruppe il presentatore, guardando la telecamera e il pubblico sfoggiando un ghigno, «sappiamo che le cose fra te e tua moglie sono ormai ai ferri corti! Ecco, l'ho detto, l'ho detto», guardò di nuovo il pubblico.

Amy prese un grande respiro, imbambolata, sentendo il suo corpo divenire bollente. Ava la chiamò ma lei le fece cenno con la mano di aspettare, non distogliendo gli occhi dallo schermo.

Steve serrò le labbra in una smorfia e si sedette più comodamente sulla poltrona, poggiando una gamba sull'altra. «Le voci circolano in fretta, Robert», guardò la telecamera, «Si dice che il posto sicuro di ogni uomo sia la propria casa: torna e trova la moglie e i figli e tutto quello che ha costruito e si sente sollevato, sta bene, è bello tornare a casa e sentirsi davvero a casa, non so se mi spiego». L'altro annuì, mostrando un viso corrucciato e interessato. «Ma da un po' di tempo, quando torno a casa non mi sento più in un posto sicuro, non mi sento a casa, Robert. Come dire, i gemelli erano stati la nostra salvezza nel nostro rapporto, ma adesso non bastano più e siccome non vuole fare un altro figlio, al momento…», prese una pausa e rise da solo, seguito poi dal presentatore e dal pubblico, «beh, se non vuole, ci tocca il divorzio».

«Il divorzio?!», esclamò l'altro, guardando la telecamera portandosi le mani sul viso. «Avevo capito che eravate ai ferri corti, amico, ma questo è precipitare in un baratro senza paracadute! Siete già a quel punto?».

Lui annuì. «Sì», scrollò di spalle, «Sì, sì, lo siamo e non credo ci sia più niente che io possa fare per… salvare la baracca, chiariamoci: quando lei ti dice di essere innamorata di un'altra… persona, Robert, tu puoi solo stare zitto», fece il gesto, per poi allargare le braccia e rimettersi composto, «e lasciare che il tempo sbrighi le cose al posto tuo».

Ava la chiamò di nuovo e Amy si girò per ascoltarla, lasciandosi catturare ancora una volta dalla televisione:

«Innamorata di un altro?», sbottò il presentatore, dando per scontato si trattasse di un uomo.

Steve si passò le mani in faccia come se cercasse di non dire troppo; e forse non poteva per via di restrizioni legali legate al divorzio. Diventò rosso e rise, scuotendo la testa, abbassando la schiena e lasciando andare le braccia sulle cosce, a peso morto. «Ho detto innamorata di _un'altra_ _persona_ , Robert», specificò, non potendo farne a meno.

Sentì Jackson e Ava ridere e così Amy tornò in sé, decidendo di spegnere la televisione. «Forza, vi voglio tutti e due a letto, senza storie! È tardissimo». Le fecero notare che era lei quella che si era incantata con l'intervista ma fece finta di niente, rimboccando le coperte. Stava per lasciare la stanza e si voltò un'ultima volta per vederli sorridere e ghignare, così cambiò idea e richiuse la porta dietro di lei, lasciando la luce accesa. «Perché ridete? Avete visto qualcosa che vi ha fatto ridere?».

Ava le disse che Steve era divertente, Jackson che lo era lei. Gli chiese spiegazioni e non mancò di farle presente come entrambe, lei e Sarah, avessero chiesto il divorzio. La trovava una strana coincidenza, accidenti, e non era riuscita a dirgli altro. Non che ci fosse altro: Sarah stava divorziando, ma finché non si sarebbero parlate… Si mantenne la testa, capendo che nemmeno lei sapeva cosa stava per succedere e c'era voluto così tanto per far sorridere Jackson da quando gli dissero del divorzio che pensò di lasciarlo dormire e basta, che ci avrebbero pensato un'altra volta, che ogni cosa avrebbe avuto il suo tempo. «Buonanotte! Vi voglio bene».

Tornò nella sua stanza e si accasciò sul letto, riaprendo le coperte e riprendendo in mano il copione, fissandolo. Sarah aveva chiesto il divorzio, pensava. Sarah era innamorata di un'altra… persona. Sorrise, spegnendo la luce.

 

                                                                                    


 

Brandon aveva lasciato la sala con una strana luce negli occhi e, in altre circostanze, Root ci avrebbe dato certamente più peso. Il ragazzetto sembrava sovrappensiero e che solo l'eccitazione dovuta all'usare le armi riusciva a distrarlo. Ma non le interessava. Probabilmente pensava ai suoi soldi e a Daryl che scappava con la possibilità di riaverli. Vide la sala pian piano svuotarsi, a parte l'avvocato che svenuta sbavava sulla moquette. La trascinò di peso su un divano per non farla calpestare e si abbassò per riprendere il suo fucile. Piano, senza movimenti bruschi e, appena ce l'aveva stretto fra le dita, si rialzò di tutta fretta, puntandolo alle sue spalle: il Marshall Mason pelato era lì davanti a lei, con in mano una pistola. «Ehi… Ma guarda un po', pensavo non ti avrei più rivisto».

«Nemmeno io. Non era nei suoi piani: qualcuno avrebbe dovuto ucciderti ma è stato un fallimento», sorrise sghembo e indicò con lo sguardo dietro di lui, così Root mosse lo sguardo: Philip Lars era a poco da loro, avvicinandosi con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, senza fretta.

Era intento a osservarla con attenzione; anche Root lo guardava, pur continuando a tenere sotto tiro il Marshall Mason. Come nella foto in casa di Claire Weller, era strano rivederlo dopo tanti anni, un po' più grosso, stretto in una camicia a righe con bretelle, con i puntini neri della barba che ricresceva.

Lars aprì la bocca piano, dapprima come se volesse solo soffiare, leggero, per poi dire quel nome: « _Marguerite Yves_ ». Root sentì un brivido. «No, Samantha Groves. O forse dovrei chiamarti _Root_?». Aveva un'aria esausta, sconfitta, nonostante avesse davanti agli occhi la donna che gli aveva procurato tanto dolore. Era stanco come se non riuscisse a dormire da tanto, con le borse sotto gli occhi e la bocca rovinata da tagli e pellicine.

Ci mise troppo a rispondere, abbassando il fucile. «Puoi chiamarmi come preferisci».

Lui sorrise fino a fingere una risata, a denti stretti, passandosi sulla fronte una mano e, con l'altra, dando l'ordine al suo sottoposto di abbassare la pistola. «Allora preferisco _maledetta_. O _diavolo_. Tu mi hai portato via tutto», la fissò negli occhi e Root si sentì stringere lo stomaco: aveva sbagliato tante di quelle cose, in passato, che in fondo si meritava davvero tutto l'odio che lui nutriva per lei. Ma lui doveva sapere ciò che successe davvero quella mattina.

«Non è stato un mio proiettile ad uccidere Mona, tua figlia», gli disse a un certo punto.

«Cosa stai dicendo?», il suo viso diventò rosso pastello e, nell'impeto di rabbia, corse verso il Marshall Mason e gli strappò la pistola dalla mano, puntandola su di lei.

Root non si mosse, ricordando l'orribile periodo dopo l'accaduto che l'avevano portata a coricarsi la notte con la pistola sotto il cuscino, finché non decise di fare ricerche sul caso. «Non sto mentendo», scosse la testa, «È stato un tuo proiettile a farlo. Pensavo meritassi di sapere la verità sulla sua morte».

«Tu sei una bugiarda!», gridò diventando livido di rabbia. «Bugiarda! Non sei soddisfatta di avermi portato via mia figlia, di aver portato via il nostro futuro, quel giorno…», strinse i denti, tremando, «Tu vuoi portarmi via anche l'unica certezza che mi resta».

Root deglutì. «Non posso dire o fare nulla per fermarti dallo spararmi, lo so…», abbozzò un mesto sorriso, «Ho fatto davvero tante cose brutte e sbagliate nella mia vita e tu sei solo una delle persone che ho rovinato. Mi odi, Lars, ma, in questo caso, tu hai tante colpe quanto me».

«Io dovrei ucciderti e basta, senza ascoltarti».

«Non volevi affrontarmi e per questo volevi farmi uccidere da qualcun altro, ma adesso che sono qui… se avessi voluto uccidermi senza ascoltarmi lo avresti già fatto».

Lui strinse gli occhi e, iroso, non riuscì a trattenersi e premette il grilletto. Root si voltò, sorpresa, scoprendo che Lars aveva ucciso a sangue freddo e con un colpo al petto l'avvocato stesa sul divano.

Non si lasciò intimidire e continuò, inclinando la testa: «Io non avrei dovuto accettare di uccidere Portes, Lars, e tu non dovevi voler assoldare qualcuno per ucciderlo. Lui non era il ragazzo giusto per tua figlia, forse è vero, ma spettava a lei la scelta. Potevi prenderla da parte e chiederle di perdonarti per aver fatto ricerche su di lui», raccontò, guardandolo dritto nei suoi occhi che diventavano lucidi, mentre corrugava la fronte e strizzava le labbra dalla rabbia, «per poi dirle cos'avevi scoperto, di quando era stato arrestato ancora minorenne per aver picchiato la sua fidanzatina al liceo. E allora sarebbe stata una sua decisione: se lasciarlo o restare con lui perché aveva promesso di cambiare vita», sorrise di nuovo, con il labbro inferiore che le tremava. «Non lo conoscevo e allora non volevo neanche farlo, ma adesso so che le persone possono cambiare, Lars. Anche quelle che fanno delle cose davvero brutte e sbagliate… se hanno la possibilità di incontrare nella vita qualcosa di molto bello».

Lars abbassò l'arma e pestò un piede a terra, diventando ancora più rosso, madido di sudore. Forse di lì a poco avrebbe detto qualcosa, ma dal chiasso all'interno dell'ospedale riecheggiò uno sparo a poco da loro e si voltarono, avendo catturato l'attenzione di tutti e tre: Brandon era rientrato nella sala e aveva sparato un colpo verso il soffitto, per poi mettersi a ridere. Era rosso e sembrava quasi disorientato, impazzito.

«Mi sono perso qualcosa, lo so», si avvicinò, applaudendo. «Vero, _papà_?». Velocemente, prese la mira e sparò un altro colpo, uccidendo il Marshall Mason pelato che cadde a terra con un buco sulla fronte.

Root spalancò gli occhi, colta di sorpresa, guardando l'uomo che era stato appena ucciso senza pensarci, e dopo Lars che diventava paonazzo e indietreggiava.

« _Brandon_?», sbottò, degnando poco il cadavere del suo tirapiedi.

«Allora sai il mio nome, wow», gridò lui, saltando per un ultimo passo. Rise ancora, guardando poi Root e indicandoglielo con la canna della pistola: «Sentito? Sa il mio nome! _Che fico_ ».

Philip Lars riuscì a stento a sorridere, pur restando molto stupito. Non sapeva come comportarsi, colto da un'euforia improvvisa e allo stesso tempo cercando di mantenersi lucido, perché aveva ancora fra le mani la donna che aveva ucciso sua figlia. «Brandon… Credevo non ti avrei mai ritrovato… N-Non sapevo nemmeno dove abitassi, ormai».

«Ma certo», il ragazzetto sforzò un sorriso colmo di rabbia, «Perché avevi pagato mia madre affinché mi nascondesse, porco schifoso».

Root cominciò a capire: Brandon era figlio di Lars, un figlio illegittimo. Non c'era nulla sulla rete o non avrebbe mai affidato un'arma a un potenziale pericolo. Credeva di usarlo a suo vantaggio, ma era stato lui a usare lei e forse lo stesso Daryl Boscoferro. Tutto per arrivare a suo padre. Solo ora comprendeva meglio l'aria pensierosa sul suo viso.

Lars aprì la bocca, intento a dire qualcosa, ma una delle porte si aprì con un brusco scatto e l'arrivo di Shaw con la mitraglietta puntata verso Lars rimescolò le carte del gioco. Root si accigliò e la squadrò fino a che non la vide avvicinarsi, intanto che l'uomo gettava a terra la pistola, arrendendosi.

«Non mi posso proprio liberare di te, eh?!», non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere, scuotendo brevemente la testa.

Anche Shaw accennò un sorriso. «Pensavo la stessa cosa», mormorò, poco prima di ordinare a Lars di allontanarsi dalla pistola gettata a terra e a Brandon di buttare la sua.

Lars guardò il ragazzino con attenzione, venendogli le lacrime agli occhi. «Non potrò mai dimenticare ciò che è accaduto a Mona», esclamò, passandosi ancora una mano per ripulirsi dal sudore e distanziandosi, mentre Shaw dava un calcio alla sua pistola a terra, «La mia bambina era la mia casa, il mio unico posto sicuro… Ma almeno ora ho un figlio e posso ricominciare» si rivolse al ragazzetto, porgendogli una mano.

Brandon sorrise e strinse gli occhi e la bocca come in preda all'entusiasmo, fino a quando non alzò il braccio con la pistola e, cambiando completamente espressione, sparò all'uomo in pieno petto, gettandolo a terra sotto lo stupore delle due. «Sì, beh, _col cazzo_ », strepitò. Loro non fecero in tempo a veder l'uomo affogare sul suo stesso sangue che Brandon non perse tempo e puntò di nuovo l'arma contro Root: «Grazie per avermi portato da lui, non sai quanto cazzo ho desiderato questo momento… _Il suo unico posto sicuro_ , l'hai sentito, cioè, io non ero nessuno fino a ieri, vecchio di merda», sospirò, intanto che Shaw gli puntava contro la mitraglietta e gli ordinava di abbassare l'arma. «Beh, tornando a noi», continuò, senza badare alle minacce, «credevo che con Boscoferro non ci sarei arrivato mai… Ma come sai è colpa tua se la mia sorellina che non ho mai conosciuto è morta e io», rise, «desideravo tanto una sorella, accidenti».

«Non farlo», sussurrò Root.

Shaw tentò di avvicinarsi, pensando di potergli strappare l'arma dalle mani prima che premesse il grilletto. «Fai come dice, perché non sai quanto anche io ho desiderato questo momento».

Il ragazzo sbuffò e scosse la testa con fastidio, muovendosi per abbassare la pistola. «Va bene, avete ragione, non è così che si risolvono le cose… Dopotutto, tu hai portato via una sorella a me e io», scrollò di spalle, «devo portare via qualcosa a te». D'improvviso, Brandon risollevò l'arma e la puntò contro Shaw, sparando un colpo senza pensarci. Anche Shaw sparò con un gesto automatico ma, per sfortuna del ragazzetto, non c'era nessuno a prendere i proiettili per lui: Root si mosse in fretta e riparò l'altra con il suo corpo, venendo sbalzate entrambe sulla moquette.

 

                                                                                       


 

Era una perfetta giornata di sole e Amy non poté che esserne più felice: la vacanza era finita e non avrebbe sopportato di ritornare a casa con il cambio di stagione. Parcheggiò l'auto e Ava e Jackson presero i loro bagagli, entrando in casa di corsa. Appena varcò la porta, Amy fu colta da sensazioni contrastanti: era casa ma non il posto che ricordava di conoscere; si sentiva la mancanza di James che aveva deciso di sparire un po' per passare del tempo dalla sua famiglia, e poi aveva imballato delle cose e c'erano degli scatoloni in un angolo dell'ingresso che le mettevano addosso una certa malinconia, ma non era solo quello, c'era qualcosa di diverso nell'aria.

Sentì subito i bambini ridere e parlare a voce alta, così immaginò dovevano esserci i suoi genitori che avevano aspettato il loro rientro. Appena vide la testa di sua madre camminò più velocemente per raggiungerla, ma scoprendo che in braccio aveva una bimba piccola si fermò. La bimba di Sarah, Violet. Non capiva. Sua madre si girò e, vedendola, parve chiamare qualcuno.

Era lì. Sarah era lì. In preda a un attacco d'ansia, non poté che aspettare il suo arrivo appoggiandosi contro una parete, mettendo le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. Cosa faceva Sarah a casa sua? Era agitata all'idea di affrontarla, ma, appena la vide affacciarsi, s'illuminò: aveva Knox in braccio che giocava con un peluche e con una ciocca dei suoi capelli; sembrava esausta, era un po' tirata e senza trucco, vestita con un jeans largo e una felpa. Aveva così voglia di abbracciarla. Ava venne a prendere il bambino e lo mise a terra per farlo camminare mano nella mano con lei, riportandolo dagli altri per giocare. Sarah lo lasciò andare e, accostandosi a lei, parve tremare come una foglia, sospirando: probabilmente nemmeno lei era pronta ad affrontarla, anche se l'aveva aspettata.

Aveva perso la nave, non era andata, aveva scelto Steve e poi aveva deciso di divorziare da lui. Non aveva senso. Si era forse accorta di aver commesso un errore? Aveva promesso a se stessa che non avrebbe ceduto a qualunque cosa lei avesse provato a dirle, ma l'aveva fatto prima di sapere del suo divorzio. Poteva cambiare tutto. Il suo viso era così affranto, così timoroso ma allo stesso tempo audace che pensò avrebbe potuto perdonarle qualunque cosa. Ma non era così semplice.

«Ho perso la nave», enunciò Sarah tentando un sorriso.

Amy sorrise a sua volta, abbassando gli occhi. Sospirò. «Hai perso più della nave». Non avrebbe ceduto con così poco: l'aveva delusa e l'aveva fatta sentire una seconda scelta. Poteva capirla, aveva avuto paura delle conseguenze proprio come aveva avuto paura da adolescente in ciò che le aveva raccontato, ma lei, né i suoi sentimenti, non era un giocattolo che poteva usare come e quando voleva. La loro relazione era stata bella, ma era destinata ad avere una fine; nascoste dal mondo, dai loro mariti e dalle loro famiglie non era una relazione sana. Amy voleva di più e se Sarah non era pronta, allora non potevano stare insieme.

«Non volevo perdere anche il ritorno», continuò lei, mordendosi un labbro. «Scusa se sono piombata qui con i bambini e per la confusione».

«Hai detto tutto ai miei genitori?».

«Ho parlato un po' con loro…», la fissò, per poi mettersi a ridere, «Ma dai! Non ho detto niente… anche perché sono la prima a non sapere niente».

Amy annuì, trattenendo la risata e abbassando lo sguardo dall'imbarazzo. Nessuna delle due sapeva cosa stava succedendo, cosa facevano o cosa avrebbero fatto: c'era un non so che di ironico in tutto quello.

«Ho cercato di venire, quel giorno. Davvero. Ma mi ha fermato una pattuglia e ha fatto domande, poi non trovato la patente, e non avevo biglietto, e i poliziotti mi guardavano spazientiti, ero vestita da casa e non avevo valige, ero sospetta; poi si sono messi a dire che la nave non sarebbe partita se c'era qualcuno che mi aspettava», disse velocemente e senza respiro, facendo ridere Amy, «ma io cercavo di spiegare che non lo avrebbe fatto perché nessuno mi aspettava», si morse un labbro, guardandola negli occhi, «E così, infatti, ho perso la nave».

Amy scosse la testa, mantenendo un sorriso.

«E io non volevo proprio perderla quella nave», si avvicinò ancora e alzò la mano destra per sistemarle dietro l'orecchia una ciocca di capelli, approfittando della vicinanza per accarezzarle la guancia.

Amy socchiuse gli occhi e si lasciò coccolare. «Io ti aspettavo».

Sarah sorrise. «Avrei dovuto esserci».

«Avresti dovuto».

«Ma sono qui ora».

Amy annuì ma in un attimo si tirò indietro, dando un'occhiata verso la porta, ma nessuno sembrava pronto a disturbarle, non sentiva più voci vivine e capì che probabilmente sua madre doveva aver portato i bambini in cortile per lasciarle parlare. Magari immaginava parlassero di lavoro. Sarebbe stato bello raccontarle poi la verità, con la dovuta calma. «Sei qui ora, va bene», disse e Sarah la guardò corrucciando lo sguardo, con la mano ancora alzata verso di lei, a mezz'aria. «Ma non basta, Sarah», scosse la testa. «Non mi basta sapere che sei qui ora e non sapendo dove sarai domani».

«Ho chiesto il divorzio, Amy, non capisci».

«Va bene, lo so, ma… Ma un giorno te ne pentirai. Sei qui ora e hai chiesto il divorzio ma se devo vivere una relazione nascosta da…», diede un altro sguardo verso la porta ma non c'era nessuno, «dalle persone che amo non… Non voglio vivere così! Se posso amarti, voglio poterlo fare alla luce del sole», la fissò negli occhi, «Se sei qui ora come dici, vorrei che ci fossi sempre. Per me».

«Ci sono, Amy», ribadì, annuendo piano, «Sono qui per te ora come lo sarò domani. Te lo prometto: non me ne andrò via». Amy arrossì e Sarah le accarezzò di nuovo una guancia, avvicinandosi con fretta, dimostrandole che faceva sul serio. «Non me ne andrò via perché sono innamorata di te! E non riuscivo più a tenermelo dentro, dovevo assolutamente dirtelo».

Amy abbassò il viso di colpo e se lo nascose con una mano, iniziando a ridere e trattenere il fiato, prima di guardarla di nuovo in faccia. «Meno male che ti amo anch'io, allora, o sarebbe stata davvero una pessima figura».

«Sì?».

«Decisamente sì», annuì; le prese il viso con una mano e avvicinò le labbra alle sue, stringendosi a lei.

 

                                                                                     


 

Quel ragazzino aveva sparato e per un attimo tutto era diventato sordo. Root aveva provato a spingerla avanti ma erano troppo vicine alla pistola da cui era partito il colpo, così l'aveva stretta a sé e le aveva fatto scudo con il suo corpo.

Shaw tremava. Non poteva accadere davvero, non adesso; sarebbe stato un orribile presa in giro del destino. Era corsa lì per aiutarla e non perché si prendesse un proiettile per lei.

La sentì brontolare e la sollevò, cercando delicatamente di appoggiarla sulle sue ginocchia. Vide che aveva un rivolo di sangue che le usciva dalla bocca e, con lo stomaco che le si contorceva e la gola che si faceva secca, per un attimo si perse tra i suoi pensieri, nelle le sue paure e le sue debolezze.

«Root…», la chiamò, vedendola stringere gli occhi e i denti, respirare con affanno. «Sei una stupida, stupida…». La toccò appena per capire dove l'avesse colpita che l'altra emise un lamento e risollevò la mano con paura. «D-Devo toccarti…», le strinse il bordo della maglia scura ma la fermò con una mano sulla sua, «Devo capire se posso… Dove ti ha preso, così posso-», si fermò, ansimando, guardandosi attorno: si trovavano in un ospedale in disuso e non sapeva se avrebbe o meno trovato qualcosa da usare per estrarle il proiettile, ma avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa in suo potere per salvarla. Qualunque. La prese fra le sue braccia e la riportò sul pavimento, così stava per lasciarla quando Root la strinse e si guardarono. «Non pensarci neanche», soffiò appena, con un movimento lento della testa. «Non morirai… Tu non hai proprio idea di quello che ho passato», strinse i denti, «E non te lo permetterò. Sono stata abbastanza chiara?».

Root aveva il fiato corto e la guardava quasi senza battere ciglio. Riusciva a tenerla a sé con troppa forza, quasi fosse la sua ultima volontà. Shaw sapeva di dover fare qualcosa ma lei la tratteneva e allora forse temeva di perdersi qualcosa. Lei non voleva che fossero gli ultimi istanti di Root, ma se lo fossero stati, si sarebbe voluta perdere di immergersi nei suoi occhi per l'ultima volta?

«Non puoi farlo…», le vennero gli occhi lucidi. «Ho bisogno di te…», li chiuse, stringendo le labbra. «Io ti-».

Brandon tossì e sputò sangue tanto forte da far sobbalzare entrambe, distraendosi. Root perse la sua stretta su Shaw e lei, in un momento di lucidità, si accorse che l'altra non perdeva sangue. Si guardò le mani e, per come l'aveva stretta a sé, avrebbe dovuto averle fradice, ma non era così: erano appena rosse e un po' spaccate per come aveva colpito i tizi con il bavero poco prima.

« _Ti_?», la sorprese Root, rialzando la testa. Vedendo che l'altra non continuava, mise su il broncio. «Ah… Bisogna trovarsi sul punto di morire per sentirsi dire le due paroline magiche?», sorrise, inclinando la testa. «Allora sarà…», si sedette, reggendosi le costole, «per la prossima volta». Si sfilò la maglia scura, recuperando il proiettile incastonato nel giubbotto antiproiettile, sotto il muto sgomento di Shaw.

Root lo sollevò e lo scrutò, mettendo poi a fuoco Shaw, che stava ancora in silenzio. Le sorrise, vedendola finalmente muoversi, scuotere la testa con la bocca aperta. Pensava si sarebbe arrabbiata e forse un po' lo era, ma avrebbe sfidato chiunque a dire che quello nel suo sguardo non era amore.

«Indossavi un giubbotto».

«Ti avevo detto che avrei fatto di tutto per tornare da te», si ripulì la bocca e sentendo Brandon gemere si voltò, decidendo di muoversi.

 

Una chiamata anonima mise in moto la polizia e, quando loro arrivarono al vecchio ospedale, si ritrovarono davanti a una scena senza pari, fra muri impallinati come gruviera e uomini e donne uccisi a sangue freddo. L'ambulanza accorse per recuperare i feriti più gravi e i poliziotti si occuparono di trascinare sulle volanti tutti quelli che riuscivano ancora a camminare. Brandon Norren era in una pozza di sangue in una sala in compagnia di altri tre cadaveri; sembrava morto, ma aveva solo perso conoscenza. Aveva perso molto sangue e i paramedici si premurarono di intubarlo immediatamente.

Un poliziotto trovò il fuggiasco Daryl Boscoferro legato a una porta con un tubo d'idrante e il detective Fusco decise di riportarlo dentro. In un momento dove nessuno poteva sentirli, gli chiese se Root stesse bene e l'altro rispose che stava meglio di lui, che se n'era andata con le sue gambe dopo che la psicopatica con lei lo legò come un salame. Gli stava aprendo la portiera dell'automobile quando vide delle ombre in lontananza e strizzò gli occhi: Shaw e Root erano nascoste dalla vegetazione, dietro un albero, lontane dal piazzale su cui sorgeva l'edificio ospedaliero. Shaw teneva Root sottobraccio. Era viva. Fusco sorrise e loro si girarono per allontanarsi, con Bear vicino. Lui sapeva che quello voleva essere un addio, ma sapeva anche di non essere tanto fortunato. Boscoferro si fermò e si voltò anche lui, così lo spinse dentro in modo brusco: «Muoviti, damerino».

 

«Stavi per dirmi qualcosa, quando ero sulle tue braccia, prima».

«Non credo».

«Mi piacerebbe molto se riprendessi l'argomento».

«Ho un vuoto di memoria».

Root tentò di sbuffare ma facendole male il petto lasciò stare, reggendosi contro una panchina. Bear le si mise vicino come per confortarla e Shaw le disse che, al momento di trovare sistemazione, le avrebbe controllato il petto e la schiena. A Root sembrò una proposta allettante. Stavano per rimettersi in cammino, quando a un tratto il telefono a poco dalla panchina iniziò a squillare. Nessuno sul marciapiede parve badarci a parte loro. Root scambiò uno sguardo con Shaw e si accostò alla cornetta, pronta ad ascoltare ciò che la Macchina aveva da dirle. Parlare con Lei al telefono era come ritornare ai vecchi tempi. Ascoltò e Shaw la vide poco a poco cambiare espressione, dal sorriso felice a quello malinconico. Riattaccò con le lacrime agli occhi.

«Cosa ti ha detto?».

Root prese fiato: « _Addio_ ».

Shaw aggrottò le sopracciglia, seguendola con lo sguardo mentre raggiungeva la panchina e si sedeva.

«Non parlerà più con me», proseguì. La Macchina non lo aveva detto chiaramente ma lo aveva fatto ben intendere: il problema di comunicazione fra loro non apparteneva alla sua orecchia buona, non dipendeva dal suo morire e tornare indietro, ma era dato dalla Macchina stessa. Non poteva sistemare il fischio perché non voleva. Le stava lasciando la mano un poco alla volta. In verità non ne era stupita; era come se lo avesse sempre immaginato ma non era mai stata pronta ad ammetterlo. «Vuole che io…», si fermò e alzò gli occhi verso l'altra, sorridendo da orecchia a orecchia, «viva la mia vita».

La Macchina era tutto ciò che aveva sempre sognato e ora l'aveva lasciata dicendole che temeva non potesse vivere appieno la sua vita se poteva avere Lei. Un ostacolo alla sua realizzazione come persona. Non lo era. Per Root non lo era, e forse anche questo era parte del problema. La Macchina non aveva più bisogno di lei, magari, ma lei avrebbe sempre avuto bisogno della Macchina. Se non ci fosse stata Shaw, probabilmente. Avrebbe dato di matto e avrebbe sfogato la sua rabbia su qualcosa o qualcuno se la Macchina le avrebbe detto addio in passato, ma era una persona diversa adesso, e aveva altri sogni, aveva un obiettivo, aveva un fine e aveva una compagna. Amava più Shaw.

Bear si accostò e le leccò il viso, sedendo davanti a lei. Shaw guardò lei, poi il telefono e dopo la telecamera, un po' più a lungo. Annuì un poco, come se avesse voluto che recepisse un messaggio da parte sua.

«Beh…», mormorò, rigirandosi verso di lei, «Mi pare di ricordare volessi fare una vacanza: potremmo iniziare da lì».

Root le sorrise, rialzandosi e riprendendo Bear per il guinzaglio, così si rimisero a camminare. «Ti amo».

«Me lo hai già detto».

«E tu mi…?».

«Root… cammina».

Rise. «Samantha. Credo tu possa chiamarmi Samantha, adesso».

« _Samantha_ …», le prese la mano libera e intrecciò le dita con le sue, «accontentati».

Si sorrisero, sparendo nella folla.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A presto con il nostro ultimo appuntamento :)


	12. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci arrivati alla fine di quest'avventura! Grazie a chi ha seguito e... alla prossima ~♥

                                                                              

 

 

Root e Shaw sparivano nella folla e partivano verso una nuova meta sconosciuta allo spettatore, concludendo così la prima stagione di _Shoot: ultimate chance_. Una mattina Netflix rilasciò tutti gli episodi e su internet non si parlò d'altro, soprattutto in vista della Convention ormai a pochi giorni. I profili social di Sarah e Amy, già nel mirino per le voci sul divorzio di entrambe e per foto che le avevano ritratte assieme fuori dall'ambiente lavorativo, furono bombardati di nuovi consensi, screenshot, citazioni, domande da parte dei fan. Di tanto in tanto le due rispondevano ringraziando in modo generale, senza far intendere niente, né facendo cenno ad alcuna domanda. Sarah postò su Instagram una foto di lei con un rotolo di nastro adesivo in mano e dietro degli scatoloni, con una frase che lasciava capire di essere impegnata nel trasloco, e molti fan attenti ripostarono lo stesso scatto mettendo in luce un particolare che si celava nello sfondo: l'ombra di una donna. L'idea che quella donna fosse Amy impazzò su Twitter e Facebook, ma nessuna delle due si pronunciò a riguardo.

Mantennero il silenzio, o almeno fino al giorno della Convention.

La sala era ricolma di gente pronta a far loro le domande più disparate; molti restarono anche in piedi, essendo finiti i posti a sedere. Il presentatore chiamò a turno tutti i nomi e quando toccò a Amy Acker prima e Sarah Shahi dopo gli spettatori urlarono di gioia, gridando perfino dichiarazioni d'amore che fecero ridere entrambe, provando a indicare da chi era partita la voce.

Mark Hadford parlò a lungo delle parti tecniche dello show e altri della trama e di cosa volevano raggiungere con questa prima stagione. Se da un lato _Person of Interest_ aveva tra i suoi temi la liberazione della Macchina, con _Shoot: ultimate chance_ avevano voluto trattare la liberazione di Root dalla Macchina. L'amore di Root per Shaw e viceversa. Le paure e i tormenti di Shaw dopo mesi trascorsi nelle mani di Samaritan, dopo settemila simulazioni in cui si era uccisa per amore di Root, e il duro colpo quando pensò di averla persa davvero. Coinvolgere un personaggio che veniva dal passato di Root era un ottimo modo per mettere lei in pericolo e Shaw in allarme, e perché no in confusione, credendo di aver potuto inventare lei stessa un'idea del genere solo per avere modo di salvarla.

Un po' imbarazzata, Amy si tirò indietro un ciuffo ondulato dal viso, guardata da Sarah, e cominciò a parlare, gesticolando, di come fosse stato bello riprendere il ruolo di Root e darle in questo modo un'altra occasione per vivere una vita felice, non mancando di ringraziare utti coloro con cui aveva lavorato per la grande opportunità data. Lo stesso con parole diverse fece Sarah che, fra tutti, ringraziò la sua collega in particolare, mettendo in silenzio tutta la sala:

«Amy Acker: con lei è sempre tutto più bello. Con lei è facile entrare subito nel personaggio, perché è un'attrice straordinaria e perché è piacevole stare in sua compagnia. Lavorare con lei non è più un lavoro», si girò a guardarla, vedendo che si nascondeva il viso con le mani per l'imbarazzo. «La ringrazio perché è prima di tutto una donna eccezionale… e un'amica, oltre alla mia partner… collega», sorrise quando alcuni fischiarono e si scambiò uno sguardo complice con Amy, che sorrise a sua volta. «Okay, dai, ci sto arrivando», aggiunse, lasciando gli spettatori incuriositi.

Sarah e Amy si strinsero per mano e si sorrisero per gran parte del panel, non era una cosa che passò inosservata, soprattutto non dopo le recenti speculazioni sulla foto postata su Instagram dalla prima e per quelle dei siti di gossip che le avevano paparazzate insieme uscendo da un centro commerciale con i gemellini della Shahi, se poi entrambe avevano avviato le pratiche di divorzio le supposizioni erano tante, anche lì in sala. Non sembravano affatto nascondersi.

«E… sì, allora», Sarah sorrise e guardò l'altra che si lasciò andare a una breve risata, fissò lo sguardo sul pubblico e poi di nuovo su di lei. «Amy ed io volevamo dire una cosa perché le voci sono arrivate anche a noi…», tornò seria, «Online e in alcuni giornali sono state pubblicate foto che ritraggono me e Amy al supermercato… sì, eravamo al supermercato insieme. Parlano tanto dei nostri matrimoni ultimamente e poi escono queste foto, insomma… Molti hanno anche supposto che ci fosse Amy in ombra su uno scatto che ho fatto col mio cellulare». Si schiarì la gola, prima di proseguire: «Dunque, ho sempre pensato che la vita privata fosse importante e sacrosanta», cominciò a parlare con ancora più serietà, inumidendosi le labbra, «Fintanto che si tratta di rendere pubblici i nomi dei miei figli va bene, è bello condividere le cose belle, ma a tutto c'è un limite. La verità però è che in nome della privacy, e perché no della paura, _perché alla fine la privacy su certe cose è davvero solo una scusa_ , ho nascosto delle cose e anche queste cose sono importanti. E belle. L'ho fatto da ragazzina e lo stavo facendo da adulta. Mi sono sempre vantata di avere una mente aperta ma quando si tratta di altri e non della tua vita è facile parlare, a volte».

La sala era a bocca aperta, ascoltando senza battere ciglio, e lo stesso il presentatore e tutto il cast e i produttori nella bancata. Kevin annuì, trattenendo l'emozione, e Carl, che interpretava Daryl Boscoferro, aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

Amy sorrise e Sarah le fece un cenno d'intesa con la testa. «Sì, quello che sto cercando di dire, arrivando al punto, è che le voci sono vere», sorrise con orgoglio, stringendo più forte la mano dell'altra, «Amy ed io stiamo insieme».

La sala esplose in applausi e grida incontrollate, mentre la bancata rideva insieme alle due. Kevin, vicino a Sarah, bisbigliò qualcosa ed entrambe annuirono, sorridendo. Molti fischiarono, quando Amy e Sarah decisero di avvicinarsi e baciarsi a stampo, all'improvviso, quasi per gioco. Sarah allungò lo sguardo e sorrise radiosa vedendo che sua madre stava là in fondo da qualche parte con il piccolo Knox in braccio, facendolo salutare. Ricambiò il saluto con un altro sorriso.

«Amo questa donna», disse all'improvviso Amy ma, quando le chiesero di ripetere, si nascose il viso dietro le mani e scosse la testa. Sarah l'abbracciò e il presentatore diede il via alle domande degli spettatori.

Da quel momento in avanti, sarebbe stato tutto in discesa.

«Come sarà adesso per Root e Shaw, che la Macchina ha detto addio a entrambe?», chiese una ragazza dal pubblico.

Mark Hadford si scambiò un'occhiata con altri e decise di rispondere, seguito da una risata: «No spoiler, posso dire che a tutto c'è un modo».

 

                                                                                    


 

Shaw aspettava e batteva le dita sul banco così tanto da infastidire gli altri clienti, che si allontanarono con i propri drink in mano. Il barista, con la giacca aperta che mostrava un fisico asciutto e abbronzato, ritornò verso di lei, poggiando sul banco due bicchieri. Le chiese di aspettare e, insieme al ghiaccio e alla cannuccia, ci mise due ombrellini colorati.

Le sorrise in modo provocante, poggiando i gomiti sul banco. «Senti, posso farti una domanda? Ti sembrerà sciocca e non voglio essere invadente, ma… ho avuto modo di leggere il tuo e il nome della tua amica nella registrazione dell'hotel e…  _Sameen Shaw_ , proprio come quell'agente sotto copertura che ha aiutato la CIA ad arrestare quei criminali, se non ricordo male… Wow, non mi dire che sei t-».

«No», chiosò con decisione, prendendo i due bicchieri. Lo lasciò con la bocca ancora aperta, scendendo dalla pedana in legno sulla spiaggia, camminando sulla sabbia con le infradito ai piedi. Raggiunse due sdraio davanti alla riva e allungò uno dei bicchieri alla donna seduta su quello alla sua sinistra.

Lei sollevò gli occhiali da sole e sorrise, prendendo così il suo bicchiere. Shaw si sdraiò accanto e insieme si fermarono a guardare le piccole onde che il mare portava dolcemente verso la riva.

«Odio che la Macchina mi abbia resuscitata», biascicò prima di bere, spostando l'ombrellino e infilandolo nella sabbia.  _Sameen Shaw_ era ufficialmente morta dopo che tentarono di ucciderla e Reese e Finch le inscenarono l'assassinio qualche anno fa, fino a quando, il giorno della partenza per la vacanza che tanto si meritavano, le due avevano scoperto dai giornali, dal web e dalla televisione che  _Sameen Shaw_ era ancora viva e che poteva tornare alla luce essendo fuori pericolo dopo che tutti i criminali che sotto copertura aveva aiutato a catturare per la CIA non erano più delle minacce. La Macchina aveva costruito una storia e l'aveva divulgata. Non poteva essere stato nessun altro se non Lei. 

«Ti ha liberata», le fece notare Root, sorseggiando il suo drink, «Proprio come ha liberato me. Ti ha fatto un favore».

«Adesso tutti conoscono il mio nome».

«Ma non la tua faccia», disse. Bevve e poi inghiottì, giocando con la cannuccia con le dita. «In ogni caso non mi preoccuperei, Sameen: sei solo il vip del momento, queste cose vanno e vengono in fretta e nessuno si ricorderà più di te, tra qualche mese».

Shaw spostò le labbra dalla cannuccia e la fissò, corrucciando lo sguardo. Ci pensò un poco prima di annuire e sorridere, sdraiandosi di nuovo: le stava bene.

Una cameriera camminò per la spiaggia reggendosi la gonna con una mano e con l'altra una busta di carta. Sudata e con il fiatone, si avvicinò alle due. «Signorina Shaw, signorina Groves: è arrivata una lettera per voi».

Root si portò gli occhiali da sole sui capelli e Shaw prese la lettera, intanto che la cameriera riprendeva fiato e carica per rifare la camminata di ritorno. Si stupirono di vedere che nella busta apparivano solo i loro nomi e una data battuta a macchina ma, quando si girarono per chiedere alla donna del destinatario, lei si era già dileguata. Shaw la aprì con attenzione, dopo aver cercato di capire che non potesse contenere qualcosa di pericoloso, ma era solo un foglio. Lo tirò fuori e lo dispiegò, leggendo una serie di numeri su una riga e, più in basso, delle coordinate.

«A te cosa sembra?», le domandò Shaw, roteando gli occhi.

Al contrario, Root sorrise: «Un lavoro».

 

                                                                                                                                    

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scrivendo di personaggi non miei e di persone reali ho dovuto in un qualche modo farle “miei”; non li conosco in ogni particolare e, in special modo per le seconde, delle cose me le sono dovute inventare  
> \- Ho mantenuto il finale di 'Person of Interest', pur avendo volutamente modificato delle cose per rendermi il lavoro più facile (quindi se state pensando, in questo o nei capitoli futuri, “ma è successo questo e non proprio quest'altro” sappiate anticipatamente che non m'importa, è fatto apposta!)  
> \- Non so come si svolgono realmente le cose dietro il set di un telefilm, quindi la maggior parte delle scene che riguardano questo aspetto sono inventate, idealizzate  
> 


End file.
